


Homebound

by voidbennett



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Plot Twists, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Sibling Bonding, The Author Regrets Everything, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbennett/pseuds/voidbennett
Summary: "My main goal is to fuck up the timeline as much as I can."We're never given a book of directions for life, death or the aftermath. Ororo Bennett is an old soul from another world that finds herself in the vampire diaries universe. Without a goal in mind, she plans to fuck up the timeline as much as she can.the vampire diaries self-insert oc fanfiction
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett & Matt Donovan & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett & Original Female Character(s), Bonnie Bennett/Finn Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Original Character(s), Caroline Forbes/Original Character(s), Damon Salvatore & Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood, Klaus Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Rebekah Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Rebekah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Tyler Lockwood & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A/N: Hello, guys! It's my first time in years writing in 1st POV. I usually stick to 3rd, so please excuse any possible errors.
> 
> This plot idea came to me off the top of my head and I decided "what the hell? Write it!" So here we are. I've always wanted a POC lead fic and Bonnie needs more family than what she had in canon. The entire Bennett family with the exception of Abby, Rudy, Grams & Bonnie are OC's. Lucy is recast. I'll be posting them in the next author's note!

**31st October 2019; Charlotte, North Carolina**

She knew that this day would come. With her line of work as a firefighter. Saving lives was her life, pride and joy.

But she wasn't prepared for death to come knocking this early in life, she was only thirty after-all.

That's the price she's paying for a foolish mistake. As she laid on the hardwood floor of a burning apartment with a large piece of wood impaled in her bottom half torso; the flames were rising rapidly, clouding the room in smoke. She could hear her crew yelling through the dying walky-talky.

"HOLD ON, SIMMONS! JUST HOLD ON A FEW MINUTES LONGER! WE'RE COMING!" She could only give a sharp laugh followed by a cough. Reaching for the radio with a trembling hand, "Jones, let my family know that I love them, ok? And you guys were the best crew anybody could've asked for. We know I'm not gonna make it out of here." She gave a shuttered breath, holding back a wince as her crew yell.

"I love you guys."

She dropped the radio and took a deep breath. A smile broke out on her face as her fondness for her crew and family came to mind. "They'll be alright." With a nod, she closed her eyes and let the flames consume her.

11:11 pm, Lieutenant Aidrian Simmons of Charlotte Fire Dept, station 15 passed away. Her family and friends mourned.

* * *

**31ST OCTOBER 1992, Lake Charles Memorial Hospital for Women, Louisiana**

She didn't know what to expect from her on next great adventure but this wasn't it. Being trapped in a dark, enclosed space, barely being able to move her arms and legs. A weird voice was constantly talking to her. If this was hell then the Christians lied. It was supposed to be hellfire, torture, and all kinds of other wild shit but all she has is boredom and darkness. As time ticks by she forgets everything apart from her death.

After nine long months, she is reborn. She takes her first breath in the world before wailing. As she's panicking in distress, nurses are wiping her blood covered body down, covering the wailing baby in a blanket before handing her to the new parents.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Bennett and Mr. Tuffley. It's a healthy baby girl!"

_'HOLY SHIT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT ME?!'_ She opens her eyes, only to see blurs. Her mother and father trade glances as they feel their magic run over their daughter. _'An Old Soul'_ Their magic spoke to them as they felt the sheer power coming from the small babe.

"She's gonna be something else when she's older," her father spoke as he placed a kiss on the babes' forehead.

"Hey there, baby girl. It's ya momma," the woman says in wonder as she runs a finger down her chubby cheeks.

"What have you decided to name her?" The woman smiles tiredly at her husband. "Ororo Ayana Bennett."

The baby lets out a sound of confusion. She knew that last name! But from where she couldn't remember it. Well, maybe once she grows up again she would remember but for now, she has to be a baby again. Her old life and name was lost to her, so she accepts the new name, Ororo.

_'Let's hope I don't die tragically in this life.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CASTING; 
> 
> Ororo ( Regina Hall )  
> Annalise ( Angela Basset )  
> Chief Titus ( Courtney B. Vance )
> 
> Lucy ( Solange Knowles )  
> Denzel ( D.B. Woodside )  
> Lucida ( Halle Berry ) 
> 
> Reggie ( Dennis Haysbert )

Growing up a second time was a nightmare. My first couple of years as a baby were filled with nothing but drooling, sleeping, and god awful breastfeeding. That shit was pretty traumatizing. I'm sure I'm scarred for life from seeing my mother's breast and putting them in my mouth daily.

By the time I reached six years old, my parents, Anna and Titus, explained that they knew I was. Death marked me as an old soul and it was thrown into a reincarnation cycle. They knew I was reborn, but they didn't know where I came from or if my real family was in this world. I didn't stress about my old family; I know they were in good hands with my teammates.

My aunts and uncles, Shelia, Lucida, Denzel, and Reggie, were utterly fascinated by my reincarnation. It was safe to say they were disheartened when I told them I didn't remember anything but floating aimlessly in darkness until popping out my moms' vagina.

My bond with my cousins, Lucy, and Bonnie, were pretty good. I loved them to death, and I know the feeling is mutual. I promised myself as soon as I laid eyes on baby Bonnie that I'd protect her with my life. Canon Bonnie Bennett went through hell and back. Always suffering and sacrificing herself for others. But in this timeline, that shit isn't going to fly.

Bennett witches aren't doing shit for free. We won't be bullied and belittle by anyone, especially not by a vampire of all things. I'm making sure to drill that into Lucy and Bonnie's heads now while we're young. Do you want services? You got to pay a fee, no handouts or charity.

I don't know how much I'm hurting the timeline, but I always keep Bonnie and Lucy with me. Sure Lucy is older physically, but I'm older mentally, and I feel like it's my duty to keep my hardheaded cousins out of trouble.

My parents in this world were terrific. Titus and Anna never look at me funny or judge me for being an old soul. They didn't question me about the timeline; the only thing Mom told me was, " use your knowledge and power wisely." Everything was free reign as long as I don't put my family in harm's way.

I know canon Bonnie's mom; Abby abandoned her when she was four so, I made sure to tell my mom about Abby losing her magic when she entombed Mikael. Thankfully when Mikael came rolling into town looking for the doppelgänger, he didn't expect to see three Bennett witches and a warlock waiting for his ass. He won't be a problem for a long time.

Problem solved; Abby, Rudy, Shelia, Bonnie are a happy little family, and it'll stay that way as long as I'm in this timeline. Canon Bonnie suffered abandoned by her mother twice, Rudy was neglectful and got killed by Silas. Shelia was an old drunk that ended up dying and leaving Bonnie behind. Now they're all happy; Shelia even has a husband that wasn't in the original timeline but whatever as long as she's comfortable and breathing.

We needed knowledge, and that's what we got. I'll make sure Grams nor Bonnie die in this timeline because of dumb ass vampires and their fuck ups.

I've already met and sadly by force befriended Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Matt & Vicky Donovan. It was known that I couldn't stand Elena but loved Carolina even if she was ridiculously blunt, insecure, and a bit of an attention whore. I loved her. Her, Vicky, Matt, and Tyler were like my little ducklings. I looked out for them. Elena was best friends with Bonnie, and I know it's wrong to dislike a kid, but she was the root of many problems in the future.

I knew it was a matter of time before those moronic Salvatore brothers come into town and wreak havoc. Our peaceful lives would go to hell, but hopefully, with me being here and my slow recollection of memories, things wouldn't be as bad.

I know somethings I shouldn't prevent, such as Caroline becoming a vampire. I'd never change that just the way it happened. Katherine was a favorite character of mine on the show, but if she laid a hand on my Caroline, I'd smoke her ass. Caroline became a better version of herself as a vampire, and who would I be to stop her growth? Not a good friend.

When Klaus and his family come into town, my family isn't stopping the ritual. My mom says it was bound to happen one way or the other. She'd find something to keep Elena alive. It was Klaus's fate to finally become a hybrid, or who were we to take that from him? His mom had done enough damage as it was.

I plan on befriending poor Rebekah when she awakens and makes sure she doesn't get stabbed in the back by Elena—keeping Finn and Kol alive—hopefully befriending them as well. Honestly, I'm going to try to befriend the whole family. I loved them in the show.

But for now, I've got shit that needs to be accomplished. I've got a couple more years for all that drama.

"Mama?"

Mama turned away from the biscuits she was rolling. "Yes, baby?"

"Can you teach m magic? I know that I'm physically six, but come on, mentally, I'm thirty-six. I promise I'll be careful!"

My dad lets out a loud chuckle from the dinner table.

"What's so funny, Dad?" I demanded, frowning, looking over at him, confused.

"Nothing, sweetheart. It's just your mother swore up and down that you wouldn't have any interest in your heritage yet, but I told her you meant business about it."

Mama sucked her teeth, "Oh shut up, Titus. Of course, I'll teach you, Ororo. You can even see if Shelia and Bonnie want to come over for lessons."

Dad lowers his newspaper, shooting me a mischievous grin, which I return.

"I don't know what you two got planned, but y'all better not burn down my house." Mom glares at us, waving his wooden spoon threateningly.

God, I love this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annalise & Denzel Bennett are Sheila’s siblings. Anna is the second eldest, and Denzel is the youngest. Reggie is Sheila’s husband
> 
> ~ Also, I know this story is trash compared to most but I just needed to write it.


	3. Chapter 3

**May 15th, 2000**

"Ororo, sweetie, you know it's going to be a while before you reach your full potential," Mama says as she flips through my journal. "I know you want to be an all-powerful witch, but you forget that you're only a twelve-year-old girl."

I sighed, rolling my eyes, knowing a lecture was coming.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady. I know you're trying to protect yourself and this family, but you can't rush anything. You've got to be careful. Plan accordingly. Some of these plans you've gotten written down so far are good, but what about the aftermath? What if something fails? What are you going to do?"

I shrugged, "Honestly, I was just planning on winging it."

Mama gave me a deadpanned look. "Ororo, get it together. You need back up plans on top of the back. Don't become a cocky little sucker and end up getting your ass handed to you."

"Now, let's put your little witch knowledge to the test." Mama places my journal back on the table, where there's currently a bunch of herbs, crystals, and potions sitting.

"It didn't know any better I'd think you and Aunt Sheila were trying to start your little witch school because no one should have this much stuff." I gave the table a look of disdain. I knew everything Mom had just explained to me was right. I needed to have multiple backups because, honestly, in canon, the so-called Scooby gang couldn't plan anything without it backfiring harshly.

Gathering as much witchcraft knowledge and unlocking my true potential was my top goal for the past couple of years. Soon, the Salvatores were coming to town, and I needed to be prepared. I know I can't save everyone, and I won't try to honestly, but I just want my family saved and not harassed by dickhead vampires.

I was snapped out of my musing when Mama dropped a colossal leather-bound grimoire on the table. "Jesus Christ, that's a big ass grimoire."

"Of course, it is. It's filled with spells from nearly one of our ancestors." I turned to look at her, shocked. "Even you?" She nods as I cautiously step forward, placing a hand on the worn leather-bound book. "It usually goes to the firstborn of every generation. Denzel, Sheila, and I had a vote that we'd give it to you instead of Lucy."

"What? But that's cheating her out of an o-" Mama shook her head, cutting me off. "Lucy didn't want it. She decided to pass it onto you. She said, "Ororo is taking this witchcraft thing too seriously, and I know if I needed anything from the book, she'd pass it to me in a heartbeat."

"Well, she's not wrong. All she'd have to do is ask." I opened the book, fingers tracing the names of all my ancestors, dated back to Ayana.

"What is this stone called and its purpose?" I turn away from the grimoire to see Mama holding up a deep emerald-colored crystal.

"That's a malachite crystal. It uses prosperity, magic, protection, warding off evil, and sensing danger." I comment as I take notice of the other crystals that began to float towards me.

I began naming them off one by one. " Clear quartz, citrine, rose quartz, amethyst, amber, obsidian, tigers eye, and bloodstone."

Mama smirked, giving me an impressed look. "What stone is missing?"

"The moonstone, and I know exactly where one is."

She raised an eyebrow, "where?"

"The Lockwood family have one, which is the key to breaking Klaus's curse when the time comes."

"May I ask where it is?" I hesitated at first before shrugging. I trust Mama wouldn't do anything irrational. "Richard Lockwood has it hidden in his mansion. I forgot where, but it's there. Mason doesn't get a hold until like season two, which takes place around two-thousand and ten."

Mama lets out a hum as she waves a hand. The crystals float back over to the table and back into their rightful places.

"What's the most dangerous herb to a vampire?"

I scoff, "Vervain. It's known to be extremely toxic to vampires. Being worn or ingested by a human prevents them from being compelled or fed on. It can easily be placed into the water supply and used as perfume. It's better to ingest it then wear it as jewelry because it can be easily snatched off."

"You know the basics, and I'm sure you're going to be walking around with your head in that grimoire for the next couple of weeks. Come on, let's go get some gumbo." Mama offers me a hand. I gathered the grimoire, holding it to my chest, taking her hand.

I can't wait to start reading the grimoire. It's over a thousand years old; hundreds of family ancestors have their spells and potions here. Who knows the chaos I can create from this.


	4. Chapter 4

**February 2009**

Seventeen years have passed since I was reincarnated into the vampire diaries universe. I found myself as a Bennett, and I made a vow to protect my family. So far, it's been pretty good. I even found myself becoming friends with mystic falls future Scooby gang. Hopefully, I can get them to act as a good gang as friends and not backstab each other. Who knows?

I'm close to all of them, especially Caroline. I swear she's like my damn shadow. Whenever I go, she's right there. Tyler isn't too far behind. I loved all of them despite my promise not to.

My plan to protect my family no matter the cost extended to the Scooby gang. These were her kids, and I'll be damned if anything harmed them.

Over the years, my magic finally manifested and grew. It took long hours of practice and fainting spells, but it grew. I studied every branch of magic there was. Elemental magic was my strongest and favorite. The most comfortable element I mastered was fire, and of course, it worried my family. The hardest was water; we currently don't get along.

My mom owned a shop in town, being with her helped me learn how to brew potions. Let's just say we're heaven sent in this small ass town, especially to the acne covered teens and men who can't keep it up.

Right now, I was currently suffering from a crisis. I wanted to tell Caroline about being a witch, but she does have a mouth that runs. I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out by now because I don't try to hide it. I still love her, although she's nosey, bossy, and too damn perky. But she's still my little Caroline even with her insecurities despite telling her repeatedly that she wasn't a pain in my ass.

Plus, I knew what she would become in the future, and she'd be epic. I just need to let her know beforehand. The whole group needed to know, but right now, Caroline came first.

"Oh my god, are we going to have a like a lesbian sleepover?"

I turned away from my journal to stare at Caroline in shock. She shrugged, "what? I just assumed you'd want to do it with your best friend? That's what Vicki said, at least."

"Caroline, why the hell are you getting advice from Vicki Donovan out of all people."

Caroline blushed, falling face-first into my bed. "I don't want to talk about it," was the muffled response.

I gave her prone form an unimpressed look. "Okay...so there's something I have to tell you."

Caroline rolls over, staring over at my desk. "Oh no, you're secretly screwing Tyler, and now I'll never have a chance."

"Hell no, Tyler is like a little brother to me! Eww!"

Caroline lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I thought we were going to have to have a catfight."

"Tyler has a crush on Jeremy, and why would you need to cat fight me?"

"Not you, Tyler! But, what was it you had to tell me if we don't have a lesbian sleepover?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Care, you're lucky I love you because sometimes I just want to wrangle your neck."

"You can if you want. It's not like I'm currently laying in your bed, with your oversized shirt on..."

I felt my eyes widened when I realized what was happening. I could hear the chants of "oh no." playing in the background. Caroline had a fucking crush on me. Me! Her best friend! Oh shit, what do I do?

"I'm a witch!" I blurted out, hoping to change the subject.

"Seriously? You're going to change the subject when I'm trying to admit the..." She trailed off as the bed began to float.

"ORORO! THE BED IS FLOATING! WHAT THE HELL?!" I laughed as she freaked out.

"Stop laughing and get me down!" The way she was jumping around caused me to let out a cackle.

I waved a hand, and the bed gently floated down. When it was back in its rightful place, Caroline jumped off the bed and ran over to me.

"You complete ass!" She hit me in the shoulder before wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulled me into a tight hug, nearly crushing me.

"Relax. Care! It was harmless, I promise! I just wanted you to believe me."

"Well, you could've floated a book or something, not the freaking bed while I was on it!" She exclaimed as my body shook from silent laughter.

"Do you believe me now?" She nods as I take her hand.

"Do you have like a magic book? Make potions?"

"Yes. They're called grimoires, and yes, why do you think everyone loves my mom's shop? We make potions for a living."

I could see the excitement take over Caroline. "Oh my god! Do you have a familiar yet? A wand? Or a broom?! Can you like teleport?!"

Oh, dear, what have I done?

"There's something else I need to tell you." Caroline raises an eyebrow.

"What else could you possibly tell me after this bombshell?" I took a deep breath, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Other supernatural such as vampires and werewolves exist."

"VAMPIRES?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you coming to the bonfire tonight?"

The dreaded bonfire, the beginning of the shit-show. The Gilbert's die, Stefan and Damon meet Elena. Well, Stefan saves her from the lake, and she meets Damon and gets compelled.

For the past couple of months, I've been preparing myself for this. I wouldn't save the Gilbert's nor stop Elena from meeting the Salvatores. The council was already up our asses as it was. If Grayson saw me use magic, witch hunts would be back in session. There are some things you shouldn't change, and this is one of them.

Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that Klaus needed Elena to break the curse, she would've killed the brunette in an unfortunate event years ago.

**_"Bonnie would never forgive you."_ **

I rolled my eyes, "karma is a bitch; they deserve it. I know Daddy Gilbert tortures vampires."

"She's talking to herself again, Care. She's losing it, I swear." Bonnie comments.

"I'm pretty sure she's plotting someone's demise. She's got that evil glint in her eyes." Caroline sniggers, punching me in the shoulder.

"Ow! Caroline!" I glare at the blonde, reaching over and shoving her slightly. She rolls her eyes, opening her locker. I hand her my textbooks.

"I asked if you were going to the bonfire tonight?" Bonnie questions.

"Bon, when have I ever missed the bonfire? And you know if Caroline is going, she's going to drag me alone."

Caroline closes her locker, smirking. "That's right."

Bonnie gives Caroline an eye roll. "Are you guys dating? If so, I don't judge! It's just you're always together. You act like a couple! Especially with where one goes, the other follows!"

"We could be a couple if someone would just ask me out." I avoided Caroline's pointed look.

Bonnie laughs, "you know Aunt Annie wouldn't care about you having a girlfriend, Ororo."

Caroline was never going to give up, was she? She's been hellbent trying to get me to ask her out or admit my "lesbian" feelings for her. I think I made a mistake with befriending.

"Can we change the subject?"

Bonnie and Caroline let out a collective sigh.

"Are you wearing your biker outfit to the bonfire? It's hot, and I thought I should wear a matching outfit."

Bonnie nudges me, "answer your girlfriend."

"You're just trying to get punched, aren't you, Bon? Caroline, sweetheart, it's not a biker outfit. It's just a leather jacket and shorts. Why do you want to match anyway?"

"You've got the whole mysterious bad girl vibe with the leather jacket and shorts. We always match Ororo! You know this! And maybe it'll get me some action tonight, you know? The most boring one of us, Elena, has a boyfriend! That's saying something about us!"

I scoff, "her boyfriend is Matt. Don't get me wrong, I love Matt, but they're both boring as hell. It's like watching paint dry."

Caroline, let's put a giggle as Bonnie scowls me.

"That's rude, Ororo! I think they're cute."

"As I said, boring as watching paint dry." I shrugged.

"You're such an asshole sometimes, Ororo."

"Someone has to be!"

~

"Ugh, they're disgustingly cute," Caroline comments as she snatched my bottle from my hand.

"That's not beer, Care." She ignored me and took a swing. Her face screwed up in a sour expression. "What the hell is that?"

"Fireball," she handed the bottle back, shaking her head. She continued glaring at Matt and Elena, who were sitting close by the fire.

"It must be nice to be all cuddled up and loved up tonight." I closed my eyes, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"If only I could have that. Someone giving me compliments, romantic dates," I rolled my eyes, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes!" She whispers excitedly, laying her head on my shoulder. This whole Caroline having a crush on me was not apart of the plan. And I'm a loss on what to do.

"Besides, you really should stop looking at Dull and Duller as relationship goals. I'm sure they're going to be breaking up soon anyway. Just because a relationship looks perfect on the outside doesn't mean that it's happy."

"Mmm," Caroline was quite content on my shoulder.

"You know we should head home soon."

"Can I stay over at your place?" Caroline questions.

"Always, Care. You know that." 

I grabbed Bonnie, and the three of us headed home while I pretended I didn't know the events that were going to take place tonight.

~

My mom breaks the news about the Gilbert the next morning over breakfast. We watched as Bonnie and Caroline went into a panic, wanting to rush to the hospital to see Elena.

"Sheriff Forbes called this morning, she's still sleeping for now, but she should be out soon. You girls can check on her then but for now, just try to collect yourselves."

Bonnie and Caroline give her tear-filled nods. Call me a heartless bitch or whatever, but there was no love lost between me and the Gilbert's. I didn't shed a tear. Sure I felt terrible. Elena lost her parents, but that's not my problem, and it was fated for them to die on the bridge. Oh, that reminds me I need to get some stakes from the bridge. You never know when an Original could piss you off or double-cross.

When my mom went upstairs, I was left with two crying teenagers who immediately jumped into my open arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The summer of 2009 went by pretty quickly. I spent my time between training with my parents, hanging out with Caroline and Bonnie. Our powers had grown tremendously. We could now practice as a coven. Let me tell you, coven magic was amazing—just the rush of everyone's energy and emotions flowing together as one.

I found the old witch cottage as well. I hadn't contacted them yet, but I know I wanted to meet Qetsiyah as soon as possible.

Feeling eyes on me, I turned to meet the eyes of Stefan Salvatore. I'm sure he was here to creep around on Elena, thinking she was Katherine. God, vampires, are creepy as hell.

"Hey, Ororo?"

I turn away from Stefan to Caroline.

"Yes, Care?"

She fiddles with the drawstrings to my hoodie that she's wearing. "You know that leather journal you're always writing in..."

I raised an eyebrow, "yeah."

"So, let's say you left it at my house, and you know I tend to pry..."

"Caroline, spit it out."

She took a deep breath, "okay, so I sorta read your diary and found out about your secret."

I felt my eyes widened, "you did what, Caroline?!"

She winced, looking down. "I know, I know! I shouldn't have snooped, but I was curious! You were always writing in it when I came over, and I thought it had like your secret crushes and typical teenage stuff in it!"

I growl under my breath. Damnit, Caroline.

"C'mon, I'll explain more when we get to my house. We have ears."

* * *

  
Caroline and I were sitting on my bed, staring at one another. 

"You knew Elenas' parents were going to die?"

Of all questions, she could've asked. I let out a sigh, taking her hands in mine.

"Yes, Care, but the thing is I couldn't save them. It was meant for them to die. I only know this timeline, and some things aren't meant to change, and that was one of them."

Her brows furrowed, "I don't understand if you have this knowledge about this timeline; you can do anything you want! You're like a time traveler."

I shake my head, "No, no, look, remember those Final Destination movies we watched? Every time you changed something major, it backfired and came back ten times worse? If I would've prevented the Gilbert's death, it would've been replaced with someone else's death. And I can't have that. I have no way of knowing who it would be."

"But.." I cut her off.

"Care, it easily could've been you, my parents, Bonnie, anyone I care about. I can't let that happen. If anything happens to you or my family, I will burn this shitty town to the ground, and nothing leave nothing but a cradle. This timeline has been written by fate, and granted, I can make small changes, maybe prevent a death here and there, but those two were the impact and the official start of the story."

"Is something going to happen to me?"

"Not on my watch." I know Caroline is supposed to become a vampire, but I'll be the one helping her this time. I won't allow Katherine to come anywhere near her. Caroline lets go of my hands and wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry for prying; I'm sure you would've told me on your terms if I hadn't been such a-"

"Care, it's okay. Rather sooner than later. Some things around town are going to begin to change, and I want you with me at all times."

With Stefan in town, Damon was just around the corner. And when those two came, trouble followed.

"Don't worry, Care-bear as long as I'm here, and I'll protect you."

"You're going to be my knight and shining armor?"

"Always."

* * *

**September 7th, 2009**

Today is the day—episode one of season one. Or as I call it, doomsday. I let out a tired sigh as I parked my car in front of Caroline's house.

She ran outside, hopping into the passenger seat. "Today is the day, huh? I'm excited!"

"You're the only one. This is the official journey for the new generation of Bennett witches. I've got a lot of weight on my shoulders right now. But, at least you'll become a badass vampire."

After my confession, I informed her of some events that took place in the old timeline. And of course, she was ok with becoming a vampire this time but in a less violent manner. I'd be the one to give her vampire blood instead of Katherine snapping her neck. And I'll be damned if Damon comes near her.

"Hey, where's Bonnie?"

"She decided to drive Elena. You know I have no patience for her." Caroline sighs.

"Everyone says I'm rude, but what about you? Huh? Miss. Asshole?"

"Look, I get that she's mourning. I get it. But I'm not comfortable around it, and knowing me, I'd burst out laughing when she cries. You know how I am." I'm not going to be faking sympathy. I didn't care about Elena. Maybe as a kid, but what little feelings I had swiveled up and died years ago.

"Asshole."


	7. Chapter 7

“Could you stop that?” I hissed quietly at Kol, who was standing behind my uncle, Denzel's’ back mocking him as he spoke. 

“What did you say, Ororo?” 

I blushed, turning away from my mama's glare. “Nothing!” 

When she turned back to Denzel, I glared at Kol. He snickered, shrugging. 

“Color me intrigued, never seen a proper family dinner in ages. Well, without blood being spilled.” I rolled my eyes, watching Finn out to the corner of my eye. He was standing obediently behind Bonnie's chair, watching her interact with her parents and Shelia. 

Tonight was the Bennett annual family night. Something I couldn't miss out on. It was reserved for every Thursday night. 

“Your parents are staring.” Kol comments, snapping me out of my stupor. I met my father's worried gaze. 

I shook my head, smiling. “I'm okay, just wondering if Caroline is waiting for me at the Grill.” 

“Well, dinner is over. You've eaten your dessert, you can go.” 

“Thanks, Ma.” I stood from the table. 

“Be careful! Take Bonnie with you.” 

We left quickly, Kol and Finn following behind us silently. 

“Hey, Ororo, do you feel like someone's watching you?” Bonnie questioned as I started the car. 

“It's because our ancestor decided to stick to Originals on our asses.” I was going to be completely honest with Bonnie. There wasn't any reason to lie to her or keep secrets. 

“Originals? You mean the vampire family you told me about years ago? Why would they be following us?!” She asked, looking around confused. 

“Finn has been following you around your whole life. She recently threw Kol on me. “ 

“Where are they now?” 

“In the backseat, confused as hell.” Bonnie turns, staring into the backseat. 

“She cannot see us, I don't think she ever will.” Finn sighs, shaking his head. 

“Ah, cheer up, brother. At least yours isn't glaring at you.” Kol says as he meets my eyes in the mirror. 

“Because you're doing stupid shit. You were mocking my dad behind his back, that man is like a spiritual radio for spirits! The closer you are to him, the faster he'll discover you. Then, he'll start asking questions, after that you'll be sent back to the other side.” 

Bonnie laughs, “I don't even think Uncle Titus will ask questions. I think he'd banish him just because he's a boy.” 

She was right, Dad hated boys around me but that's every girl's dad. 

“You're right, that's why I have to keep this moron away from my family at all cost. Qetisyah sent you to watch over me, not wreak havoc in my life, okay? So be a good little spirit, stop fucking with shit, protect me and maybe I'll find your brother and get your undaggered. How does that sound?” 

Kol and Finn exchange looks before nodding. 

“It's a deal, little witch.” 

“Thank you.” 

We arrived at the Grill, getting tables near the back. 

Matt waved at us as he was taking someone's order. 

“Isn't tonight supposed to be the meeting of creep eyes and Matt? Imagine the awkwardness.” Bonnie comments as Vicki Donovan walks over to take our orders. 

“Your girlfriend was looking for you earlier, Bennett.” Vicki teased, smirking. 

“For the last time, Caroline isn't my girlfriend.” 

“Yet,” Bonnie laughs. 

I rolled my eyes, “oh whatever.” 

Matt walked over to our table, poor thing looked like he was seconds away from breaking down. 

“What's the matter, Matt?” 

“The whole situation with Elena, you know.” 

“Ugh,” I let out a sound of disgust, turning away. 

“I forgot how bad she hated Elena.” 

“I don't hate her, I just have a strong urge to bash her head in.” 

  
Kol bursts out laughing. “Oh, you're awfully violent towards the doppelgänger. And here I thought you two were friends.” 

“It would be a cold day in hell before I'm friends with her. That's Bonnie's ‘best friend’,” I give him a look of disgust. 

I didn't see why Matt was moping around about Elena. She's clearly moved on, quick, fast and in a hurry. Matt was a pretty decent guy. For a human. He just had a shitty taste in friends and girlfriends. As soon as he graduated, he should've hauled ass out of this shithole town. 

I know he dated Caroline and Rebekah in the show but he wasn't touching my Caroline in this timeline. Especially not after she's turned, he dumped in the show because she was a vampire. Turned around, dated Rebekah who was a freakin’ Original! Freaking hypocrite! 

“You need to suck it up, get over Elena because you two aren't getting back together anytime soon. I think she's after the new guy. Go out there, find a hot chick, have sex or whatever.” I say as Vicki arrives with our drinks. 

Bonnie and Matt stare at me in absolute silence. I return their stare. 

“What? I'm right!”

Bonnie shakes her head, “give Elena time, Matt. She just lost her parents.” 

Matt looks away from Bonnie to see Elena and Stefan enter the Grill. 

“More time, huh?” 

“Nobody ever listens to me,” I grumble, sipping my tea. “I'm not watching that shitshow. I can feel the tension and awkwardness over here. Matt isn't going to take my advice.” 

“Why do you look like you're two seconds away from burst out into a maniac laugh?” Caroline questions as she takes a seat. 

“Matt just met Stefan. It's the ex meeting the new squeeze tension.” 

“Your Caroline is quite a lovely looking dame,” Kol comments as Finn hits him in the shoulder. 

“You know it isn't wise to speak about Ororos’ Caroline, brother.” 

“All I said was that she was a looker! What I wouldn't do to sink my f-“ He let out a bloodcurdling scream as I sent a blood-bursting migraine his way. 

Finn shakes his head in disappointment. “I warned you.” He turns back to watching Bonnie. 

“Who are you glaring at?” Caroline asks, looking around. “Is it your ancestor again?”

I shake my head, “oh it's much worse than that. I'll tell you later. Mopey and Wimpy are coming over.” 

“Jesus, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours and she's got her claws in,” Caroline shakes her head, easily taking a sip of my tea. 

I glared at her, “You're always stealing my food and shit. Get your own.” 

“Why would I do that when I can always take yours?” 

“You two are so getting married one day,” Bonnie comments rolling her eyes. 

“I'm thinking a June wedding,” Caroline smiles. 

I froze, inwardly panicking. Holy shit, she said that about her and Stefan. They had their June wedding but he died on the same day. Now it's me she wants to marry? Dear gods, will Klaroline still happen or will she still have a crush on me? I mean I wouldn't blame her because I'd do anything to have Klaus blow my back out. That is one fine man, the whole family is. I hope I don't fall for one of them. 

“Uhm, hi guys.” During my inner monologue, Elena and Stefan had approached our table. 

Elena waves awkwardly, “I hope you guys don't mind. This is Stefan, he's new in town. I kind of invited him.” 

“Oh, I mind a lot. Who invited you?” Bonnie kicks me underneath the table as Caroline pinches me. 

I let out a hiss of pain. I'm not taking back what I said.

“Please don't mind her, that's my cousin, Ororo. I'm Bonnie.” Bonnie tells Stefan. 

“I'm Caroline Forbes, the other best friend and this idiot's girlfriend.” 

Girlfriend? Since when? I raised an eyebrow, “since when? I don't remember asking you out.” 

“I just went ahead and did it myself because if it's left up to you, O it would never happen. We're practically a couple anyway.”

Elena and Stefan sit down beside Bonnie. “Uhm, are they serious?” He asks her. 

“What? You're homophobic or something?” 

“Oh no! No, I was just confused. People told me you guys were best friends. I didn't know you were girlfriends.” 

“We aren't.”

“We are.” 

Caroline and I replied at the same time. I shoot her a glare. She shrugs. What have I gotten myself into? 

“Anyways, my cousin is an asshole until she gets to know you. So, disregard anything she says that's you know.” Bonnie tells Stefan, who shifts in his seat as I glare at him. 

“You're name isn't Stefan anymore. It's now,   
Barnabas.” 

His eyebrows crease in confusion. “Barnabas?” 

“He's this broody vampire from this old tv show called Dark Shadows. He's his own worst enemy ya know?” 

Stefans’ eyes widened at the words vampire. 

“Oh, you're a hilarious little witch.” I ignore Kols’ laughter. 

“Seriously, Ororo?” Caroline rolls her eyes, pretending to be annoyed as she caught my reference. 

“Oh god, please don't get those two started. They've always been like this.” Elena groans. 

“First of all you don't k-“ Bonnie kicks me in the knee once again. 

“Bonnie if you kick me one more fucking time, we're gonna have a problem.” 

“Stop being a douche.” She hissed. 

I let out a huff, crossing my arms. “Whatever.” 

“So, Stefan were you born in Mystic Falls?” Caroline questions. 

“Yeah, born and raised. Moved when I was young.” He replied as I let out a chuckle. 

“What about your parents?” 

“They passed away,” I could see his shoulder tense. I see someone still has issues with eating their daddy and mommy getting sent to a prison world. Oh wait, he doesn't know that yet. Hmm, maybe I'll tell him. One day, he's gotta earn my friendship. 

Elena gives him a sombre look. “I'm sorry, do you have any siblings?” 

“None that I talk to, I live with my uncle.” I wasn't letting him get away with that. 

“So you do have siblings?” 

“Yeah but it's complicated. We haven't talked in years.” I let out a hum. Jesus Christ this guy had this kicked puppy look mastered.

“So, if you're new, then that means you don't know about the party tomorrow night.” Caroline started. 

“It's a back to school party,” Bonnie states. 

“Which means we're getting blackout drunk and having fun. We're all going.” 

Elena looks at me confused. “I am?” 

“Yes wimpy, you are. So are you in Barnabas?” 

He looks at Elena before turning to me. 

“I'm in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caroline & Ororo are going canon. They seem to have a mind of their own when I’m writing them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where's my girl?" I asked Elena, taking a sip of fireball from my flask.

"I don't know; I haven't seen her yet." She replies, shrugging. "Uhm, could I have some?"

I frowned, feeling my face scrunch up in distaste. Elena shook her head, "Nevermind, I don't know why I asked."

Damn right, why the hell would she think I'd let her put her crusty ass lips on my shit.

"So, Uhm, what do you think about Stefan?" Dear God, she's trying to make conversation. I've got to get away from her.

"He's cute. Not my type."

Elena snickers, "I'm sure we all know your type. It's Caroline."

"Whatever, you and Barnabas were eye-fucking all day at school today. It's disgusting and incredibly uncomfortable. Just get with the guy already and stop the bullshit."

Elena raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be taking your advice? You and Caroline..."

"I have my reasons for why I haven't screwed Care's brains out yet, okay? But, you and Barnabas don't have any excuses. Anyways, I see Care." I pat Elena on the shoulder before heading towards Caroline, who was getting piss drunk with the cheerleading team.

"ORORO! GUYS, IT'S MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S HERE OR ME!" Caroline cheers as she shoves a football player out her way, running towards me. "Holy shit," I let a groan of pain as our bodies collied. Caroline buries her face into my hair, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi, Care. I see you've been having fun." She laughs, leaning back. "We got bored waiting for you."

"We? Who did you come with?"

"Bonnie, but she ditched me for Matt! Can you believe that? I thought we were friends." Caroline slurs as I pull her through the crowd towards the coolers. I meant what I said about getting blackout drunk. The vampire drama would have to be put on hold. I needed to have fun.

A few drinks turned into multiple, along with mixing drinks. I know everyone was going to have killer hangovers. This means mamas' shop would make bomb-ass sales tomorrow.

"I know you're currently having your version of fun and whatnot, but you need to sober yourself up, Little Witch. Trouble is coming," Kol comments as he appears beside Caroline.

"Ugh, tell your ghost boyfriend to get away from me. He's freaking cold!" Caroline whines, shivering.

Kol rolls his eyes, reaching over, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I saw the elder Salvatore brother earlier. He was eying little Bonnie. You need to sober up right now and get out of here. Everything is about to go to hell when Vicky Donovan and Little Gilbert come out the woods."

His words came out to me in gibberish. I slapped his hand away, groaning. I could faintly remember that Vicky was supposed to be attacked tonight.

Cue Elena's big ass mouth was letting out an ear-piercing scream. "Somebody help!"

"He can barely control himself; it's ridiculous." Kol sneers in Stefans' direction. Stefan was failing to control himself as his eyes bled red, black veins covering his face.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Matt yells out as he holds his sister.

"This was an eventful party; indeed, the only downside is that I didn't get to see you and Caroline with your clothes off." Kol comments. Despite being drunk, I glared at him, sending him an aneurysm.

"BLOODY HELL, WITCH!" He falls to his knees, clutching his head in agony.

* * *

Caroline and I met up with Bonnie at the coffee shop. We were all wasted, tired, and worn out. Bonnie lets out a groan, falling face-first into the table.

"Just what the hell did you and Matt do?" I questioned, taking a sip of my coffee.

"This is not how I planned my night to go," Caroline whines, laying her head on my shoulder.

"What was the plan?"

She sighs, taking a sip of her coffee. "I was hoping we'd have hot lesbian sex and you'd confess that you're secretly in love with me. But, I saw you buddied up with Elena earlier. Is the whole 'I'm pretending to dislike Elena attitude' is because you secretly have a crush on her?"

I could only gape at Caroline in shock. Bonnie sits up, looks at Caroline, and then me before bursting out laughing.

"I know I'm drunk as hell, but I know Caroline didn't just ask if you had a thing for Elena?"

Okay, it was time for us to sober up. I placed a hand on my temple and the other on Carolines', whispering a sobering spell.

"Oh, c'mon." Caroline whines.

I shake my head, "I don't have a crush on Elena. Most of the time, I have to fight the urge to bitch slap her silly. There's a reason why I haven't reciprocated your feelings."

Caroline sniffles, "Is it because I'm inappropriate? I know I always say the wrong things at the wrong time. Elena always says the right thing; she doesn't even try. Of course, she's the one everyone picks! You'd fall for her too. I try so hard, and I'm never the one."

Bonnie snorts into her coffee, "Care; you're such a dumb blonde at times. Everyone in this town knows you're Ororos' number one person. She's always put your first, protected you, taken Care of you. Please stop this whole feeling sorry for yourself, crap. Ororo loves you just the way you are. We both do. Ororo has this age crisis she's going through right now; we all know she loves you. Besides, it's not your fault Elena has the infamous Petrova golden coochie."

Caroline blinks at Bonnie, who turns back to her coffee.

Bonnie took the words straight out of my mouth. The only reason why I was petrified of being with Caroline was because of my age. I was mentally a forty-seven-year-old woman, and Caroline was just seventeen years old, mentally, and physically. I didn't want to be a sicko sleeping with a teenager. Sure, I was suffering through hormones once again, but I'd suck it up. I'm not sleeping with anyone from Mystic Falls High, and I'm not touching the Salvatore's with a ten-foot pole.

"I gotta take a piss," Bonnie grumbles, trying to get out of the booth. I sigh, standing to help her.

"Think about what I said, Care!" Bonnie calls out as I help her to the bathroom.

Kol was sitting beside Caroline in the empty booth when we come back, having a one-sided conversation. Her mood was lifted. I wondered if she could hear Kol?

"What lifted your mood so fast?" I questioned.

She smiles, "I don't know, but I swear I could hear this voice telling me I needed to give you time and tha-"

Bonnie cuts her off, pointing at the lone guy sitting at a booth. "Hey, that's the guy from the party."

Damon Salvatore waves, sending us a flirty little smile.

It was hilarious to see it fall when all three of us rolled our eyes, turning away from him.

"He's hot, but I think I have a thing for men with long hair, hazel-green eye-"

"Oh, bloody hell, she likes Finn. Of all people, my boring elder brother! He's such a stick in the mud." Kol shakes his head at Bonnie as she monologues about Finn.

"Okay, it's time for us to go home. Do you want to stay over, Care?"

"Of course! I don't want to miss out on our naked cuddling!" Care says as she stands from the table.

"Sleepover!" Bonnie cheers as she follows Caroline out of the shop and to my car.

"Look who decides to come back at the last moment," Kol rolls his eyes as Finn appears beside him.

"Bonnie was perfectly fine in her cousins' care. I decided to check in with our brothers."

I tuned them out as I follow the girls.

Tomorrow the drama of Mystic Falls officially starts.


	9. Chapter 9

Another dull school day. I was currently in Tanners' boring ass class. I tuned out his droning as I thought of the shit I needed to hurry up and get done.

"Miss. Bennett, are you paying attention?" I didn't reply. I figured she was talking to Bonnie, who was sitting with Matt and Elena. "Ororo, Tanners' calling you!" Caroline whispered.

I rolled my eyes; christ, they're going to get stuck like this as much as I roll them here.

"You really should be more specific on which Bennett you're calling on. As you can see, there's two of us." God, Damon needs to hurry up and kill this guy. He's been nothing but a pain in my ass during school. I swear he has it out for me.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Bennett, am I boring you?"

I gave him a deadpanned look, "I'm five seconds from falling asleep. Your voice is mind-numbing, and you keep repeating the same crap. We all know about the comet of doom that's supposed to pass by. It's been repeated by everyone for the past two weeks." I was hoping he'd kick me out of class. This isn't my first rodeo with History, and half this shit he's teaching isn't worth anything. All he does is spout crap about this shitty ass town.

"Out. GET OUT, BENNETT!" Tanner yelled, pointing to the door. SCORE! That was all it took for him to kick me out? I should do it more often until Alaric comes around.

Caroline snickers as I head towards the door.

"Do you want to follow your little friend, Miss. Forbes?"

I heard shuffling, and Caroline appeared beside me. "Don't mind if I do. See you, Tanner."

"Your place?" She questions as we loop arms, leaving the class.

"Sure."

* * *

"Mama, I'm home!" I called out as Caroline, and I stepped inside my house.

"In the den!" She replied. We placed our backpacks on the floor by the door, taking off our shoes as well. Heading towards the den, I saw Kol standing beside my dad, who was sitting in his recliner, watching television.

Just what the ever loving fuck was he doing? I sent him a glare as his eyes met my gaze.

"Your father is quite entertaining! Why are you home so early? Last time I checked, you were in that wanker, Tanner's class at this time." Kol questions.

"Hey, Ma. Daddy." I kissed both of their cheeks before sitting on the couch with Caroline.

"Hi, Mr. & Mrs. Bennett." Caroline greeted.

Dad rolled his eyes, "Caroline, Honey, you might as well call us Mom and Dad. You're family. Now, what are you two doing home so early?"

"Tanner kicked us out of class..."

Dad scoffs. "That asshole shouldn't be a teacher. I told Annie he was still holding a grudge from high school."

Mama sips from her teacup. "He'll be dealt with soon enough, Titus. Now, Tomorrow is the night of the comet. The last time it passed, Mystic Falls suffered. Much carnage and death. It's known as a sign of impending doom."

Caroline and I trade glances.

"My question is, what are you going to do about it, Ororo?"

"My plan is simple: mind my business take back my ancestors' grimoire, talisman, and destroy the tomb of twenty-six vampires. Maybe fool Damon Salvatore into thinking I'll help him rescue his poor dear, Katherine. Beyond that, nothing else concerns me."

Mama lets out a hum. "Now I see why Qetsiyah likes you so much."

"My question is, why the hell do you have a thousand-year-old Orignal following behind you like a lost puppy?" Dad questions as he turns, glaring at Kol. He stood frozen like a deer caught in headlights.

"It was Qetsiyah! She dumped him on me when I summoned her at the Old Witches Cottage. She claimed it was to protect me. But, before you try to banish him. He hasn't done anything to me. Honestly, he's been a good lookout for me!"

I just knew this was going to happen. Kol being a dumbass and getting caught. "You idiot!" I glared at him as he appeared by my side.

"It's not my fault; he could sense me!" He huffed, crossing his arms.

"If you're supposed to 'protect' my baby girl, nothing better not happen while she's in your care. Her or Caroline. If anything happens to her under your watch, I'm coming after you."

Kol scoffs.

"Daddy, I can look after Care and myself just fine. He's just a backup plan." I grab Cares' hand, pulling her up from the couch. "We're gonna head upstairs, got some major planning to do."

Care and I rush upstairs to my bedroom. I collapse face-first onto my mattress as Care closes my room door.

"Well, that was awkward. Is your ghost boyfriend in here right now?"

I let out a groan, rolling over and patting the space beside me. Kol was sitting on my bed, leaning back against my mountain of pillows.

"Hey, that's my spot." Caroline shoots him a glare before laying down on the other side of me. "Is he at least cute?"

"He's alright."

Kol lets out a gasp, "ALRIGHT?! I am the most handsome man you'll ever meet!" I let out a laugh, "Honey, no! That's your brother Elijah. It's just something about a man in a suit that makes me feel all tingly inside. I can't forget Klaus either. His dimples are irresistible. Bonus, he's a vampire AND werewolf y-" I was cuff off when multiple pillows hit me in the face.

"HEY! THE HELL?" I sat up, glaring at Kol and Caroline. I honestly don't even know how the fuck Kol picked up a pillow to bitchslap me with but here we are.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know; I followed along with your ghost boyfriend. It seems to me he doesn't like you flaunting over his brothers." Caroline laughs.

Kol was glaring at me.

"Are you serious, Kol? I find you very handsome, I promise! I like psychopaths! You're my favorite, especially since I know you love witches."

"You're full of shit, Witchling." He throws another pillow at me. Luckily I dodge, and it hits Caroline. She lets out a gasp. "OH! It is so on, ghost boyfriend!" That's how I spent my evening caught in a pillow fight with Caroline and Kol.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Bonnie groans. I stopped digging, turning to glare at her. "Girl, shut the hell up! We need this grimoire, or Emily and Qetisyah will have our asses. Besides, shithead Damon doesn't need it. So, suck it up and keep digging!"

Bonnie sighs and continues to dig. We were digging up Daddy Salvatore's grave to get Emilys' grimoire.

"It still wrong; we're robbing a dead man's grave!"

I rolled my eyes and called out to Kol. "Is everything alright up there, Kol?!"

He peered over the edge of the grave. "Coast is still clear! My question is, why are you digging? Aren't you two witches?"

"Shut the hell up, Kol, before I bury your ass in this grave! Keep watch!"

He frowned, "you are such a b-"

"Go ahead and say it so I can blast your ass back to the Other Side! Say it, Kol Mikaelson!"

He didn't say anything in return.

"You are incredibly idiotic, brother." Finn's voice speaks after a minute of silence.

"That's what I thought!" I turned back to digging. A few minutes later, my shovel hit something. "We finally reached it!"

Bonnie throws down her shovel, waving her hand. The rest of the dirt covering the grave was swept to the side, and Giuseppe Salvatores' wooden coffin was revealed.

"You gonna do the honors, O?" I nodded, waving my hand. Giuseppes' coffin opened. Bonnie covered her mouth, letting out a gag. "This is disgusting and is so going to be one of the top five terrible things we've done. Grave robbing!"

Giuseppe was just bones but god, the smell coming from the grave. His hands were clutching Emliys' grimoire. "He was tryna guard the book even in death, huh." I waved my hand again, lifting the book with magic, gilding it towards me, letting out a sigh of relief, only to choke as the smell got to me.

"Need help?" Kols' outstretched hand was in my face. I took his hand as Bonnie grabbed Finns' hand. He pulled both of us up and out of the grave. Bonnie closed the grave, using magic to make the grave look undisturbed.

"Never again are we going grave robbing. That was the longest hour of my life!"

* * *

"Hold still, baby," Shelia comments as she braids Bonnies' hair. I made Bonnie get her hair done; Momma did mine last night after returning from our daily night of grave robbing.

"Why did you pick box braids of all things?!" Bonnie groans, face scrunched up as Aunt Shelia adjusted her hair once again.

"Oh, shut up and deal with it. It would be best if you had this hairstyle. I'm so sick of seeing you walk around with that fucked up hair. You need your hair done, and I'm not talking about putting a relaxer and flat iron it in."

I refuse to have Bonnie walking around, looking like a hot mess. Whoever did Bonnies' hair and wardrobe hated her on the show. She was a fucking beautiful, had a nice ass body, and had it hid under those granny clothes.

"These fit you nicely," Kol comments as he appears beside me. He reaches forward to touch my hair. "You put your grimy ass hands in my hair, and I'm gonna fuck you up, ghost or not."

Shelia snorts, shaking her head. "You and that boy are something else. I'm almost done, baby. Let me get your edges."

"It's just hair, little witch. I'll let you touch mine. Fairtrade, isn't it?" Kol grins.

I rolled my eyes, "You dumbass, it's typical white boy hair. I just got this done; it's still hurting." 

"There, all done. You look good." Shelia says as she pats Bonnie on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Grams. It looks good!" Bonnie smiles as she looks at her hair in the mirror I handed her.

"Hey, Bon, I'm going to head out. Care's waiting for me at the Grille. She's making me go shopping with her and to that stupid Founders ball."

"See you later, cuz." Bonnie and Shelia waved me goodbye. I left quickly, heading straight to the Grille, and I was greeted with an exciting sight. Damon Salvatore was sitting beside Caroline at our table. Her face was frowned up as he threw an arm around her shoulders. She pushed them off, easing away from him.

I grinned, walking towards them. "What do we have here, Care? Replacing me a new boy toy?" Caroline turned from Damon. "Ororo! Where have you been? I've been here for what seems like hours, waiting?"

I take a seat in front of Damon. "I was with BonBon, made her get her hair done. But, who's this?" I questioned, looking at Damon.

"Damon Salvatore, and you are gorgeous?" He holds out a hand, giving me a devilish smirk. I mentally roll my eyes; that wasn't going to work on me. He wasn't my type, and the way he acts is such a turn-off. "Ororo Bennett." I shake his hand, and I see both his eyebrows raise.

"Any relation to Bonnie Bennett?"

"She's my cousin but more like a sister. You see, I'm very overprotective of her. The same thing goes for Caroline here. Anyone who fucks with them fucks with me, and trust me; I'll make their life a living hell." Just for fun, I sent a small little pain spell his way. Damon winced, letting out a groan, clutching his head.

"C'mon Care; we've got to get going. See you around, Salvatore." I grab Carolines' hand, pulling her from her chair.

* * *

"This! This is it!" Caroline shrieks as I step out of the dressing room. "It's not a dress, but this suit is perfect for you, and the tie matches my dress. We'll be the hottest at the Founders Day ball!" She rushes forward, placing her hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer. She turned to the mirror.

"Look at us, Ororo and Caroline Bennett. The hottest couple in bland Mystic Falls. We're the spice this town needs." Caroline places her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her reflection in the mirror; she was right. We did look pretty good together.

"Now add me, and we will be unstoppable," Kol smirks as he appears beside me. "My, this suit fits you well." He bites his lip, giving me bedroom eyes. Caroline clears her throat. "Are you seriously considering fucking your ghost boyfriend right now? We were having an Ororo and Care moment!"

"Do tell her I am willing to share; there's no need for her to be jealous!" Kol says. "I am not saying that!"

"What? What did he say?" She questions, looking at Kol.

"He said he's willing to share, and there's no need to be jealous." I sigh.

"I'm gonna see what he looks like first before I can share you." I shook my head, smiling.

Wait a second; I would if I could touch Kol and Caroline simultaneously and get her to see him. I grabbed Kol and Carolines' hands, focusing my magic on the two.

'Make them see each other. Allow Caroline to see Kol.'

"Holy shit! He's hot, O!" I hum as Caroline checks Kol out.

"I feel like we're missing another person, but for now. This throuple is hot!" Caroline smiles. 


	11. Chapter 11

Alternating the timeline so far was going great. I protected Caroline, and she didn't fall into bed with Damon. Elena didn't invite Bonnie to dinner because she told her if Elena didn't ask us, she didn't want to be there. And of course, Elena didn't invite us, Caroline had no filter, and I openly made fun of them. Eh, It didn't hurt me in the slightest. 

Everything was normal, a bit too normal. Tanner died; Bonnie had a vision about it but brushed it off because nobody gave a shit about him. Or maybe it was because my attitude of not giving a shit has rubbed off onto Bon.

But for now, I spent my time with Caroline and Kol, sometimes Bonnie, but for some odd reason, she and Matt were the best of friends and was always hanging out. She and Finn were openly communicating, which went there was a relationship on the horizon. That reminds me, I have to save Enzo!

"What are you thinking about, witchling? You have your plotting face on?" Kol questions as he comes to stand by my side in the mirror. He reaches over, adjusting my tie as I do my cufflinks. 

"A rescue mission. You see, there's this whole organization called Augustine that knows about vampires, and they like to experiment and torture them." His eyes narrow, "and what are we going to do about that?" 

"I was thinking of killing a few scientists, burning the place to the group, and saving the poor vampire that has been held there for decades." 

"What are you two plotting?" Caroline asks as she walks into my room. Kol and I exchanged looks before responding, "Nothing." 

"Hm, whatever you say, as long as our date isn't ruined! And no, you're not third-wheeling, Kol Mikaelson!" 

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" He exclaims, throwing his arms up. 

"Watch tv, read, something! If Ororo needs you, she'll call. So, stay and be a good boy." Caroline reaches over, petting his head as if he was a dog. 

I'm beginning to regret having them touch one another. I should've kept him as a ghost boy she couldn't see. Wait, who said this was a date? You know what? I'm not even going to fight Care on this. If she says it's a date, then it's a date. 

  
  


"Don't pout, Kol. The founder's ball is boring as hell anyway. It's filled with stuck up assholes who keep romanticizing the past. Caroline is forced to attend because she's apart of the "founding families."

"I think it's stupid; Mystic Falls was here over a thousand years ago. My family, along with your ancestor, Ayana, were apart of the true founding families. Why aren't you apart of this century founding families?" He genuinely looked upset and confused. 

"Because during Mystic Falls "founding time," my ancestors were fucking slaves and burned at stake for practicing witchcraft." I didn't want to speak on the subject anymore. Everything I think about what poor Emily and the others had to suffer through. And in the show, Bonnie was just a slave as well. Always doing Elena and the Salvatores binding as if she didn't have a fucking mind of her own. Goddamn, Julie Plec!

Caroline wraps her arms around my waist, placing her chin on my shoulder. "Well, let's go piss these aristocratic assholes off?" 

"Care, we're going to be the talk of the town for a while. You up for it?" 

"I'll be the center of attention, duh!" 

~~~~~~

"Holy shit, there you are!" Tyler rushes over to me when Care and I arrived. 

"What's up?" He latched onto my free arm. "Tyler, what are you doing?" 

He shrugs, "I'm your second date, duh. Besides, we haven't talked in weeks; you owe me this to make up for the lost time." I made a face; he was right. Despite being close as kids, when this whole 'alternate the timeline' plan came to a head, I cut everyone off except for Care and Bonnie. Being friends with Tyler did change him a lot from canon. Papa Lockwood was still a piece of shit, but the abuse was a no-go as my Dad and uncles paid him a special visit when we were six after witnessing him slap the dog shit out of Tyler. 

"Hey, there's that Salvatore asshole," Tyler points out Damon. Who was staring creepily at me? I knew he was sniffing around for the Bennett talisman. He was probably still pissed off about the whole pain spell incident, but he deserved it. 

Barnabas was angsty as he watched Damon from the sidelines. Hopefully, he was still planning on vevaining and locking him in the cellular because I don't feel like dealing with him. 

As the boring ball dragged on, I danced with both Caroline and Tyler. Everyone was eying us, and I know we're going to be the talk of the town for the next couple of weeks. 

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," I tell them before following after Damon. I knew he had the talisman and was searching for a meal before leaving. 

"Hello, Damon." 

He turns, eying me. "Little Bennett, looking good." 

I roll my eyes, "you have something of mine, and I want it." He frowns, eyes narrowing. 

"Don't know what you're talking about." I hum, using my magic to pull him closer. 

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, witch?!" He tries to fight the unseen force, but it's useless. He dragged forward and forced to kneel at my feet. 

"My ancestor, Emily's talisman. Give it here, Salvatore." He growls, his eyes bleeding red, black veins covering his face. 

"Is that supposed to scare me? Honey, you are nowhere terrifying, but maybe that's just me." My magic keeps him in place as I searched his pockets. 

"Ahh, there it is." I purr, holding up the talisman in Damons' face. The rage in his eyes made me laugh. 

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" I scoffed, "I'd like to see you try. You'd have a pissed off blond, a vengeful original, the Lockwoods, Donovans, and let's not forget my family. Who I might add are all witches. You couldn't kill me if you tried. I'm not Emily nor my ancestors before me. I'm not putting up with vampires and their bullshit." With that said, I snapped Damons' neck. 

"That was much easier than I thought," I smirked as I pocketed the talisman. 

Stefan runs into the room; he's shocked as he takes in the scene. "You should keep your creepy brother on a leash, Barnabas. He tried to attack me." 

"I'll take care of him." Stefan rushes over, picking the unconscious Damon up. 

"You better, or I'll get rid of him for good," I called out as I walked away. I had to get back to Caroline and Tyler. 

Better luck, next time Salvatore. 

  
  


~~~~~

"Holy shit, we look really hot." Caroline laughs as Bonnie walks out of the bathroom. It was the annual 'Sexy Studs' carwash, and Caroline was making me attend. Upon learning that, I picked out our bikinis and made sure Bonnie had a hot one. She was not wearing whatever that shit was in the show. Sure it was cute, but no. 

We had the same bikinis, just in different colors. Bonnie's was pink, Carolines' was blue and I had a green one. 

Caroline lets out a gasp, "I have the perfect idea for our Halloween costumes!" 

~~~~~

"I'm close to setting Tiki on fucking fire," Bonnie growls as she slams her sponge on the car hood. She was washing the car aggressive as hell. 

"She's Damons' food source. I'm pretty sure she'll die soon." 

"Good!" I stared at Bonnie in shock. "Uhm, Bon, when did you get so…"

"Ororo, I hang out with you nearly twenty-four seven. You didn't think I'd start to act like you a bit?" 

I shrug. I could get used to this, Bonnie. Hm, Bonnie' zero fucks given' Bennett. I like the sound of that. 

Two weeks later, Tiki disappeared. Bonnie's words were. "Good riddance."

~~~~

It was Halloween and my birthday! I celebrated with a small party of family and friends, but Care was eager to attend Tylers' party.

Caroline's idea of the perfect costume was dressing us up as the Powerpuff girls. Bon was Blossom, Care was Bubbles, and I was Buttercup. 

"I hate you, Caroline Forbes." She laughed. 

"We look good! Stop pouting!" She and Bonnie had forced me to attend this stupid party. I'd rather be at home, watching horror movies. 

"Hi ladies, cider?" Tyler questions as he comes over with three cups. "Lockwood special, just how you like it, O."

"Thanks, Ty." I take the cup from him, throwing it back. I let out a sigh of stratification. "Good, another one! I want to be drunk enough that I don't remember tonight." 

"Is that Vicky dressed up as a vampire?" Bonnie questioned, pointing at the idiot that was dancing with Jeremy. 

"She's so corny!" Caroline says. I told her and Bonnie about Vicki getting turned into a vampire. 

Tyler lets out a groan. "She's always under Jeremy!" 

I roll my eyes, "Tyler, go get your boy and stop being such a pussy. I taught you better than this!" 

He drowns his drink, nodding. "You're right. I can do this." 

I patted him on the shoulder. "Go get em' tiger!" 

The night passed in a blur. I meant what I said about drinking until I couldn't remember. 

"Ororo, I'm tired," Caroline whines as I helped her stumble up the stairs to her room. 

"Tonight was fun. I hope Bon gets laid! She looked like she wanted to jump that guy's bones!" 

That guy was Matt, and I will personally murder Bonnie myself if she sleeps with him. 

"Hey, O?" Caroline whispers as I place her on her bed. 

"Hm?" 

"We should have hot lesbian sex right now." I closed my eyes; this girl would not give up on trying to fuck. "Care, you're drunk, and I don't take advantage of drunk people." 

"So what? Use your witchy magic to sober me up! Then we can have sex! Please?" Caroline pleads. 

"No, Care." 

She grabs my wrist, placing them on her breast. "PPLLEEEAASSSE?" I stare at her in shock. Oh, drunk Caroline is bold as hell. I removed my hands and placed them on her temple, sobering her up.

"See, easy peasy. Now, fuck me." There was no escaping her! Wait a second; I know what would scare her off for good. 

"I'm actually a forty-eight-year-old woman trapped in a teenager's body." Caroline laughs, falling backward onto her bed, peeling her shorts off. 

"I know this. I read it in your journal, remember? I don't care how old you were in your past life. You're seventeen years old here. Physically! So, there's no excuse! Girl likes girl. Girl and girl have hot, steamy sex!" She sits up, taking her top off. 

Well, she was right, but it's Caroline. Could I really sleep with her? 

"Stop thinking!" Caroline reaches over, yanking me onto the bed and on top of her. "Stop thinking and just go with the flow. And since you're like fifty, I'm sure you're extremely skilled, am I right?" 

I nod. She was right. I was a bit of a slut in my past life. 

"Well, act your age and show me a good time!" 

You know what, fuck it. I might regret it later, but to hell with it. 

Care's face broke into a grin as I placed my hands on her face. My thumbs were stroking her cheeks as I looked into her eyes.   
  


**( SMUT IS WRITTEN IN 3RD POV )**

  
  
"So, are you going to k-OH?" Ororo's mouth was warm against Caroline's. She closed her eyes; the kiss was deepened. Ororo's hands left her face and trailed up to her hair. She began running her nails through her scalp, causing a breathless moan to leave her mouth. 

Heat sparked in her belly as Ororo moves her kisses away from her mouth. Her hands were placed on Caroline's bralette, tracing the curves of her breast. Her hands find Caroline's hardened nipples peeking through the fabric. One hand leaves her breast, running over her stomach, ribs, and back to her breast. Ororo begins to palm them softly, thumbs brushing over each nipple, rolling them between her fingers. Caroline moans softly. 

"Y-you should t-take o-ur clothes off." 

Ororo stands, slowly pulling off her skirt and crop top, kicking them into a pile with Caroline's discarded clothes. 

She pulls Caroline up from the bed, picking her up, causing Caroline to wrap her legs around her waist. She climbs on top of Caroline, each arm placed on the side of her head, taking in her breathless appearance. Messy hair from Ororo's hands, flushed cheeks, dusted pink. "Gorgeous." Ororo grins into Caroline's mouth as she kisses her again.

Ororo pushes the straps of Caroline's bra off her shoulders, kneeling between her legs, taking her breast in her hands. 

She palmed her breast softly. Caroline raises her shaky hands, clasping onto Ororo's strapless bra, yanking it off, and tossing it on the floor. 

"Someone's excited." Ororo laughs as Caroline giggles. Now they were closer, chest to chest, Caroline clutching Ororo's shoulders as she palms her breast. Her right-hand leaves her beast. 

Caroline whines as Ororo's hand, shuffled between her thighs. She ran a finger along the edges of Caroline's underwear, brushing her soft, warm skin. She stroked two fingers over the smooth fabric, feeling the warmth of Caroline's wet pussy.

  
  


"Did I do this, Caroline? Am I the one that made you this wet, hmm?" 

  
  


Caroline made a tiny, frantic noise, nodding. "Only one that can get me like this, O." 

Ororo presses a finger at Caroline's entrance would be, teasingly. Her own pussy was wet; she could feel it pulsing and aching. Soaking through her underwear, hot and slick as she squeezed her thighs together. 

Ororo watches as she inhales, the way her breast moved when she inhaled. She was a stunning sight. Her bare stomach, narrow hips, perky breast. Her blonde hair fanned out against the comforter. 

She leaned over Caroline bracing an elbow on the mattress by Caroline's arm while her other hand continued to rub Caroline's pussy through her underwear. She kept her eyes on Caroline's face, watching for any signs of discomfort. 

  
  


Caroline was so wet. Ororo stroked her slowly, circling her entrance with her pointer and middle finger. Teasingly add pressure, watching Caroline's breathing quicken. 

Caroline shuddered, hands reaching out to grip the bedsheet. "Please," she began letting out a moan as Ororo pushed against her entrance. 

Ororo quickly peels off Caroline's underwear, throwing them behind her. 

Ducking down to kiss Caroline, she presses her finger inside her at a slow, steady pace. 

  
  


Caroline was hot, wet, and pulsing around Ororo's finger, causing her to let out a moan as she felt the wetness. She sucks Caroline's bottom lip, slipping her tongue inside her mouth. They continued to kiss as Caroline's hips were rising off the bed, and she was making sweet noises into Ororo's mouth.

Caroline moaned as Ororo kissed her mouth, throat, collarbone and sucking each of her nipples. 

"More, please." She pleaded, hands coming to hold the back of Ororo's head as she finger fucked her at a steady pace. Her hips were moving with her hand, meeting each thrust.

Ororo adds a second finger with ease. She could feel the soft ridges of Caroline's inner ways. She crooked her fingers upwards, falling into a rhythm.

"You're so fucking wet," she says, "you're dripping, baby girl. It's pulsing and gripping my fingers. Does it feel good?" 

Caroline nods, throwing her head back, her grip tightening on the sheets and Ororo's head. 

Ororo leans down, trailing hot, open mouth kisses down the center of her chest, down her stomach and hip bones. She slides her fingers out of Caroline with ease, placing them in her mouth and licking the slick wetness from them. 

"W-what are you doing?" Caroline questions, but Ororo doesn't respond. 

She shuffles down the bed, lowering herself onto her belly, slipping two fingers back into Caroline. She fucks her as she runs her lips to the edge of her pussy. Nosing the soft skin, smelling Caroline's wetness. 

"Yes!" Caroline gasps, reaching down, tightening her grip on Ororo's hair. Ororo trailed her tongue down her outer lips. 

She dragged her tongue up Caroline's pussy from top to bottom. Lapping up her wetness and folds. Placing slow, open-mouthed kisses on her pussy as she brushed her clit. 

She used her free hand to push open Caroline's thighs, giving her full view of her pussy. Flushed pink and glistening with wetness. It was trailing to her ass. 

Ororo licked her from there to the entrance of her pussy. Tongue toying at the entrance. 

She pushes her tongue inside Caroline, face pressed into her wet pink folds. She tongue fucked her with a slow, steady pace, licking her insides. She would place two fingers inside her pussy while she'd take her clit inside her mouth, loving the way Caroline would twitch, lifting her hips. She sucked her clit lightly, then changing the pace, sucking harder. 

When she heard Caroline's breathing change becoming louder and harsh, hips jerking, moving off the bed. She knew Caroline was getting close. 

"Oh, God! Ororo!" 

She was going to come. Caroline was going to come. Her pussy tightening around Ororo's fingers. Ororo continued sucking at her clit, fingers crooked inside her. Carolina wrapped her thighs around Ororo's neck, fucking herself on Ororo's fingers as she rode out her orgasm on her fingers and tongue. As she tensed, her pussy tightened, pulsing, wetness flooded out. 

Ororo fucked her through it. Her mouth was moving to her pussy, cleaning it as Caroline came down from her high, legs trembling. 

"O...come here." She reaches for Ororo, who pulls away from her pussy. Ororo grabs her hands as Caroline pulls her up until she's hovering above her. 

"I want to..." her hands come to rest on Ororo's hips. Ororo knows right away what she wants. 

"Are you sure?" 

"It might not be the best you've ever had, but please? That was amazing, and I've gotta try it." 

Ororo laughs, shuffling until she's straddling Caroline's head. Ororo lowers herself until her pussy brushes against Caroline's lips, who opens her mouth, licking her. She was hesitant at first, giving soft kitten licks before she becomes bolder, flattening her tongue. 

  
  


She drags her tongue across Ororo's pussy, nosing her clit, quickly finding her entrance. "Fuck, Care, ah," Ororo moans, gripping Caroline's hair. Her thighs were spread around Caroline's head. Her wetness was dripping down her thighs as Caroline's warm mouth lapped at her core. 

Ororo began to circle her hips on Caroline's face. Caroline slipped two fingers inside her, causing Ororo to arch her back, fingers tightening in her hair. 

Ororo worked her hips, light gasps and sighs filling the room. 

When Caroline sucked harder on her clit, Ororo tensed, and she came hard. She closed her eyes, drifting as she came down from her high, settling back into her body, catching her breath. 

Eyes still closed, she rolled off Caroline collapsing onto the bed. When she opened her eyes, Caroline licked her slick from her fingers before lying on her chest. 

Sweat was cooling their skin as Caroline looked up at Ororo. "That was awesome," 

Ororo hummed, leaning down to kiss her. Their mouths moved together, slowly and gently. 

Caroline felt terrific; she was on cloud nine. She'd finally gotten Ororo. Everything was perfect. 

"Wait, does this mean we're together?" 

"Yes, Care." 

"YES!"

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

"Little witch!" Kol growls as I walked into my room. "Yes, Kol?" I pull my top off, throwing it into my hamper as I walk into my bathroom.

"You didn't return last night, and I was unable to reach you. I was bloody worried sick!" Kol throws his hands up, a look of frustration on his face.

"Oh! Don't worry; I was with Care. I stayed the night."

Kol turns from his upset pacing to stare at me; his eyes narrowed before widening. "You whore! You slept with her! Goddamn her!"

I laugh as Kol falls face-first into my comforter.

"She beat me to it! If only I had a blasted physical body! I'll have you yet, Ororo Bennett!"

I shake my head, grabbing some clean clothes from my closet. Poor guy probably had blue balls or whatever it was ghost had. I mean, he was locked away for a hundred years.

* * *

"O! I'm so glad you're here! I heard from Finn, Kol was a big baby." Bonnie pulls me into a hug as I entered the Grill with Caroline.

"Also, FINALLY! After like six years of hearing Care moan and cry over you. You're finally together! This is great!"

"I am going to kill Finn. Spreading lies!" I gave Kol a deadpan look. He's been acting like a complete jealous child for the past couple of hours.

I take notice of the blonde standing beside Bonnie. "This is Lexi! She says she's Barnabas best friend." Bon introduces us. I shake Lexi's hand, smiling.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ororo, and this is my girlfriend, Caroline. I'm Bonnie's cousin."

"Barnabas?"

The three of us nod, "that's what we call Stefan. He reminds us of the broody vampire."

Lexi stares at us for a few moments. I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"He is a bit broody, but I wouldn't want him any other way. You guys want a drink?"

Later that night, I find Lexi. I decided to warn her about Damon. I wouldn't actively try to save her. But, I'd give her a hint.

"Hey Lexi, you should keep an eye out. Someone might try to fame and kill you."

She looks at me confused before turning to see that I was staring at Damon. A look of understanding comes over her face.

"Thank you."

I shrug. "Just trying to save a life."

* * *

It turns out warning Lexi did save her life. She hauled ass out of town right after the party. But that didn't stop the bodies that began to pile up around Mystic Falls. I knew it was one of Anna's minions starting shit. Jesus, you could never get a break in Mystic Falls. And it's only going to get worst from here!

"I know we aren't close or anything, but I wanted to give you this." Elena hands me a vervain bracelet. "Stefan told me that it was basically protection against vampires. It would burn them." 

"Her vampire boyfriend is useless. How didn't he tell her that you and Bonnie were witches?!" Kol rolls his eyes, shaking his head at Elena. "You aren't any better doppelganger."

"You're a couple of months late. We've known since Barnabas first stepped into Mystic Falls." Bonnie comments, sipping her shake. She slides the bracelet back to Elena. "We don't need them."

"Is it because you're like voodoo witches?"

Kol looks at her in disbelief. "She is incredibly dumb, darling. It's clear that she and her lover lack in the brain department. Voo doo witches, really?! You didn't think to do research!"

"We aren't voodoo witches, well, my aunt and uncle are, but we aren't. We're Bennett witches, which is apart of the first bloodline of magic."

"You're a shitty friend. What if we weren't witches and Damon decided to snack on us? What would you have done besides be too late? You haven't even told Caroline about vampires. What if she gets hurt? Guess who I'm going to come after? You, Gilbert. I'm going to murder you."

Elena doesn't respond, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Lucky for you, I told her. But you haven't told Jeremy or Jenna. Have you given them vervain? Or have you left them blindsided in this shit?"

"I-I," she stutters, looking at Bonnie for help.

"It's your fault, Elena. You should be more honest with people you claim to care about."

"Stop hanging up on me! I'm sorry,okay?"

I shake my head, "You should go and take your bracelets with you. Give them to Jeremy and Jenna. Stop lying to them. In the end being truthful will save their lives, Elena."

Elena nods, taking them back. She leaves the Grill in a rush.

"How much you wanna bet she does the exact opposite?" Bonnie questions.

"I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she'll listen to me; you know she's kinda terrified of me."

Damon Salvatore slips into Elenas' abandoned chair. "Wicked Witches." He greets, smiling.

Bonnie groans, pushing her shake away. "What do you want?"

"I need your help ladies."

Bonnie and I exchanged looks before bursting out laughing in his face. A glimpse of displeasure takes over his face as we cackle.

"Did he really just ask us for help?!" Bonnie loses it, nearly falling out of her chair.

Damon lets out a growl, punching the table. Bonnie and I stop laughing, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to scare us? Oooh, I'm so scared of the big bad vampire." I teased as Bonnie lets out a snort. "He thinks he can scare us."

Rage takes over Damon's expression. "I could always go after that blonde you've got hanging off your shoulder. I bet her blood would be delicious."

"Oh shit," Kol comments.

I knew Damon couldn't compel Caroline, but that didn't mean he couldn't snap her neck out of rage because he couldn't get his way. He loved to throw temper tantrums.

"You lay a hand on her, and I'll rip your heart out. But first, I'll start with your dear little Katherine, and then I'll kill Stefan. I'd kill him just for kicks, hearing you beg and plead for me to spare his life."

He stared at me in shock, "How do you know about Katherine?"

"I know many things, Salvatore. Especially about you. Poor little Damon, who never received Daddy or Mommy's love. Always second best to your baby brother, Stefan. Even the girl you 'love' will always choose Stefan over you."

"Damn, she did not hold back," Bonnie tells Kol and Finn, who gape at me in shock.

Damon sat in silence as I stood from the table. "Until you learn how to speak to me, your precious Katherine will fucking rot. I have the talisman, and I don't plan on opening the tomb anytime soon, dickhead."

"By the way, we don't do shit for free, so next time act like you have common sense and come with a price," Bonnie says, slapping twenty bucks on the table. She, Finn, and Kol followed me out the Grill.

Damon had ruined my mood for the night. Fuck cocky, selfish, manipulative bitch ass vampires."   
  



	13. Chapter 13

"Despite this being odd, it isn't uncomfortable," Caroline comments as she lays on my shoulder. 

"Both of you can go to hell. Using me as a fucking headrest." 

The three of us, Kol, Care, and I were relaxing in the sitting room, watching a movie. The two of them decided to lay their heads on each of my shoulders. It was a bit comforting to lay my cheek on top of Kol's big ass head. 

"I feel like you've just insulted me, Ororo." 

I snickered, "I did. You've got a big ass head." 

"Don't say anything back unless you want your feelings hurt. It's not worth it. She'll bring up childhood traumas and all." Caroline shakes her head at Kol. He sighs, turning back to the tv. 

Surprisingly, Mystic Falls was quiet for the past couple of days. Elena did take my advice and told Jenna and Jeremy about vampires. Maybe there was hope for her after all. Damon was still lurking around, stalking Bonnie and me. That guy really couldn't take a hint. If he came with a price, maybe I'd help. He isn't considered a friend nor family. Damon hasn't done anything for me to offer my help. 

My phone beeped; who could be texting me at ten o'clock at night? It better be damn important. 

**A vampire has kidnapped me, claims her name is Anna. Know her? - BonBon**

**Shit, I forgot about her ass. Her mom, Pearl, is in the tomb, and Anna wants it open. - O**

**So are we going to open it? - BonBon**

**Yea, but don't do it for free! Tell her to name her price, and we'll consider helping. We have the grimoire, and only a Bennett can open the tomb anyway. - O**

**Got it. These vamps are dumb; why didn't they take my phone first. smh - BonBon**

**GIRL! Elena is here too and trying to sweet-talk Anna…. I'm embarrassed for her. Do you think 50k is too much? We can split ten each. It's not like we need the money. - BonBon**

**Whatever you want, cuz. That's your best friend sweetie - O**

**Fuck you. 50k it is. Meet Anna and me at the tomb, let's get this over with - BonBon**

"Annabelle kidnapped Bonnie; she wants Bon to open the tomb tonight," I say, dropping my phone in my lap. 

"Are you going to do it?" Kol questions. 

I shrug; "I don't care. I'm torching it as soon as Damon runs in and realizes Katherine isn't in the tomb. Hopefully, Pearl will get out in time." 

"I still can't believe that doppelganger has been on the run from Nik for 500 years. Does she truly believe he doesn't know her every move?" 

I let Kol and Caroline sit up before standing. "I'm going to kill some vampires tonight. Stay here, keep each other company or whatever." 

"But I'm supposed to be with you at all times, Little Witch." 

I wave my hand, summoning Emily's grimoire and the talisman. The items floated into the room, levitating in front of me as I grabbed my jacket, throwing my braids into a bun on top of my head. 

"Trust me; I'll be fine. I don't need you standing guard, Kol. I've got this."

* * *

  
"Finally, you're here. She's been working my nerves." Bonnie rolls her eyes at Anna, who was pacing behind her. "Do you have everything?" 

"Right here," I pull the talisman out of my pocket and the grimoire out of my backpack. Bonnie had already drawn the pentagram, set up the torches and the water bottle. All we had to do was the spell. 

"Wicked witches." Damon appears at my side. 

"What's your price, Salvatore?" I questioned as Bonnie took the grimoire from my hands.   
"Sixty thousand…" I stare at him with a raised eyebrow. I'm not Bonnie; even though I don't need the money, it would be nice to put it in my savings account. 

Damon rolls his eyes, "Fine, 60 thousand a piece! That's a hundred and twenty thousand. Does that meet your demands, Missy?" 

I shrugged, "Not exactly, but it's good enough for now." I turn back to Bonnie. "Let's get this show on the road." 

She stood, handing me the talisman, holding the grimoire. We joined hands and began chanting. 

“Phasmatos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San.” 

The torches flared up, winds whipping our hair as we chanted. Upon hearing the tomb door open, we stopped. I turned to Anna and Damon. 

"Five minutes, hurry up and get whoever you're looking for!" 

Anna and Damon take off, running into the tomb. I dropped Bonnie's hand, placing the talisman on my neck. I was keeping my word and burning that bitch to the ground. 

"Ororo, what the hell are you doing? There isn't a full moon!" Bonnie exclaims. 

"I have to burn these vampires, Bon." I began to chant. 

"ORORO! DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SPELL!" I almost stopped chanting as I hear my ma's voice yelling at me. I shake my head, continuing to chant. 

I have a feeling I know who brought her along. I open my eyes, glaring at Elena and Stefan. Those two don't know how to fuck off and mind their own business! Why the fuck would they bring my mom? Hold up- is that Shelia? 

FUCK! Shelia died in the show for this shit. No, I refused to let her pass this time. Bonnie couldn't lose her. 

My mom grabbed my hand, "you can't break the seal on your own!" 

"I'm not trying to break it. I want to burn it to the ground!" 

She shakes her head, "To burn it, you have to break the seal. Baby, you're not strong enough for that." 

Shelia takes my other hand, "let us help you." 

"But...Aunt Shelia, you'll die." I felt tears gather in my eyes. I couldn't let that happened. 'Please, don't,' I pleaded with my tear-filled eyes. 

Bonnie grabs Shelia's other hand. "With all of us together, I'm sure we'll be okay." 

I felt their magic bond with mine, and they began to chant, and I joined in sorrow, filling my voice. 

“Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos.” 

I felt my magic along with talisman began to drain. I felt light-headed as we broke the tomb seal, and smoke began to pour out the tomb.

"What is happening?!" Anna ran out of the tomb, Pearl by her side. No one answered her as we still chanted. 

Damon ran out of the tomb, looking around frantic and confused. "She wasn't in the tomb. What the hell is going on?" He takes in the four of us.

"Oh shit," were my final words before I collapsed. I could faintly hear my mom and Shelia calling my name as I faded away. 

I find myself standing beside Qetisyah and Emily in the old witch's cottage. 

"You prevented Shelia from dying." Qetisyah places a hand on my shoulder. 

"I couldn't let her die! Bonnie needs her!" 

Emily shakes her head, "Time punished you, Ororo. It took your life instead. How do you think Bonnie would feel if she didn't have you? You seem not to realize how much you've influenced this timeline so far. Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Elena, and even Kol have changed for the better with you being here. I'm sure you could affect the Salvatore's as well." 

"Even with Shelia gone, Bonnie would've had you and the rest of your family. Her parents as well." Qetisyah says. "How do you think Caroline will react to your death? What about Kol? You were the one to tell him everything would be 'alright,' didn't you? How will he feel knowing that he wasn't there to prevent your death? You could've easily pulled his magic and survived." 

"OKAY! You can stop guilt-tripping me! God, I feel like shit, and I've learned my lesson. No more trying to fight time, I get it." 

Qetisyah and Emily exchanged grins. "That's all we wanted for you to understand, Ororo. Now, go back to your family and make peace." 

She places a hand on my forehead, and I find myself falling back into my body. 

I gasp awake, sitting up. I looked around to see that I was in a hospital room. Bonnie, Caroline, Finn, and Kol were gathered around the bed. Both of the girls are holding each of my hands. 

"ORORO! You're awake!" Kol shakes Caroline awake. "She's awake, Caroline!" 

Caroline wastes no time sitting up and throwing herself into my arms, which jolts Bonnie awake. She repeats the same action as Care. 

"Uhm, hi?" 

Finn and Kol glare at me as Bonnie lets out a sob. 

Yeah, I'm in trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

“You knew she wasn’t in the tomb.” 

I tensed as I heard Damon’s voice come from behind me. I was hiding in the woods, away from Caroline and Bonnie. They were smothering me and I couldn’t deal with it. Since being released from the hospital last week, I haven’t gotten any time to myself. I get it, I died and it terrified them but that didn’t mean I wanted them under me twenty-four seven. I needed space! Time to breathe!

“What makes you say that, Salvatore?” 

He was quiet for a few moments, “It was the look you gave me when I ran out of the tomb. You knew.” I shrug as he climbs up the tree, taking a seat on the branch below me. 

“So what if I did? You weren’t going to learn your lesson without seeing actual proof.” 

I’m surprised he hadn’t turned his emotions off and throw a fucking tantrum but he’s probably afraid. There are ten active Bennett witches that could take him down with a flick of a hand. 

“Was the lesson realizing I’ve been lied to? That I’ve been waiting over a hundred years for nothing?” 

I let out a hum. “Katherine Pierce is not who you think she is.” 

“She’s a lying, manipulative, evil bitch.” Damon sneered, his hand tightening on the branch. 

“But you were the fool to believe her. Even stupider to fall for her. She was involved with Stefan for a reason. I honestly don’t understand this stupid personal vendetta you’ve gotten against Stefan. It’s unnecessary! If you wanted to die so bad then…..Why not just commit suicide?” 

Damon looked up to me in shock. “What?” 

“Damon, you’re always blaming Stefan for turning you. I’ll admit it was a bit selfish of him but, you’re his big brother. Of course, he thinks he can’t live without you and whatever. But, this whole ‘Stefan turned me and everything I do is to get back at him’ agenda is dragged out and so stupid. If you didn’t want to be a vampire all you had to do was pull that daylight ring off and walk your pasty little ass right out into the sun.”

There were a few moments of silence. 

“You make it seem so easy.” 

“It is, Damon. You’re just a pussy and despite the fact that you want to punish Stefan you can’t leave your baby brother alone. You love him no matter how much you claim you ‘hate’ him. At the end of the day, you’re brothers. But for the love of God, stop letting women get in between the two of you! And stop sleeping with all the girls your brother associates with! You’re always running after his sloppy seconds! Get a woman of your own!” 

Damon opens his mouth to respond but I continue talking. I needed to get this shit off my chest because I’m never saying it again nor dealing with Damon Salvatore like this. 

“No, listen to me, Damon Salvatore! You need to find a woman! Not a teenage girl! You seem to forget that Stefan is still a teenager, he’s allowed to sleep with them. But you! You were turned at what, twenty-five?! You’re a grown-ass man, running after teenagers! Grown the fuck up, go out into the real world, and find yourself a woman! A woman that’s all about you. If you wouldn’t go after your brother’s girls then you wouldn’t have a problem with them always having feelings for Stefan.” 

I took a calming breath after releasing my personal frustration against Damon. I’ve got more issues to dish out with him but for now, he needed to hear this shit. 

Damon was silent. 

“You can heed my words, Damon. Or just continuing being a piece of shit and always second best to your baby brother. And honestly, in your eyes, you’re ‘second-best’ because you have so many major self-esteem issues. You have this imaginary competition with him.” 

I’m glad I don’t have to deal with that. Bonnie and Lucy are my sisters and I’d never see them as competition. Sure, we have our ups and downs but I’d never set out to kill them for a personal vendetta. Or maybe we just aren’t broken like the rest of these weirdos. The Bennett's are an actual family. We have love, loyalty, and respect for one another. 

“Hey Rochelle, you want to go on a trip?” 

A trip with Damon Salvatore? Hmm, that sounds like fun. If he tried anything I could easily set him on fire, burst his brain, or snap his neck. Wait! That gives me an idea!

“Tell me, Damon, do you fancy paying a visit with me to Whitmore College?” 

“What do you need from there?” 

“My little sister’s future is on that campus. So, are you in?” 

Damon pretended to think for a moment. “Will there be death?” 

“Death, bloodshed, whatever you want. Just take me before the others realize I’m missing!” 

Damon jumps down from the branch, landing on his feet. He turns holding out his arms.

“What are you doing?” 

He smirks, “C’mon Rochelle. Jump! I’ll catch you.” 

This fool must be out of his mind thinking I’m going to trust him. What are the people in this town? You have one little ‘heart to heart’ with them and they think you’re best friends. What the fuck? 

Damon motions for me to jump. If I bust my ass fucking with this vampire, I’m going to kill him. Fuck the storyline!

I slide off the branch, silently praying to my ancestors. 

It was mere seconds before I landed in Damon’s arms. I’m going to smack myself for this later but I let out a sigh of relief, leaning my forehead against his forearm to catch myself. 

“You should hold on, Rochelle. I can hear your blond Barbie calling you.” I shake my head. 

No, I’ve got to get to Whitmore today. They can’t stop this from happening.

“Run,” I tell Damon, wrapping my arms around his neck, closing my eyes. Damon takes off. 

  
  


* * *

“Give me that.” Damon snatches my phone from my hand, throwing it in the backseat. Which hits Kol in the head. He showed up ten minutes into the ride and has already given me an earful about running away and for being in Damon’s company at that. 

“You sneaked away to hang out with this, Ororo? He’ll get you killed for some stupid reason!” 

I tuned him out, turning up Damon’s music. Kol rolled his eyes, huffing. “Sure, ignore me now. But, just know I will be telling Caroline and Bonnie what you’re up to!” 

Fucking snitch. He’s supposed to be having my back! 

“Alright, we’re here. So, what’s the big plan, Rochelle?” 

“This is a rescue mission, Salvatore. Tell me, do you remember Enzo?” 

Damon's eyes widened, “How the hell do you know these things? How do you know about him?!” 

I tapped my temple, “ psychic, magic, and my loyal ancestors.” 

There was no way in hell I was going to tell him about being from another dimension. He’d use it to manipulate the hell out of me. 

“Pick me up, Salvatore. We need to be quick and smart with this.” Damon bends his knees, allowing me to climb onto his back. 

* * *

“This was easier than I thought,” I said as Damon killed the doctor that was existing in the room that we assumed Enzo was being held in. 

It didn’t take us any time to break into Whitmore and head to the underground lab. I let Damon have his fun while I used my magic to manipulate the electronic lock. 

“Anytime now, Rochelle!” 

I glared at him as the door beeped, sliding open. “My fucking name is Ororo, get it right! Now, wait here. I don’t think he’d take too kindly to seeing your ugly mug.” I wave my hand, silencing Damon and sticking his feet to the floor. 

“So, they’re sending teenagers to do their bidding now?” Enzo’s quiet voice speaks out as I stepped into the small lab. 

He was strapped down to a metal table, his limbs being held by leather straps. 

“I’m here to get you out of here. I should’ve come sooner.” I say as I walk over to him, waving my hand. The straps come undo as Enzo looks at me in disbelief. 

“What? How’d you know I was in here? Are you related to one of those fuckers?” I shake my head as his body locks up. 

“What are you going to do to me? Torture me so much? Pull me apart? Trust me there isn’t anything they haven’t done to me in here.” 

“No, Enzo. I’m taking you to your new home but for now, I’m going to need you to rest because you won’t like who I brought with me.” His body begins to float in front of me. 

“What does a baby witch want with me?” 

Damn, he asks a lot of questions! I willed my magic to knock him unconscious as I started setting the lab on fire. I’m not leaving shit behind!

“We’ve gotta go! I hear the alarms!” Damon wraps an arm around my waist, throwing me over his shoulder, flashing out of the lab. Enzo was floating behind us at lighting speed. 

  
  


“He’s gonna want revenge when he wakes up isn’t he?” Damon asks as he takes in the sight of Enzo’s floating body. 

“Who wouldn’t? You left him behind! You could’ve saved him years ago but nope! Selfish Damon Salvatore strikes again!” I climb into the backseat, guiding Enzo’s body behind me. Once we were settled, his head resting in my lap, Damon started the car. 

“Where the hell is he going to stay? He can’t stay at the boarding house!” 

I rolled my eyes. “He’s going to be staying with me for a bit. Now drive, Salvatore!” 

I was one hundred percent sure my parent would let him stay but we have a big house and Enzo needs to be nursed back to health before anything. Plus, I have to get him and Bonnie to meet! I need to get the Benzo ship sailing. Fionne was already sailing, we just needed to get Finn’s body.

“Great, now Saint Stefan is calling me.” Damon groans as he answers his phone. 

“Yes, brother?” 

“Damon, why do I have Caroline and Bonnie at the boarding house threatening to mutilate my body if you don’t bring Ororo? Did you seriously kidnap her? Is this some kind of revenge that she didn’t tell you about Katherine? What have you done to her?” 

Damn Stefan didn’t even let Damon get in a word before accusing him of kidnaping but I don’t blame him. Damon is unpredictable sometimes and a piece of shit. He’d do something like that if I didn’t show him who’s the dominant one. 

“If you’d give me a second to talk! I’d be happy to let you know Rochelle is alright. We decided to take a little road trip, let out some tension, have fun.” 

“LISTEN HERE, YOU SICK BASTARD! IF YOU’VE LAID ONE HAND ON MY ORORO I’LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?!” Damon and I winced as Caroline yelled through the phone. 

“Care-”

“ORORO BENNETT, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! TAKING OFF WITH THAT PYSCHO?” 

Dear ancestors, it was even worse now that Bonnie was yelling. 

“Hang it up.” I mouthed to Damon, who nodded.

“Who knows when we’ll be back in town. Maybe today, tomorrow, next we-” I snatched the phone from Damon, hanging it up.

“You’ve done enough. Just drive.” 

He rolls his eyes, turning on the radio. “Whatever, Rochelle.”

“FOR THE LAST TIME MY FUCKING NAME IS ORORO!” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I wanted to thank you all for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! I appreciate them so much! I have some sad news though. My mom recently suffered a stroke and I have to take care of her on top of working twelve hours, four to five days a week. So, I won't be updating as quickly as I usually am. And I've just lost my client today ( I'm a personal caregiver ) and I'm grieving. I hope you guys can respect that.
> 
> And I'm so sorry about the grammar mistakes! I write on goggle docs and use Grammarly. Apparently, it isn't picking up on the errors. I'll edit and correct the book when it's finished. I don't have the time right now. This is a hobby for me whenever I get spare time. But, if you guys decide to stick it out with me, thank you and I hope you enjoy Homebound!

“YOU COMPLETE DUMBASS, ORORO BENNETT!”

I barely had to process anything as I stepped inside my house because my cheek met Bonnie’s hand. “What the hell, Bonnie?!” I yelp you, grabbing my stinging cheek. She and Caroline were standing in front of me and boy were they pissed. 

“You ran off with this lunatic for five hours! We didn’t know where you were! We thought something had happened!” 

I shrug, shoving past them leaving Damon standing at the door. “I was fine! I can handle myself! God, I want you two to stop treating me like I’m a fucking damsel in distress!” 

Damon awkwardly coughs, shifting in the doorway. “Gonna invite me in, Rochelle?” 

“FUCK NO! GO HOME, SALVATORE!” Bonnie throws her hand up, sending Damon flying backward, landing at the bottom porch step. 

“Take care of Enzo for me and I’ll tell you all about your lover girl, Damon,” I called out before the door slammed. 

“You took him to rescue Enzo? The Enzo?” Caroline questions, her angry expression fading as I nod. 

“Who the hell is Enzo?” 

Caroline squeals, clapping. “This is so exciting! I’m still pissed at you but Benzo will be happening soon!” 

Bonnie looks at Caroline in disgust. “You’re worthless, Caroline! I knew I should’ve brought Finn and Kol instead!” 

Caroline shrugs, rolling her eyes. “What’s Kol going to do against Ororo, honestly? She owns us, not the other way around. Sure, we’ll scowl her here and then but I’m sure she knew what she was doing with this.” 

“See! Thank you for knowing I had this handle, Care!” 

Bonnie scoffs, “Ororo, half the shit you do it is not planned.” 

“Bitch, don’t start with me!” 

* * *

“Little witch, do you want to tell me why you have my brother’s name in your contacts?” I turn, snatch my phone from Kol. God, he was nosey as hell. 

“None of your business! Stay out of my stuff, I’m still pissed at you for snitching!” Kol blows a raspberry, plopping down in the chair beside me. 

“Your parents yelled at you, Bonnie beat you upside the head and still didn’t knock any sense into you. Especially if you’re in contact with my dagger happy brother.” 

“Fuck you, Kol. I’m trying to get your body back! I need access to the coffins to do that. So, I’ve got to lure Klaus into town.” 

“And just how are you planning on doing that?” 

I smirked, “What’re the two things he needs to break his curse?” 

Kol’s eyes widened. “The moonstone and doppelgänger. Do you have the stone? Since when?” 

“My parents have had it since I was like ten,” I replied, shrugging. It had been a long time and the least of my concerns until now. I’m tired of ghost Kol, I wanted his real body and I wanted to see some real-life action. I want to see the original hybrid up close and personal. And maybe he’ll unleash Ripper Stefan. 

“You’re plotting. I can see it in your eyes. But, do tell me you have a solid plan?” 

“Of course I do! And your other brother is included in it as well.” 

“You’ve been in contact with Elijah and Klaus? Since when did those two separate?” I shrug, I didn’t care. I just needed those two in Mystic Falls asap so I can undagger Finn and Kol. Speaking of Elijah...I wonder where he is? 

“Ororo, you bloody bint. You invited Elijah here on purpose! You wanted him to see the doppelgänger!” 

I hid a smile as Kol watched Elijah walk into the Grill. Elijah scanned the restaurant with calculating eyes before setting his sight on me. 

“What the bloody hell is that? What did he do to his blasted hair?!” 

Banged Elijah was cute to me. It's just something about that man in a suit that does something to me. 

“No. No. Do not catch feelings for my bloody brother, Ororo! He isn’t even all that attractive! He’s so stiff and uptight! You’d never get along with him!” I ignored Kol as Elijah arrived at my table. 

“I assume you’re Miss. Bennett?” 

“That’s me.” I extend my hand as he reaches out, taking it in his grip. 

“Ugh! No!” Kol groans, throwing a hand over his face as Elijah kisses my hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Miss. Bennett.” 

“When did you two start talking? How did you get in contact with him? Where have I been?!” Kol begins to rant and I drown him out as Elijah takes a seat in front of me. 

“Tell me again, Miss. Bennett, how do you know of my family’s whereabouts?” 

I held up a finger, “Remember what we talked about, Elijah? Money first, talking after.” 

Elijah nods, taking out his phone. “Fair enough.” He fiddles with it for a few seconds before my phone chimes. Ah, new money. Might buy a new car with this. 

“Your brother is carting them around with him in their coffins.” 

“And how do you know this?” 

“Because Kol is sitting right here beside me. Normally, I wasn’t going to say anything, I planned on luring Klaus to town but decided to bring you in. We can easily take your siblings back with something Klaus has wanted for a thousand years.” 

Elijah narrows his eyes. I knew I was treading a dangerous line now but I needed Kol. 

“You claim my brother is with you...Tell me something only he would say.” 

Kol raised an eyebrow. “Ask him about Klaus and Lucien. The few nights before he turned him.” 

“Klaus and Lucien, a few nights before he turned him.” A grimace overcomes Elijah’s face. “If he’s daggered, then how is he here with you? How is that possible?” 

“Let’s just say my ancestor, Qetisyah threw him a bone. He’s been with me the past couple of months, the quicker I get him undaggered the quicker I can get him off my ass. But to do that I need Klaus.” 

Elijah stares at the space beside me where Kol was seated. “You’ve been in my brother’s company for months and reached out to me a few weeks ago.” 

“The past few weeks have been...There are no words for it but look, I can do this with or without you. I can even help Klaus break his curse. I have the two key things he needs.” 

Elijah places his hand on top of mine. “And what is that, Miss. Bennett?” 

“The moonstone and a Petrova doppelgänger,” I say as Elena walks into the Grill, Stefan right behind her. 

“I thought the Petrova bloodline ended with Katerina.” 

I tutted, “She had a daughter and the bloodline continued. Now, are you going to help me? I break your brothers' curse, get your siblings back, and you all can do as you please with him.” 

Elijah grips tighten on my hand. Is he trying to break my fucking hand? What the fuck? I glared at him, sending a brain aneurysm his way. 

He winces but keeps his composer, “there’s no need for that, Miss. Bennett.” 

“Well if you weren’t trying to break my fucking hand we wouldn’t have that problem would we asshole?” I snatch my hand from his grip, rubbing my hand. Jesus Christ! 

“I apologize, it’s not everyday a teenage girl comes to me with the promise of freeing my siblings that are supposed to be at the bottom of the ocean and a plan to break my brother’s curse without expecting anything in return.” 

I shrug, “I just want Kol’s body. I don’t care what happens after that.” 

Elijah gives me a suspicious look, glancing over at Kol’s space once again. 

“He’s still there. He’s been ranting about backstabbing siblings since we started talking.” 

Kol puffs, crossing his arms. “I don’t appreciate being ignored, Ororo. You can flirt with my traitorous big brother late. And tell Elijah I’m still bitter about 1914!’” 

I held back a sigh as Kol began ranting again. I was in for another mouthful tonight. 

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

“You’re not going to let it go, are you?” I questioned, glaring over at Kol. He gave me a deadpan look. 

“What do you think, witch?” I rolled my eyes so hard I felt like they’d fall out. Kol pouted, whined, and complained about Elijah for the rest of the day after our meeting. Not that I gave a damn, but Jesus, he was annoying. 

“I know you just called me annoying, Ororo! Stop it!” He grabbed a pillow, throwing it my way. I grabbed it midair, throwing it back at him. “Stop throwing shit! And quit pouting! You’d think you would want your physical body back, but no, you’re acting like a child!” 

“Because you’re being stupid and putting your trust in Elijah and Niklaus! My brothers will do nothing but betray and kill you after Nik’s curse is broken! Do you even have a plan or are you going to run into this half-cocked like last time?!” 

Of all people scowling at me, I never thought Kol would be one of them. 

“Well, are you?! Of course, you are! 

He’s a fool if he thinks I’m going to sit here and let him of all people talk to me any kind of way. 

“First of all, Kol, I had a plan last time and it would’ve worked if Saint Stefan and Elena hadn’t dragged my family into it. I prevented a family member’s death and I’ll do it again in a heartbeat.” 

Kol opens his mouth, but I throw my hand up, silencing him. 

“You don’t make the rules and you know this. I do, whatever I say goes. And we’re going through with this ritual. I didn’t say when, and I haven’t stated the terms. Do you really think I’m stupid enough to trust Elijah and Klaus?” 

I know Elijah was known as the ‘honorable’ one and gave his word, but I wasn’t stupid. His family especially Klaus came first and if he felt like I was a threat, he’d kill me. Well, he’d try, but I’d send a white oak stake through his chest before he got the chance. 

“Why do you think I talked to Elijah first? He’ll have a better chance at convincing Klaus than me. My main concern is getting your body back, Kol. 

Kol had a look of astonishment on his face. He was silent for a few minutes before speaking quietly. “You’re really doing this to get my body back?” 

“Of course, Kol. Why did you think I was doing it?” 

He shrugged, his expression turning uncomfortable. I reached over, grabbing his wrist, and pulled him into a hug. The way he clinked onto me made me curious. How long has it been since he’s had a hug? As if he’d heard my question, he spoke in a quiet voice. 

“It’s been centuries since I’ve had a real hug.” 

Mental reminder, give Kol hugs more often. 

“I know I’ve been gone a while, but I didn’t think you’d lose it and have imaginary friends.” 

A very familiar voice spoke from my doorway. Kol pulled away from me and I turned, letting out a scream. 

“LUCY!” I ran into her open arms, pulling her into a bear hug. I didn’t realize how much I missed my cousin until she was actually in my arms. God, it felt good. We rocked side to side in each other’s embrace. 

“I missed you and little Bon-Bon so much,” Lucy says as we pull apart. “So, how’s everything been? Any boyfriends? Pregnancy scares?” 

I shake my head, smiling at her. “Everything’s been fine, Lucy. No boyfriends, no pregnancy scares.” 

“Then what am I? A friend?” Kol questions from behind me. 

“I’m still figuring that out. Now hush.” I tell him as Lucy looks at me like I was insane. 

“Our ancestor decided to give Bon and me our own personal Original ‘protectors’.” Both of Lucy’s eyebrows rose as I explained what’s taken place over the past few months.

“You mean to tell me you suffered magical exhaustion, died, and went into a mini coma two weeks ago and you decided to run away with a vampire to save another vampire from captivity? And now you’re making a deal with the original hybrid and his older brother to get back their brother’s bodies? Am I correct?” 

I nod, “Yeah that sums it up.” 

“You’re risking your life for this guy? The dick must be good cause ain’t no way I’m doing all that.” 

I pursed my lips, “I can’t exactly fuck a ghost, Lucy.” 

She scoffed, “there are a lot of things you can do with a ghost, honey. You just gotta be open-minded.” 

I made a face, wondering what the fuck had my cousin been up to. 

“I find myself curious now.” 

“Well, you can stay curious cause I’m not touching you until you have a physical body.” 

“You make me sick, Ororo.” 

* * *

“Rochelle.” I looked up from my textbook to see Damon standing in front of me. I was sitting on the bleachers waiting for Care and Bonnie to finish up with cheer practice. 

“Salvatore... What the hell are you doing here at a high school? You’re like twenty-five.” 

Damon smirks, sitting beside me and throwing an arm around my shoulders. I looked at him in disdain, shrugging him off me. 

“Don’t be like that, Rochelle. I thought we were friends!” 

I let out a scoff, “We spent one day together, and that was just to rescue Enzo. We are not friends, Salvatore.” 

“Your little buddy escaped last night by the way.” 

Are you fucking kidding me?! I gave this moron one task and he couldn’t do that! 

Damon holds up his hands as I glare at him. “He snapped my neck after kicking my ass six ways to Sunday. Stefan didn’t last a minute against him. I tried!” 

I shake my head, closing my textbook. “You’re fucking useless, Salvatore! I give you one simple task and you screw it up! Let me guess you were busy chasing Elena and making Stefan’s life a living hell instead of doing what I asked?” 

Damon’s eyes were furious as I stood over him, glaring with my hands on my hips. I didn’t give a shit, this little fucker was pissing me off. I basically wasted my time the other day with him. Gave him the hard truth and he still let it go out the other ear! Never again fuck Damon Salvatore. 

I turned away from him, going to walk down the bleachers when he grabbed my wrist. What the fuck is up with vampires and grabbing people?! I turned, glaring at Damon as he gripped my wrist. It wasn’t tight enough to bruise or anything, it was just the fact that he was touching me without my permission!

“Let me go, Salvatore,” I spoke in a deadly tone. 

“No, listen here, witchy. You’re not going to talk to me any kind of way. I know this is your first rodeo with vampires and I’ve been letting you get away with your little slick comments and whatnot, but that stops right now. I’m close to ripping your fucking head off.” As Damon spoke, Kol appeared behind him, a furious expression on his face. 

I silently sent my magic his way and watched as Damon let out a choked grunt. I knew Kol had stuck his hand through his chest and was currently holding his heart. 

“If you ever put your fucking hands on me again, Salvatore, I’m going to end your pathetic existence. I’ll talk to you anyway, I please. It’s not my fault you’re such a fuck up at everything. I gave you something so simple and look at what happened? Enzo is gone, I don’t know where he is! I had plans for him and because of you, they've gone to hell! I wasted my time with you because it’s obvious you won’t listen to a thing anyone tells you! You infuriate me and I won’t have you fucking up any more of my plan. Stay out of my way and I mean it.” 

He lets out a groan, blood pooling from his lips as Kol pulled his hand from his chest. Damon’s hand fell from my wrist as he collapsed onto the bleacher. 

“When I get my body back, I’m killing him for good,” Kol speaks as he glowers down at the panting and bleeding Damon. 

“And I’ll watch with a smile on my face.”

I grin as an idea comes to mind. I quickly pull a small vial out of my shoulder bag. I know it was weird to walk around with small vials, but you never know when you’d come across something to collect! This plan had been in my mind for weeks. 

I was planning on swiping Damon's or Stefan's blood to help Caroline transition. Kol was sadly unavailable, and these were the two idiots available. Win some, lose some. 

I nick Damon’s wrist as he struggles against Kol’s grip. He knew he couldn’t do anything in case his hand snatches his heart out. When the vial is full, I pull away from Damon. 

“Thanks, Salvatore, maybe you’re good for something after all.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Is that blood? Who’s blood is that? Did you let him kill someone?” Caroline asks with a horrified look on her face as she takes in the sight of me helping Kol clean his hands. 

“Yes. It’s Damon Salvatore’s and she should’ve. The fucker put his hands on her.” Kol growls as I continue to wipe off his hands. 

“WHAT?!” Bonnie appears by my side with Finn. She looked enraged, shaking off Finn’s calming hand on her shoulder. “You shouldn’t have run off with that crazy fucker! Now he thinks he can do anything he pleases!” 

I ignored her as she ranted and raved, Caroline, joining shortly. Kol and I exchange a look, hurrying to finish our task. 

“Since you aren’t listening to me, you know you could clean him with magic,” Bonnie says. 

“I think she just wants an excuse to touch him.” I throw the bloody towel at Caroline, who squeals, dodging it. 

“EW! Ororo, you bitch! It almost touched me! I don’t want Salvatore’s filthy blood on me!” She kicks the towel away in disgust. 

* * *

It’s safe to say that this wasn’t my week. Sure, Lucy coming to town was great, but it’s like it was also a curse in disguise. John Fucking Gilbert was back in town and he was testing my everlasting nerve! Stefan turned Ripper and was eating people left and right. As stated before, Damon Salvatore can’t do shit right! Caroline was talking my ear off about Miss. Mystic Falls pageant. Alaric was killed. Not that I was going to stop that. He wasn’t my concern, but dammit I needed a break. 

“Stefan, put the blonde down, please.”

Stefan snarls, throwing the blond away from him. “I’ll just have you instead, witch. I’ve been dying to taste you.” 

He barely moves an inch before he’s on his knees, screaming. “You need to cool it, Barnabas. You’re leaving dead bodies and shit everywhere. This town has enough bullshit going on without you and your piece of shit, brother. Now, get up and be a good little Ripper.” I eased the pain infliction spell as he gasped for air. He rolled over on his side, throwing up. 

These are the weakest vampires I’ve ever seen. God, I need to hurry and get the Mikaelsons in town. I’m sure they could withstand that weak ass spell. I barely used any of my magic, and this fool was shaking and vomiting. Embarrassing. 

I walked over to him, kicking him in the side. He yelped, curling into a ball. 

“This is sad, Stefan. You’ve got to get yourself together. You’re an embarrassment. Where’s the real ripper? That’s who I want.” Stefan lets out a groan as I shake my head. I leave his wallowing in his self-pity and disgust, heading to the Grille.

“You do know that there aren’t any vampires in the tomb, right?” I say as I added myself into John Gilbert's and Elena’s conversation. They were stupid for talking about this in public. But I got lucky and now I can get this idiot out of my town. 

I plopped down in the chair beside Elena. John looked at me in disdain. Ugh, I don’t like you either, fucker. 

“First off, you two are fucking stupid for talking about this in public. Second, John, you’re a bit late to the scene. The Bennett family has taken care of the tomb vampires, there’s nothing left in there but ashes. You’ll be activating the device for nothing.” 

“I don’t believe it. I’m getting rid of the supernatural in this town, even if it’s the last thing I do.” John growls, standing up from the table and storming off. 

“What are we going to do, Ororo?” Elena asks, staring after John. 

“We? There’s no we, honey. You’re going to be a good little girl, keep your mouth shut and mind your business. I’ve got this.” 

Elena turned her wide eyes to me as I met hers with a raised eyebrow. She stares at me for a few seconds before nodding. 

I pat her cheek, “Good girl. I guess you can listen after all. Keep Jeremy and Jenna safe. Don’t let your vampire lap dogs wipe their memories.” 

* * *

Of course, John the Dick stuck to his plan and activated the device. I warned Anna and Pearl, and they hauled ass out of town. Bonnie warned the Salvatores and behold they stayed in town. Wasn’t my problem and I wouldn’t shed a tear. 

Katherine was in town and I knew she was coming for Care. I felt terrible as I waited for everyone to leave her room before entering. The doctor told me she was resting before when I walked in, her eyes opened and she sat up. 

“You guys are here! I told mom, you’d be here.” She says before wincing. “My head is killing me. Babe, please tell me you’ve brought some of your mom’s bomb-ass drugs.” 

I give her a small smile, sitting down in the chair by her bed. Kol sits at the end of the bed. 

She looks at us suspiciously. “What do you guys have planned?” 

“Nothing, Care.” 

“Bullshit, Ororo. You and Kol look like you’re plotting as we’re speaking.” As she says that, Kol looks my way once again. He was worried about Caroline just as much as I was. 

“See! He’s doing it now! Tell me what’s going on. I thought there weren’t any secrets between us!” 

I gently take her hand, “there’s this vampire that looks like Elena and she’s planning on killing you just to spite everyone.”

Caroline’s eyes widened as she grabbed my hand. “What?! And you didn’t think to say anything sooner?!” 

“It’s something I can’t prevent. I can change how it happened, but I can’t change the fact that…” I trail off, not being able to let the words leave my lips. 

“I... I’m supposed to die tonight.” Caroline says in a small voice as I nod. 

“But in your journal I lived!” 

“I have a plan, but I don’t know if you’ll like it.” 

Caroline shakes her head, “it doesn’t matter as long as it keeps me here.” 

“You’re going to drink this and transition.” Kol hands me the vial of blood. Caroline looks at it in disgust. 

“What is that?” 

“Damon Salvatore’s blood. You drink this, die, and then you’ll become a vampire.” Caroline gives me a look of uncertainty before taking it from my hand. 

“Can... Can you do the honors instead of Elena’s evil twin?” 

I stare at her in shock. She wanted me to kill her to complete the transition? I shake my head, turning to Kol. “Could you?” 

He nods, slowly standing. Caroline throws back the blood, making a face. 

“At least give me a goodbye kiss.” She pouts. 

This girl was on her deathbed and was acting like it was nothing. I lean down, placing a kiss on her lips before backing away and letting Kol take my place. 

“You won’t feel a thing, Care.” He places a kiss on her forehead before Caroline closes her eyes. I turned away, knowing he was about to snap her neck. 

I didn’t turn around until Kol threw an arm around my shoulder, guiding me out of the room. I held back tears. I don’t even know why I was crying, Caroline wasn’t dead! I saved her!

“It’s alright to cry, Ororo.” 

“I’m not crying, Kol.” He lets out a hum, rolling his eyes. 


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm hungry," Caroline states, turning away from the television to stare at Kol and me. After leaving the hospital, I could not sleep. I stayed up all night worrying about Care and rushed here as soon as visiting hours were allowed. 

"You're in luck," I replied, throwing her my messenger bag. Hopefully, the nurses wouldn't notice that a few of their blood bags went missing. I watch in fascination as Caroline rips open the blood bags, gulping them down greedily. To be a baby vampire, Care had terrific control. However, I found her red eyes and black veined covered face attractive. I wonder what Kol's vampire face looked like? 

"This is easier than I thought," Caroline comments as she finishes her third blood bag. At least I don't have to worry about her going crazy and killing the first human she comes in contact with for now. "Told you not to worry, little witch." Kol pats my shoulder as I reach up, placing mine on top of his. 

"Is this what I think it is?" Caroline questions as she pulls out a ring box from my bag. She opens it, letting out a gasp. "Holy shit, this ring is awesome." She traces the crest as she slides the ring on her finger. "The B stands for Bennett, doesn't it?" I nod. 

It took a while, but I handcrafted a crest daylight ring for her. "It's an enhanced daylight ring. It's connected to my ring to let me know if you're ever in trouble. Anyone sees that ring; they'll know you're from the Bennett coven." 

"Ororo...does this officially make me a Bennett minus the wedding?" I could tell it overwhelmed her as her eyes filled with tears. Shit, I forgot about vampires and their heightened emotions. I stand, walking closer to her bed and taking a seat.

I take her hand, placing the other against her cheek. "You've always been a Bennett, with or without the crest. This is just to let the others know who you belong to." 

"Do I get one? Because it's not fair if she only gets one and I don't." Kol pouts as he takes a seat beside me. 

"You sound like a child, Kol. Of course, I made you one. It's not like you can wear it right now." I roll my eyes at his childishness. 

"Caroline Bennett. I don't know about that. Can you take my last name instead?" I made a face at the thought of taking her last name. Ororo Forbes? Hell no. 

"Kol Bennett has a weird ring to it, but I like it."

Are these two serious right now? "Care, do you have an urge to rip my throat out right now?" I ask as Care shifts uncomfortably. She nods, blushing as I place both of my hands on her face. "You won't feel a thing," I tell her before I chant. It was a simple bloodlust spell to keep on her on track and not to slip up and hurt anyone. We couldn't have that with John the cunt and Alaric in town. 

"There. You'll be fine for now." 

She laughs, pulling me into a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you. O." 

**~~~**

I let out a sigh, closing the door to the witch's house. Everything had gone as excepted. Care and Bonnie were safe. Katherine was in town, and soon Klaus would be following. Tyler's Uncle Mason would sniff around. Fuck Tyler's werewolf genes! How could I forget about that? 

"You did well with your vampire girlfriend.." Qetisyah greets me as she appears by my side. She gives Kol a look of detest before turning away from him. "I cannot believe you're planning on giving him a Bennett crest, Ororo." 

"Don't you have other things too than spying on me? Have you been keeping an eye out on Katherine, Elijah, and Klaus?" 

"No. There's nothing else to do on the Other Side. Why do you think I bother you all the time? Katerina is doing the same thing as usual. Charming Stefan and using the moronic Damon. I'll say Mikaelson; you did well by putting your hand through his chest. You should've ripped it out." 

Kol smirks, crossing his arms. "Trust me, I wanted to, but Ororo didn't allow it." 

"Elijah is on his way back to town. Klaus is right behind him; they're on neutral ground for now. Tell me, little one, are you prepared for what's to come?" Emily questions as she appears beside Qetisyah. 

Hell no, I wasn't ready, but was I going to tell them that? Nope! "As I'll ever be."

**~~~**

"I can't believe you cheated and won me this." Caroline's excitement was off the charts tonight. The bloodlust spell was working. She had attacked no one and was doing great. She was her usual perky self, and of course, talking Kol and my ears off. Bonnie was at the kissing booth, and she wasn't having a good time from the glares she was sending people. 

Caroline clutched the giant teddy bear to her chest. "This is so cool. Hearing people's heartbeats and stuff. Though people our age really need to find other things to talk about besides sex, drugs, and weird shit." 

"How are your emotions, Caroline?" Kol questions from beside me. I didn't know what his problem was, but he was extra clingy all night. 

"They're fine...I think. Let's say anytime I think of you guys, I get really happy. It's the best feeling ever." She giggles, pulling me into a tight one arm hug. "I want to hug you, Kol. Come here." 

Kol shakes his head, moving away from her hand. "No, thank you, Caroline. I'm fine." 

She lets out a low growl, "I said I want to hug you, now come here!" 

I shake my head, grabbing Kol's arm, yanking him closer. "Just go along with it, Kol. It's not like anyone can really see you." He sighs, looking pissed as Caroline squeezes us to death in a hug. I hoped no one was looking because this would be awkward as hell to look at in public. 

"Alright, alright, let me go." Kol shoves Caroline's arm off him. "Did you not get hugs as a child or something? Because you're acting like it's the end of the world. We've hugged before." 

Kol refuses to answer, turning away. "The idiotic Salvatores are eying Mason Lockwood. And they're up to something stupid." He comments as we turn to watch the Salvatores. 

"They might be interested in him, but too bad he's into Bonnie." 

The two brothers were standing side by side, staring Mason down. He wasn't paying them any attention. His eyes were on Bonnie as he flirted with her. Mason wasn't hard on the eyes, but he was a bit too old for her. But who was I to judge? 

"They're going to test his strength. They suspect he's a werewolf and wants to prove it." 

Stefan challenges Mason to an arm-wrestling match, and of course, Mason wins. Nearly taking Stefan's arm off in the process. "Mason's a wolf, isn't he?" I nod at Kol's question. 

"He's hot; too bad he's got his eyes on Bon-Bon. You think she'll go for him?" Caroline questions as Mason returns to continue flirting with Bonnie. 

"I don't know. Hopefully, Bon will, and I don't think she's had any action since she's slept with that guy during the summer." Kol makes a face as we continue walking. "I don't want to hear about your cousin fucking anyone, Ororo." 

I felt a slight breeze, and Damon Salvatore appeared in front of us. "Barbies, Witched Witch; nice seeing you here this fine evening." He greeted, his eyes looking us up and down. They widened when he caught sight of the daylight ring on Caroline's finger. 

"What the hell did you do, Witch?" He growled, reaching to grab my wrist, but thought better and lowered his hand. 

"Oh, so you do listen, huh? Your friend Katherine is in town, and you know she killed Caroline as a petty act of revenge?" 

Damon looks at me to Caroline suspiciously. "Is that why you took my blood? As a backup plan to save your little girlfriend?" 

"Yes. You don't see any other vampires around here, do you? Not since you lost Enzo!" 

"What about the one you had nearly ripped my heart out? I'm sure he was a vampire!" I wave my hand. 

"That doesn't concern you. Care's fine, she has her daylight ring, and she's perfectly in control of her bloodlust. You try to stake her, and it'll be your last day alive, Salvatore. So, fuck off and stalk Elena." 

Damon looks seconds away from exploding. He takes a calming breath, "You two are explaining this to Elena. I'm not getting blamed for this. You stole my blood, and if Barbie goes off the rails, it's your fault." 

What the fuck was Elena going to do? Who was she? He's hilarious thinking that I feared Elena. 

"Say, Rochelle, do you know anything about Lockwood? The older one that just came to town?" 

I smirk, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You're a fool if you think I'm telling you. See you around, Salvatore." We shove past him. 

  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

"So, you just got a new car and didn't tell anybody? Where d'you get the money for a Lexus?" Lucy questions as she and Aunt Lucida walk into the kitchen. 

Bonnie snickers as I awkwardly trade glances with Caroline and Kol. It wasn't like I advertised my business all over the place. I didn't think anyone would pay attention to the fact that I got a new car. 

"And where d'you get those new clothes and purse, Bon? I know Chanel and Birkin when I see it." 

"Damn, you're nosey as hell, Lucy. Maybe we have a sugar daddy! You don't know." Bonnie huffs, getting up and placing her bowl in the sink. 

Lucy laughs, shaking her head, "Girl Mason Lockwood can't afford none of that stuff you're wearing. You and Ororo out here charging people for services, aren't you?" 

"I don't blame them. Don't let these vampires use you; you do them a favor one time, and they think it's free for all. By the way, you've got a stalker of your own, Lucy. Katherine Pierce was snooping around earlier looking for you." Aunt Lucida says as she goes over to the fridge, patting Caroline on the shoulder with a smile. 

"Oh my god, don't tell me you and Katherine were…" Bonnie trails off as my face lights up. That's right, Lucy and Katherine knew each other in canon. Lucy was Katherine's witch for a while because she "saved" her life. I wonder if they were like that now? 

"We had sex once, and now she's stalking my family." Lucy sighs, taking a seat on the counter. "Can your ghost boyfriend get rid of her for me? Torture her from the spirit world or something?" 

Kol shakes his head; "Katherine Pierce is not worth my time. As long as she stays away from Ororo and Caroline, I could care less." 

"Well, thanks for nothing, Mikaelson." Lucy rolls her eyes at Kol, turning my way. "He's worthless." 

"Just because I won't help you make Katherine's life a living hell doesn't mean I'm worthless. Don't sleep with she-devils like her, and you wouldn't have to worry about being stalked." 

Lucy makes a face, "If it weren't for the fact that my little cousin was getting your body back, you wouldn't be up her ass twenty-four seven. We all know as soon as you get your body back, you'll leave her high and dry. That's all you freaks of nature are good for." 

Oh my god, what the fuck was Lucy's problem?! I thought she was cool with Kol? With vampires in general? 

"Lucy, that's enough." Aunt Lucida shakes her head, scowling at Lucy. 

"What? Why are all of you glaring at me? I'm right! No offense, Caroline, but the Mikaelsons are the worst to be around. Every witch they've had around them ends up dead! I don't want that to happen to my family! He isn't any good, and if he's around, then the others are going to pop up!"

How did Lucy know so much about the Mikaelsons? Kol was daggered in 1914, Rebekah daggered in the 20s, Elijah and Klaus were gods know where. Did she know those two personally? 

"I think you need to tone it down, Lucy. I get that you're worried but don't speak on things you don't know or understand." Bonnie states as Caroline places a hand over my mouth. 

"No, Ororo. Let Bonnie handle this because you'll say something you'll end up regretting." 

Well, Lucy shouldn't speak on other people's business. She knew nothing about Kol and my relationship. She didn't know about Bonnie and Finn either. It's not our fault she has a shitty relationship with vampires. I could tell her words easily affected Kol as his eyes were downcasted, and he moved away from my outstretched hand. 

Goddamnit Lucy!

"You should go before you get your feelings hurt, Lucy." 

She hops off the counter, storming out of the kitchen. 

"She has issues." 

**~~~**

"So, when were you going to tell me you became a vampire?" 

Caroline, Bonnie, and I were hanging out at the Grill when Elena stormed up to our table. Caroline ignored her, continuing to drink her milkshake. Bonnie and I exchanged looks as Elena stood at the end of the booth looking stupid. 

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything. You barely talk to me, Elena." 

Elena opens her mouth but closes it when nothing comes out. Caroline raises an eyebrow, "What? Nothing to say?" 

"It would only be right for you to tell me! You're a completely different species now! What if you attacked me? Or someone close to us?" 

Elena was hilarious. 

"You think Ororo or Bonnie would allow that? Even if I slipped up, you aren't worth tasting. And don't you think you should've told me about vampires when you first found out? Wait, who was that told me? Ororo! She's the only one that tells me anything that's going on in this godforsaken town! If it weren't for her, I most likely would've been your boy toy Damon's fucking snack by now." 

Elena looks at Bonnie for help. "Nope, don't look at me. You've brought this on yourself." Bonnie shakes her head, motioning for Caroline to carry on. 

"I-it wasn't for me to tell! Stefan asked me to keep quiet, and you are known to…" Elena trails off. 

"What? Known to gossip? That shouldn't matter if I'm your so-called "best friend" Elena. You haven't talked to me in weeks. Never one on one, you've always got Barnabas or his dick-riding brother by your side. It's like you've forgotten Bon and I exist! You can't blame us for not telling you things when you aren't even around. You're a shitty friend, and if you want this friendship to continue, you need to get your shit together, Elena. You didn't even visit me in the hospital. Everyone, even my mom, found time to see me, but you can't?" 

Elena stands in silence, a lost and hurt expression on her face. Damn, Caroline did kind of go off on her, but she well deserves it. Elena has been a shitty friend to my girls. I get it, she's in love and got a bunch of drama going on, but it isn't hard to send a text or a phone call here and there. She does neither. 

Caroline and Bonnie stare Elena down as she fidgets in place. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend. Do you think I could get another chance? I'll do better, I promise!" 

I roll my eyes; yeah, right. That girl is lying through her teeth, but whatever. I know Caroline and Bonnie were going to fall for it. 

"Sit down, Gilbert, and tell us the latest drama with Barnabas, Katerina, and John the Cunt." She looks at me in surprise before quickly sliding into the booth beside Bonnie. 

**~~~**

"Miss. Bennett, lovely to see you here." Elijah greets as he takes a seat beside me on the bench. 

"So, you're just going to pretend you haven't been stalking me the past three hours," I say, opening my eyes, looking over at him. 

"My brother has agreed to your terms." 

Holy shit, I did not expect that. I wonder what Elijah told him to get him to agree? Did Klaus throw a tantrum? 

"Really? Just like that?" 

Elijah scoffs, "Of course not. My brother is never easy to deal with, but we agreed. He heard moonstone, and his first instinct was to come here and slaughter you and your family and take it. I convinced him it was unwise, and it's guaranteed that you are the only one who knows where it is. Without you, it is useless." 

I expected nothing less from Klaus. He was always an act now; suffer the consequences, later guy. He would have Elena, but without the moonstone, everything is useless. 

"Well, I'm glad you convinced him otherwise. When will he arrive?" 

"In his fashionable way, of course. Unexpected and with a bang. I would keep an eye out for him if I were you." 

I'm sure Kol and Finn have that covered, but it doesn't hurt to keep an eye out. Hopefully, he isn't an unbearable handful. 

My phone vibrates, and I check it. 

** Elena's evil twin is here and threatened me. We've got some planning to do ASAP. - Caroline  **

"Tell me, Elijah, would you fancy meeting a blast from the past?" 

He raises an eyebrow. "Why do I have a feeling I won't like this?" 

"Oh, you'll love it when you see the look on her face. Join me?" I hold out a hand, standing. Elijah takes my hand as he stands as well. 

"Well, lead the way, Miss. Bennett." 

"You know, you can call me Ororo at this point. I feel like you, and I are going to be best friends." 


	20. Chapter 20

"Katerina." Elijah greets as the doppelganger turns around. Her eyes widened in horror and shock at the sight of him. 

"Elijah! H-how? When did you get here?" Her eyes narrow as she catches sight of me behind him. "You! You're the reason everything is all fucked up!" 

I smile, waving mockingly. "Hello, Kitty Kat." Caroline rushes over to my side, watching the two. "Your plans aren't so hot now, are they? I heard you were threatening my girl and brought you a little surprise. Do you like it?" 

Katherine snarls, eyes flashing. What is with these vampires and thinking that showing off their pointy little teeth was scary? 

"You know she wanted me to kidnap Elena? She really thought I'd take the time out of my day and kidnap Elena. I have better things to do." Caroline rolls her eyes, scoffing. 

"I'd say it was nice to meet you, little Bennett, but I'd be lying. It's a shame you aren't anything like your dear cousin, Lucy. A baby witch and her little vampire, what can you do against me?"

Of course, I'm not. I'm not screwing you and wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole. Doppelgangers aren't my type. 

"Don't worry about us, Kitty Kat. Worry about the pissed off Original you've got in your face." I reply as Katherine takes notice of Elijah once again. He grabs her by her neck, lifting her in the air. She let out a chocked gasp, clawing at his hands.

"I've waited over four hundred years for this, Katerina."

Caroline and I exchange looks, both silently agreeing to leave Elijah alone with Katherine. I'm hoping he won't kill her, but the rage on his face says differently. 

** ~~~ **

"Ororo, we need your help," Stefan speaks as soon as I open my front door. What the hell were these three doing on my doorstep at six in the evening. Who is we? 

"Sir, business hours are between ten am and five o'clock. I can't help you." I go to close the door, but Damon's hand stops me. 

"Look, Bennett, your little vampire Barbie is in trouble, and so is your cousin." 

Hearing that Care and Bonnie were in trouble causes the fogginess to leave my mind. "What the fuck you mean Bon and Care are in trouble? What did you morons do?" 

"Us? We did nothing to blondie! Nobody told her to snack on a human in front of her mom and kill the others!" 

Caroline's bloodlust spell must have worn off. Taking in the Salvatore's appearance, it looked like they'd been through hell. Caroline and Elena stood behind them. Caroline was in obvious distress. 

"Care, get in here, and we'll figure the rest out. If that's all, have a good day." Caroline flashes inside before I go to close the door. 

"I still need your help, Rochelle!" Damon calls out. I barely controlled my frustration, snatching the door back open. 

"What, Damon? What is it?!" Stefan and Elena look taken back as I snapped. I had to get to Caroline, and these fuckers were holding me up!

"Mason Lockwood is a werewolf, isn't he?" I shrug, not giving him a definite answer. 

"I don't know, nor do I care. Why is it any of your concern? He isn't bothering you. From what I've seen, he's more interested in Bonnie than anything." 

"It's my concern when he's a threat to Elena." 

I close my eyes as a pounding headache form. "Leave Mason alone, Salvatores." 

"Ororo, you don't understand he can hurt Bonnie or worse, Elena! It weird that he and Katherine came into town at the same time. They've got to be up to something." Stefan protests.

"Bonnie can handle herself just fine. Don't worry about her; stay in your lane, Salvatores. I doubt Mason is into Elena, especially not with you two up her ass all the time. Leave Mason and Bonnie alone, as long as they mind their business. I'm sure you're the least of their concerns." With that said, I slam the door in their faces. 

I rush into the living room to see Mom and Aunt Shelia comforting Caroline. "Titus and Denzel have the situation under control, baby, don't worry about it," Mom tells me as I kneel in front of the couch. I place my hand on Caroline's knee. 

"I didn't mean to hurt them! And you should've seen the look on Mom's face when she saw me. It was…" Caroline trails off as she breaks down crying. 

"Oh, sweetheart, it's going to be alright." Shelia pulls Caroline into a hug. If Liz didn't accept Caroline, there was a simple potion that could wipe her memory of finding out about her being a vampire. 

Shelia and Mom catch my eye, nodding as if they read my mind. 

Liz Forbes's mind would be wiped if she couldn't accept that her daughter was a vampire. 

** ~~~ **

"Ororo, please tell me you aren't one of those monsters." Liz pleads as I walk into the dungeon. My uncle and dad took it to the extreme and placed a tied up Liz down here. 

"A vampire? Hell no, us Bennett's are witches. I'm the one that's been looking after your daughter you've neglected for the past couple of years." 

Liz shakes her head. "Ororo, they're monsters! Abominations! That thing upstairs isn't my Caroline anymore." She flinches as the door slams behind me. 

"You're right, that's my Caroline. She's been mine since we were two years old. Nothing changed about her except she's a different species, and she'll finally learn to love herself. She had a slip-up, hurt, and maybe killed a few people; it happens. But, you fucked up a long time ago, Liz. Care hasn't been human for a while, and you didn't even notice. A woman who knows vampires exist! You didn't have a fucking clue that your daughter is one! You're her mother! You know what's going on in this fuck town, and you didn't even tell her!" 

Liz flinches away from me as I point at her angrily. I didn't know I had this much pent up rage at this woman. 

"You didn't bother to give her vervain! You didn't bother to warn her anything! If it wasn't for my family and me, I'm sure Caroline would've became one of the Salvatores snacks by now! Did you know Caroline died in the hospital? That's where she met her last death at the hands of Katherine Pierce. And once again, you weren't there! You've never been there for Caroline! And you don't even have a legitimate excuse for why!" 

"I have a duty to this town! I have to look after this town and the people," Liz protests, trying to justify her actions. 

"My dad has the same responsibilities! But he doesn't neglect his family! Liz, you don't have an excuse! After losing your husband, you drown yourself in your job because you didn't get that apple pie lifestyle you wanted. You have no excuse for neglecting Caroline. None! And then you have the nerve to sit here and act like your so high and mighty? You're using this as a reason to excuse your shitty parenting." 

The rage I felt as Liz was indescribable. How dare she? 

Liz looked down, unable to meet my eyes. "I've failed as a mother, haven't I?" 

I scoff, "don't ask stupid questions, Liz. Get your shit together, go up there, and love your daughter as a mother should. It doesn't matter that she's a vampire, you still birthed her, and she needs you as much as you need her. Don't take this second chance for granted." 

A tear falls down her cheek, "Anna and Titus raised you right, Ororo."

I rolled my eyes, "I think Bonnie and I are the only teens in this hell hole town that has decent parents." 

**~~~**

"Miss. Ororo Bennett, could you stay after class?" Alaric calls after me when the bell rings. Bonnie and Caroline give him weird looks before mouthing that they'd wait outside for me. 

"Close to the door on your way out, Mr. Salvatore." Alaric motions to Stefan as he's the last to leave. He shoots Alaric a look of suspension. Hell, I'm unease myself. I've never spoken to Alaric outside of class. We weren't friends; we were barely a teacher and student. Now, suddenly, he wants to talk to me? Something isn't right.

"I've been meaning to speak to you, Ororo. I'm sorry, do you mind if I call you Ororo?" He took in my offended expression when he said my name. This man didn't know me to be using my first name. 

"Yeah, I mind. I don't know you, and I'm getting creepy vibes from you right now." I reply, holding out my hand as he takes a few steps closer to me. Alright, now, I'm not afraid to fight a bitch. I'll cave his mother-fucking skull in if he touches me. Where the fuck was Kol?! 

"You called Little Witch?" Kol appears behind Alaric. "What the hell? Why is your teacher staring at you like that?" 

He was asking me like I'm supposed to know! 

"You seem to let Elijah call you by your first name without a problem." Alaric frowns. 

"How do the hell do you e-Oh my god, it's you! Klaus!" I was so damn stupid; I forgot Klaus possessed Alaric in canon! 

Alaric smirks, holding out his arms. "It's me. I couldn't help myself any longer and had to meet you. You've captivated my brother, Elijah, from the short time of knowing you. I must say you are different from what I pictured." 

"He really decided to the best way of meeting you was to possess your teacher and stalk you? I'm ashamed to have him as a brother." Kol groans, facepalming. 

"You couldn't have called me and set up a meeting instead of doing all this? This was completely unnecessary." I cross my arms, shaking my head. Mikaelsons were always so damn dramatic. He had me thinking Alaric was trying to get handsy with me. 

"Consider this my way of surprising you. Now, tell me everything you know about the moonstone and my curse, witch." 

I let out a chuckle, "Oh, Klaus, you're in for a treat if you think you're getting anything out of me without naming a price." 

"Price? What the bloody hell are you talking about? I'll wring your neck if you don't tell me what you know!" 

"Oh god, here comes the tantrum. You should alert Elijah, Ororo." Kol speaks as he glares at Klaus. Klaus was about to throw a tantrum, but it didn't faze me. 

"I charge my services, Original or not. You're no different from the rest. So, eighty thousand, and I'll give you a hint." 

Klaus lets out a scoff of disbelief. "You'll tell me, or I'll go after your cousin; Bonnie is her name, isn't it?" 

I roll my eyes, not expecting anything less. Bonnie and the rest of my family could handle themselves just fine. 

"That threat doesn't phase me, Klaus. So, what will it be?" 

"Count your days, witch! 

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Klaus. If that's all, I'm leaving. Next time come with the eighty grand, and I'll let you know." I send him a wink, pushing past him. The door opens, Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler are standing there glaring at Klaus. 

"He's going to continue stalking, plotting, and threatening you from afar," Kol comments as he stares his brother down. 

I didn't care, Klaus would soon be in town with Kol's body, and that's all I wanted. The closer Klaus is, the closer I am to reuniting Kol with his physical body.


	21. Chapter 21

"We have a problem, little one."

A shriek left my mouth as Qetsiyah appeared beside me. What the fuck is up with my ancestors appearing out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of me?!

"Tessa, you scared the shit out of me! Don't do that!"

Qetsiyah scoffs, "Did you die from it? No, it was a slight scare. You will be fine. This is urgent, Ororo. Your boyfriend's deranged mother is plotting to escape from the Other Side quicker than we expected. She's pulling strings with other witches."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. First, Klaus was in town, and now I've got to deal with Esther. That woman was a pain in the ass during the show. Now she wants to derail the storyline and come back earlier than expected.

"Momma Original wants to rise from the grave, and this is our concern because?"

Qetsiyah scowls, slapping me against the head.

"OW!" I let out a hiss, grabbing my head, rubbing the sire spot. For her to be a spirit, she sure packs a heavy ass hand.

"Ayana and Emily warned me about that bitch, Esther. If she rises, trust me, things will become a lot more complicated. She has a way with words and could easily turn the Mikaelsons against you. And we don't want that, do we?"

I shook my head. Hell no, I can't have that bitch ruining any of my process with Kol, Elijah, and especially Finn. Bonnie has come so far with Finn. And just for Esther to destroy it was a disaster.

"And our bloodline doesn't shut up about the wrench. All she does is moan and whine about how she created abominations. No one told her to twist and fuck up my spell. It wasn't meant for her! I wish I would've only made it accessible to Bennett witches."

Someone clearly hates Esther Mikaelson.

"I mean, if she rises, I could have Klaus rip her heart out again. You know he hates her with a passion. ,"

"Klaus is currently stalking and plotting your death, Ororo. Do you think you can win him over?"

"Let's see; I currently have Kol and Elijah wrapped around my finger. Bonnie has Finn around hers. If I can get them, I can get Klaus. He needs to loosen up and stop being such a paranoid egoistic dick."

**~~~**

Seven days, That's how long Klaus has been stalking me. He never actively seeks me out, but I can feel him in the background, lurking. The Salvatores are agonizing over Mason and Bonnie. Katherine disappeared after Elijah tossed her around like a rag doll.

"Your brother is obsessed with me," I tell Elijah as he takes a seat beside me. I stopped at the Grille for lunch.

"Is that so? Which one may I ask?" He raises an eyebrow, adjusting himself in his seat.

"Klaus, he thinks threatening and stalking me is going to make things go his way."

Elijah smirks, "My brother is used to having his way, and you're derailing his plans for breaking his curse. He'll do everything but cooperate. I warned him you would not play his games, but of course, he doesn't listen. So, do what you must, Ororo."

I wasn't actively listening to Elijah as he spoke; instead, I was eyeing Damon. He was sitting at the bar, but I know he was eavesdropping.

"Damon Salvatore is a handful and such a pathetic excuse of a vampire. He thought he could beat me, an Original. He and his brother don't know how to respect their elders." Elijah says as he turns to glare over at Damon. He was clutching his glass in a tight grip as he heard Elijah degrade him.

"Damon Salvatore is a pig-headed fool, Elijah. There's no help for that kind of stupidity." Damon growls; he crushes the glass in his hand as he gets up and storms over to Elijah and I.

"Listen Witchy, if you think I-"

Elijah cuts him off quickly, "Mr. Salvatore, please tell me you are not about to threaten Miss. Bennett in my presence?"

Damon was an idiot and didn't think, of course, he was. I could handle him just fine, but if Daddy Elijah wanted to defend my honor, that was completely fine with me.

"I'm not threatening Witchy, just giving her a warning."

This guy doesn't know how to give up, does he? His little warnings don't scare me. I'm not scared of Damon nor his weak ass little brother.

"Let me make this clear, Damon. I don't care. Your little 'warnings' don't faze me, and you don't scare me. It would do you well to stop aggravating me. Snapping your neck and nearly snatching your heart out isn't enough. You want me to kill you, don't you?"

Damon stands there in front of the table with his mouth open. He's a fucking idiot.

"Go chase after Elena like a dog in heat and leave us alone, Salvatore." I shoo him away.

**~~~**

"I hate Damon and Stefan with a fucking passion," Bonnie growls out as she storms into my room. Finn was trailing behind her, looking furious as well.

"I think it's universal to hate Damon. The guy is a nightmare." Caroline snickers as I finish braiding her hair. For some reason, she wanted Viking locks, but I think it's because she wanted to fit in with Bonnie and I.

"What happened, Bon?"

"You know those jackasses tried to kill Mason! They laced him full of wolfsbane, nearly killing him! If I hadn't gotten there in time…" Bonnie trails off, throwing her hands up in frustration. Finn places a comforting hand on Bonnies' shoulders.

" He has done nothing to anyone since coming to town! If he isn't with Finn and me, then he's with Tyler! What gives them the right to hurt him? They're fucking-" She lets out of a shriek.

"Bon, calm down. He's alright now, isn't he? Where is he now?"

"He's with mom and Grams. They were told to leave him alone, they didn't listen, and then they have the nerve to ask me to trap and help them kill Katherine tonight! Does it look like I give a flying fuck about her?!"

Honestly, none of us did. We had better things to do than worry about her. But it seems the Salvatores are fucking up everything. They're more trouble than the Mikaelsons combined. Klaus hasn't even caused this much trouble, and he's been here a week! He's seen Elena face to face, and I'm sure Damon was stupid enough not to suspect he wasn't Alaric and ran his mouth about Katherine.

"I'm surprised Elijah hasn't killed them yet," Kol speaks as he appears.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!" I throw a pillow at him, hitting him upside the head.

"Stalking my idiotic brothers and preventing them from doing stupid shit. You need to set a barrier between your room and the woods, by the way."

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Let's say my brother has a thing for lurking outside your window at night." He takes a seat beside me on the bed.

"Oh my god, Klaus is Ororo's, Edward Cullen?!" Caroline bursts out laughing as the realization slaps me in the face. Why the fuck was Klaus creeping outside my window at night?!

"You've caught his attention, and he will not leave you alone. Not until you agree to do his bidding or break a few of his bones so he'll learn his place."

There was no way in hell I was doing his bidding. So, snapping a couple of bones, it was.

**~~~**

"Miss. Bennett," Klaus greets me as I opened my front door. It was two in the afternoon, and this crazy fucker was on my doorstep.

"What do you want, Klaus? Come to threaten me again? Better yet, why the hell have you been camping outside my window at night? I'm not Bella Swan; the next time you're outside my window, I'm setting you on fire. Creep."

Kol snickers from behind me. "Oh, he isn't going to like that, Ororo."

Klaus narrows his eyes, growling out. "I've taken regard to you and Elijah's words. Fifty-thousand, and you will tell me everything you know."

I cross my arms, leaning against the doorframe. "Eighty-thousand, and I want Kol's body."

"KOL'S BODY?! First, you want eighty grand, and now you want my brother's corpse?! Why in the bloody hell do you want it?"

"That's right, eight grand and Kol. I'll tell you everything you want to know about the curse. I'll even perform the ritual for you."

Klaus looks like a child seconds away from stomping his foot and throwing a tantrum.

"He isn't going to take it," Kol says over my shoulder. "Look at him; he's seconds away from attempting to murder you."

"Why do you want my brother's body, Witch?"

"Let's say him, and I have some unfinished business. So, what will it be, Klaus? Take it or leave it."

"If I find out you've lied to me, I will have your head. Elijah will be here to collect you."

Oh, wow. He was actually going through with it. "Are you going to be in your actual body, or are you going to continue living as Alaric?"

"Don't worry about that, Miss. Bennett. Just be ready when my brother comes."

God, he's such an annoying asshole.

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

"Miss. Bennett, I didn't expect to see you here," Elijah says as he catches sight of me. Caroline had dragged me to this stupid Masquerade party at Tyler Lockwood's mansion. 

The Salvatores and Elena had cooked up some dumb ass plan to catch Katherine. It was going to flop terribly because Lucy was screwing Katherine on the low. They knew not to approach Bonnie and me. 

"Hi, Elijah. Caroline dragged me here and then ditched me. Where's your murderous little brother?" I ask as he takes my hand.  _ Oh, so we dancing now? _ Elijah guides me to the dance floor, and we fall into a simple dance. 

"He swears he's arriving officially to town with my siblings' coffins in tack." His tone is amiable to read, and it's clear that he doesn't believe Klaus will hold his end. 

"As long as he brings me Kol, then I don't care. Just don't backstab me, and we'll have a peaceful existence, 'Lijah. Klaus and I won't be getting alone for a long time. Did you know he likes to lurk outside my window like a creep?" 

Elijah smirks; an amused expression comes over his face. "He believes stalking and harassing will make you cave in and do his bidding." 

"Funny, Kol said the same thing." I laugh as Elijah spins and dips me. I could easily see Carol Lockwood glaring over at me, eyes full of jealously and spite. Sorry, Carol, this one is mine. Damn, I'm out here collecting Mikaelsons like pokemon. 

"Isn't this cute?" I roll my eyes to the high heavens. I knew I shouldn't have made direct eye contact with Carol. She made her way over to annoy us. 

"Carol, you look lovely this evening." Elijah smiles at her politely. His eyes held annoyance as she interrupts us. 

"Mr. Mikaelson, I didn't know you brought Miss. Bennett as your date. Isn't she a bit young for you?" 

"I'm old enough, Miss. Lockwood. Why are you in my business?" I snap, cutting Elijah off. I didn't want to deal with this nagging bitch. She'd have it all over town by tomorrow that I was screwing Elijah either way. 

"I was told you were dating Miss. Forbes, yet you're here dancing and looking mighty comfortable with Mr. Mikaelson. Which is it? Dating Forbes or sleeping with Mr. Mikaelson?" 

If this old raggedy bitch doesn't get out of my face! 

"Miss. Lockwood, I don't think it's none of your concern what Miss. Bennett and I are doing." 

I shake my head as Carol opens her mouth. "She's jealous she didn't sink her claws into you. Her best plan is to spread a rumor around town now that I'm taking advantage of you as a gold digger while cheating on Caroline. Isn't that right, Carol?" 

She lets out a scandalous gasp, "I would never!" 

"You're so full of shit, Miss. Lockwood. Everyone knows how much you dislike Caroline and my family. You'll do everything in your power to give us a bad reputation." 

Bonnie and Mason make their way over as Carol stands in front of us, gapping like a fish out of water. 

"Sorry to interrupt, I need to borrow my cousin for a few minutes." Bonnie gives Carol a fake smile as she holds a hand out for me. I take it, giving Elijah an apologetic smile. "I'll come to find you later." 

"I'll be waiting, Ororo." Bonnie and Mason led me away. 

"What's going on?" By the looks on their faces, something was up.

"Elena and the Salvatores got Care to lead Katherine in a room where Lucy trapped her. But, of course, our dear cousin didn't tell them the catch. She also linked Katherine and Elena. And now she's asking about the moonstone, and the dumbasses know nothing." 

I'm going to kill Caroline for getting involved in the Salvatore's bullshit. I thought she had enough when she got in trouble with her mom. 

When we arrive, we can hear Katherine monologuing, which I ignore, throwing the door open.

"What the fuck have you idiots done now? It's like we can't go a day without you morons hatching up some dumbass plan, fucking it up, and then running to Bonnie and me begging us to fix it." 

"Oh my, we even have a Bennett witch on the sidelines, waiting to do my bidding as usual." Katherine purrs from the couch. I wave my hand, casting a silencing spell on her. 

"Katherine, shut the fuck up. Lucy will be here momentarily to deal with you. You two jackasses are going to go the fuck home. Forget the moonstone, forget Katherine, forget anything you've been told about Elena being a doppelganger; her life isn't in danger."

Bonnie snorts. "Oh, her life is in very much danger, but it all depends on Klaus' mood at the moment. Don't worry your little pea brains about it. She's fine for now." 

"You two know about to moonstone?! And you didn't think to tell us?!" Damon snarls, flashing over to Bonnie. Mason effortlessly shoves him out of her face. 

"Back the fuck up, Salvatore." 

I hold up a finger, shaking it at Damon. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. All it takes is a simple call of his name, and he'll lay your ass out." 

Damon turns away, running a hand through his hair frustratedly. It was hilarious seeing Katherine panic in the background as her former boy toys lose their shit. 

"Ororo, Bonnie, please, is there something you can tell us?" Stefan pleads. Not that it phased me in the slightest. Caroline was a master at puppy dog eyes; Stefan wasn't cutting it.

"Remember Kitty Kat; the big bad wolf is coming for you. He knows, trust me. He's always known. You thought what Elijah did to you was bad; wait until Klaus gets ahold of you." It was hilarious seeing her frightened expression. Damon and Stefan were even more confused as Katherine looked close to passing out. 

"We're done here. Your best bet, Katherine, is to find my crazy ass cousin and seek protection. You never know who's lurking around the corner and out to get you." With that said, I leave the room. I've got a petty ass cousin to find. 

** ~~~ **

"You're in trouble, Missy." I pinch Caroline as she comes out of the restroom. She hisses, pulling away from me. "I just wanted to put my acting skills to use! I think I did pretty good, or Katherine is just an idiot." 

"Care before you do reckless shit like that; please warn me. You ditched me and disappeared to God knows where!" 

Caroline rolls her eyes. "I was fine; Lucy and I planned this. Plus, the Salvatores are really stupid, even I know Lucy and Katherine are banging. They thought she'd help them." 

Lucy comes out of the stall, smirking. "I didn't think they couldn't get any stupider by as the days go by, nothing changes." She washes her hands, drying them off. "Don't worry your pretty little head cuz; I've got this. You take care of those Mikaelsons." Lucy struts past me, patting me on the shoulder. 

Damn annoying ass cousins and girlfriends. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Elijah, I love you."

He shakes his head as I rush over to Kol's coffin. Klaus had officially arrived in town with his siblings' bodies last night. Elijah didn't waste any time seeking me out and bringing me to Kol. The closer Kol got to his body, the more he'd bug me. 

I run my hand over his coffin silently before opening it. Oh no, I wasn't prepared for the emotions that hit me as I stared down at his face. I reached up, placing a hand on his grayed cheek. 

"Do you want me to do the honor?" Elijah questions, placing a hand on my shoulder and the other on the silver dagger sticking out of Kol's chest. 

"Please."

He nods, pulling the dagger out of Kol's chest. He tucks the dagger into his suit. 

"He should awake soon; the servants will serve him and the others." I didn't look up from Kol's body as Elijah spoke. It would thrill Bonnie that Finn was awake as well.

"We must go now. Klaus is impatiently waiting." Elijah slowly pulled me away from Kol. I didn't want to leave him. 

"Kol will be alright, Ororo. He'll find his way to you as soon as he awakens." Elijah speaks softly. 

_ 'See you soon, Kol.' _ I place a kiss on his cheek. 

"Alright, let's go meet your annoying ass brother before he blows up our phones." I take Elijahs' hand as he led me away.

** ~~~ **

"It bloody took you two long enough." Klaus scowls at Elijah and me as he opens the door to Alaric's apartment. 

"We had to deal with some jackasses on the way. You'll be fine, you big baby." I shove him out of my way and walk into the apartment, collapsing on the couch. I wasn't scared of Klaus, and I doubt he'd try anything right now. Not with Elijah glaring at him. 

"I've given you the money, now tell me what you know of the moonstone and my curse." Klaus doesn't waste any time; he slides onto the couch, crowding around me. 

"Can you get out my face? Damn, I'm not going anywhere." I place my hand on his face, shoving him away softly. He was too close for comfort, especially now that he's in his body.

He huffs, grabbing my wrist. "a deal is a deal."

"Fine, damn, you're aggravating and impatient as fuck. You're worse than Kol, and that says something." 

Elijah chuckles, covering it up as a cough. He's such an idiot. Klaus glares at him before turning back to me. "Talk, witch." 

"Fine, that moonstone you've got is fake as hell; you don't have a werewolf or vampire to sacrifice. You touch the Lockwood brothers, Jenna Sommers or Caroline Forbes, and breaking your hybrid curse will be the last of your worries." 

Klaus looks furious as I smirk in his face. It was hilarious watching him. 

"But, I can get you everything you need for the ritual. Moonstone, vampire, and werewolf. Leave it to Elijah and me, and you'll be a little hybrid in no time." I tested my luck, reaching over patting Klaus on the cheek.

His eyes were incredulous, and I knew he didn't believe me. "Don't worry; you'll become the hybrid you've always meant to be." 

Elijah and I had our plan, and it was already in motion. Jules was the sacrifice werewolf, and Elijah had snatched up one of Anna and Pearl's lackeys.

"So what do you say? Don't touch the Lockwoods, Jenna or Caroline, and we have a deal." 

Klaus rolls his eyes, "we have a deal." 

"Shake on it." He roughly grabs my hand, shaking it. Little does he know I used my magic to bind our deal.

"Elijah" He reaches into his suit and pulls out the moonstone. He places it on the table in front of Klaus.

Klaus looks incredulous as he takes in the sight of the moonstone. 

"You had it this whole time?! I could've killed the witch without going through this deal!" 

"I gave Ororo my word, and we had a deal." Elijah shrugs, as a bitter expression takes over Klaus's face.

"Of course, you'd take a random witch's word over mine. I shouldn't be surprised." Klaus sneers snatches the moonstone off the table.

Oh hell no, I'm not sitting through their sibling bullshit. 

"Elijah, take me home. See you around, Klaus." I shove him away, standing. What is with these Mikaelsons and personal space? 

** ~~~ **

"Y'all are seriously getting on my last nerve! Where is Elijah?!" I demand, storming into the boarding house. 

"Whoa, calm down there, Rochelle!" Damon holds out a hand to stop me as Elena and Stefan jump up from the couch. 

"Where is Elijah?!" It had only been two hours since we parted ways. Kol was taking forever to wake up, and I was getting impatient. So, you can say I was in a bitch mood and ready to ear off someone's head.

"The latest big bad is in town, and you're worried about Elijah?" Damon questions.

"I don't know how many times I've got to explain this two, you morons! I DONT CARE ABOUT KLAUS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ELENA! STOP FUCKING AROUND AND RUINING EVERYTHING!" 

Elena looks shocked at my outburst. "I'm your friend, Ororo! I thought you'd care if I lived!" 

I gave her a deadpanned look. "Elena, you are not my friend; we only interact by association. Just because we have a few random conversations here and there doesn't mean we're best friends. You would be a fucking moron if you thought otherwise."

I turn away from her, holding out my hand to summon Elijah. I knew he was close, more than likely in the basement. 

"What are you doing?" Stefan questions nervously. I ignore him as I feel Elijah's energy and follow it. "I suggest you three fuck off before someone knocks your heads off your shoulders." I hurry down towards the basement.

"Dammit, Elijah, I leave you alone for two hours, and this happens." I pull the dagger from his chest with ease. Reaching into his jacket, and surprise surprise, Kol's dagger is still in his pocket.

I throw the dagger into my bag, waving my hand, and Elijah levitates. His body floats behind me as I make my way back upstairs. 

"So, you're really not going to help us, Rochelle?" Damon questions. 

"No." 

** ~~~ **

Elijah was downstairs on the couch with my parents, watching over him until he woke up. I went upstairs and crashed. Dealing with Klaus, Elena, and the Salvatores is exhausting. 

"Aw, you look exhausted." Caroline climbs into my bed, kissing my cheek. I smile sleepily, reaching for her. I pull her close and drift off.

I don't know how long I was asleep before Caroline awakens me. 

"Ororo, wake up!" 

I groan, shoving her hand away. Wait a minute; I sit up abruptly. Someone was here, a certain someone!

I hurriedly get out of bed and clumsily throw on my bonnet. Why hadn't I put that on sooner? My braids are going to be jacked the fuck up tomorrow. It doesn't matter, though, and he's seen me at my worse, anyway. 

I rush out of my room, running downstairs. 

"Whoa, slow down, sonic! What's the rush?" My dad laughs as I run past him and to the front door. 

The doorbell barely has time to ring before I swing open the door. After dealing with this asshole for months, he was finally here in the flesh. Kol Mikaelson stood at my doorstep, smirking at me. 

"You could've at least dressed up for me, darling." 

I hold back a scream, controlling my emotions. "Shut the fuck and hug me, Kol."

He laughs, holding out his arms as I jump into them. 

"Mmm, at least he ain't ugly." I heard my momma say from behind us. Oh my god, my mom was so fucking rude. Kol says nothing as he tightens his arms around me. 

"Ok, it's my turn too!" Caroline announces before I feel a pair of arms around my waist and Caroline packing her head on my back. 

"I can't believe this is happening! I've wanted for months to touch you!" Caroline breaks the hug, reaching over to tap Kol's cheek lightly. 

"You're a cutie; treat my Ororo right or else." Caroline's sweet smile turns feral for a few moments as she narrows her eyes. 

"Kol Mikaelson, we invite you in," Mom announces as Kol steps over the door threshold. 

He was finally home.


	24. Chapter 24

"I can't believe it! You got them undaggered and didn't tell me!" Bonnie exclaims, hitting me in the shoulder. I turn away from the mirror to glare at her. "If you hit me one more time, I'm going to fuck you up." Caroline laughs from the doorway.

"Care, if you're up here, then who's watch those four Mikaelsons downstairs?!" Just then, there was a crash, and we could hear my mom cursing and yelling. "COME DOWN HERE AND GET THESE FOOLS OUT MY HOUSE!"

We looked at each other before quickly doing rock paper scissors. A hiss of victory left my lips as Bonnie and Caroline groaned. "Damit! Come on, Bon, let's go round these idiots up."

I quickly finish brushing down my edges as Bonnie lets out a shriek of frustration from downstairs. What the fuck could they possibly be doing down there? I throw my braids and rush downstairs. Holy hell, the scene is a disaster.

Rebekah was throwing things at Elijah as Caroline ran around, catching the flying objects. Finn and Kol were arguing as Bonnie tries to separate them. Oh hell no, this shit isn't going to cut it!

"AYE!" I clap my hands together, making a loud boom echo throughout the house. "Y'all can't be up in my Mama's house acting crazy like this! What the hell wrong with all of you?! Take that arguing and shit out the door! And you two know better!"

Finn and Kol look shameful as Rebekah scoffs, crossing her arms. "And just who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ororo Mother-fucking Bennett. I'm the reason your ass is undaggered, keep up that snippy little tone with me, and you'll end up right back in that coffin."

"Ooh, are they about to fight? Do I need to get Aunt Anna? Do we need a camera?" Bonnie asks Caroline rather loudly.

"Bonnie, hush. Nobody is fighting anybody. These four need to sit down and act their ages." Mama says as she comes from the kitchen, standing by my side. "Your daddy wants them gone by the time he comes back home tonight."

"They'll be gone, trust me. Now, can you all sit down like proper adults, or are we going to have to bound your bodies to chairs and silence you?" I question the four Mikaelsons.

Rebekah goes to open her mouth, but Elijah snatches her down to sit on the couch between him and Finn. "Hush, Rebekah, please." Bonnie sits on the arm of the sofa.

Caroline and Kol sit on the couch across from the other four. "See, was that so hard?" I scowl at Kol as I take my seat in between him and Caroline.

"You know better, Kol." I hit him upside the head. "Elijah started it!" He protests as Elijah gives him a deadpanned look. "I don't care who started it. You should've taken it outside instead of doing it in here! God, none of you have any home training!"

Kol sighs, leaning back against the couch. "Fine, fine, you're right. Mrs. Anna, I apologize for my behavior. I hope you can forgive me."

Mama rolls her eyes at Kol's fake ass apology. "Don't do it again, Kol. You're lucky Titus wasn't here. And you," She points at Rebekah, "You're paying for everything you broke throwing at your brothers. And if it isn't paid by soon, you'll find yourself with a nice little hex."

"I'm going to the shop, and my house better be intact when I come home tonight. You're sleeping in the guest room, Kol." Mama throws Rebekah another glare before turning back to Kol.

Kol groans, "Why the guest room? Why can't I sleep with Ororo?"

"You must think I'm a damn fool; you're not sleeping in Ororo's room. Finn isn't sleeping in yours either, Bonnie. I will be calling Shelia and Abby. Next thing you know, one of yall pop up with a baby."

**"MAMA!"**

**"AUNT ANNA!"**

Bonnie and I exclaimed before burying our heads in our hands from embarrassment. God, my Mama, was the worst sometimes. Why would she even bring that up?!

"Vampires can't get humans pregnant," Elijah mumbles.

"We're Bennetts, and we deny the impossible constantly. I'm sure if they wanted to bad enough, it would happen."

"If I wanted to get pregnant, I could just have sex with Klaus after he breaks his curse." I hold back a smirk as Kol, Caroline, and Elijah give me looks of disgust. Not them getting mad at a simple suggestion!

"Don't bring no babies in my house, Ororo. At least not now, give it at least another five to ten years."

Jokes on her, I never plan on having kids.

"Alright, I'm gone. Keep my house in one piece!" With that Mama grabs her purse and leaves.

It was quiet for a few moments as we listened for her car to leave the driveway. Bonnie, Caroline, and I exchange smirks before standing.

"Alright, you guys can fight now, just in the backyard, though. I feel like she has camera's in here somewhere."

Rebekah wastes no time following behind Kol as he flashes out of the room. Elijah sighs, standing. "Ororo, could you hold this while I take care of this," He takes off his suit jacket, handing it to me. He and Finn flash outside as well.

"It's a vampire's royal rumble." Caroline laughs as she follows behind them.

"How long you think it'll take them to battle it out?" Bonnie questions. "Dunno. They've got a lot of pent up beef with each other. This could take hours."

I roll my eyes as I felt my cellphone vibrating.

"Please don't be Klaus." I pleaded as I pulled it out of my pocket. The unknown number flashed across my screen. Who the hell could this be?

"Hello?"

"Hello, lovely." I nearly drop my phone as I hear Enzo's voice. Bonnie looks confused, mouthing,  _ 'Who the hell is Enzo?' _

"Enzo? Oh my god, it's been forever. Where are you?"

"Here and there. Learning to adapt to this century. I wanted to thank you for...For rescuing me and burning that hellhole to the ground. I would've liked to do it myself, but it's a blessing either way."

"I'm glad you're adjusting, Enzo. But how did you get my number? You didn't even have a phone when you kicked Damon's ass."

"I stole his phone and figured out which one contact was yours. I'd watch my back around him; he seems a bit obsessed."

I frown, a bit confused. Damon obsessed? Yeah, with Elena's ass.

"Who is that?" Kol questions as he appears in front of me. He reaches for the phone, which causes me to slap his hand away. "Stop it!"

"I'm back in town visiting, as you could say, and I wanted to meet you properly without the dramatics in the background, you could say. How about that?"

I smile, agreeing. "Of course, where do you want to meet?"

"Meet? You're not bloody meeting him!" Kol snatches the phone from my hand, hanging it up.

"Why would you do that?!" I yell, hitting him as I reach for my phone. As I snatch it back, it vibrates with a text from the number Enzo called me from.

**_I assume you'd want to meet on neutral ground and I was thinking of the town's cafe? Tomorrow after school? 3:30? - Enzo_ **

**_Of course, see you there! - Ororo_ **

"You're not meeting him, Ororo. Who knows what tricks he's got up his sleeve?" Kol was a demanding little bitch.

"If you're that paranoid, then you're free to come with me tomorrow. It's not a big deal, Kol."

He raises an eyebrow, "Just like that?"

"Just like that, now can you stop trippin'?"

**~~~**

Kol easily slips from the guest room as he gets the all-clear that they aren't home. Anna was out of her mind if she thought he wasn't sneaking into Ororo's room. He's silent as he opens her door, crawling into bed beside her.

"Kol, what are you doing?" Ororo questions drowsily as he wraps an arm around her waist. He doesn't reply; instead, he pulls her closer. Ororo catches on right away.

"No. No, we are not doing this, Kol." She struggles to be released from his grip. "Why not?" Kol whines, burying his face into her neck.

"This is my parents' house! They're home, for god's sake!" She whispers as she successfully breaks free from his arms, sitting up.

"They aren't home; they left twenty minutes ago. And so what if they were home? You have a soundproof spell on your room! They won't be able to hear us!" Kol protests as Ororo shakes her head.

"No, Kol."

"Ororo, I am an extremely sexually frustrated vampire. I was locked away in a bloody coffin for nearly a hundred years; cut me some slack? You don't even have to anything; I'll do all the work."

Ororo makes a face as she takes in the pouting brunette, "You're that desperate for some pussy, Kol? Really?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, fine. Come here."

* * *

**( THIS PART WILL CONTAIN SMUT, PLEASE SKIP IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE. )**

Kol sits up as Ororo grabs his face with both hands, pressing her soft lips against his. Kol underestimated how much power Ororo had over him as he melted into her touch, his heart swelling. Was this what love felt like? Or was he delusional?

Ororo fell backward, pulling Kol with her. His hands were sliding down her waist to the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing. Ororo held back a whimper as his hands slid under her shirt and to the hem of her panties. She could feel herself grow damper by the second as he rubs his hand against her panties.

A small moan leaves Kol's mouth as he removes his hand and desperately pulls Ororo closer, situating his body between her legs so that Kol pressed his crotch against hers. A breathy moan leaves Ororo's lips as she feels Kol's dick press against her.

They filled the next few minutes with grinding against one another, wandering hands, and sloppy kisses before Kol helps Ororo sit up, helping pull her shirt over her head. He carelessly throws it to the floor as he attacks her neck with his lips. Ororo wraps her hands in his hair, tugging harshly as he moves from her neck to her breast. He silently thanks whatever higher being that she didn't wear one of those blasted death traps called a bra.

Ororo tugs Kol from her neck, bringing him into another kiss as she leans into his touch. She wants him to take care of the dull ache between her legs. Her pussy was throbbing in excitement.

"Lay down," Kol murmured, pushing her back against the bed. Ororo complies without complaint as Kol presses hot, wet kisses against the hem of her panties. He was moving agonizing slow, causing Ororo to let out a breath of frustration. Kol smirks against her skin.

He wastes no time ripping off her panties in a swift motion. A growl leaves his lips as he takes in Ororo's wet pussy. If he wasn't too careful, he'd fucking cum before he has done anything.

"This pretty little cunt is all mine," he purrs as his calloused fingers grip her thighs tightly. Ororo lets out a quiet moan as he spreads her pussy lips apart, finally touching her where she's aching. He flattens his tongue, licking one a long strip from the bottom to the top, his nose brushing against her clit as he moves his tongue back and forth.

He slides his tongue over her clit a few more times before he pushes inside, only fucking her with his tongue.

Ororo loves the way Kol eats her out. Long, relaxed licks over her pussy, followed by gentle circles around her clit. Teasing sucks and nibbles in between. It felt incredible as she reached down, wrapping her hand in his hair, pulling him closer against her pussy.

She could feel that she was inching towards her orgasm. Kol could tell as he slowly eases away from eating her out.

Ororo whines out of desperation as Kol chuckles.

"I know, darling. I know, but did you really think I was going to let you cum from this?" Kol teases as he sits up, wiping her juices from his chin. He lifts his shirt over his shoulders as Ororo realized he was fully dressed even though she was naked.

Kol didn't waste any time untying his joggers. The pants were tented in pre-cum; his cock print was straining against them. He quickly slides them and his boxers off, kicking them behind him.

Kol grabs her hips, pulling her forward as he lines himself up at her entrance. Ororo reaches up, pulling him into a kiss as he slides inside her slowly, bottoming out.

He waits a few seconds, allowing her time to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back inside her entrance. She throws her head back in pleasure, unable to hold back her moans. His thrusts are hard enough to shake the bed and cause the headboard to bang against the wall.

Kol was a moaning wreck as he buried his head into her shoulder, gripping her hips tight as he pounded into her.

"Harder!"

"Fuck, you're perfect, darling." Kol rasps in Ororo's ear as she rakes her nails down his back. The speed of his thrusts picks up as he brushes against her g-spot.

Ororo's hips shake as she fights back her orgasm. She didn't want to cum so early, but it was too much.

"Feels so good," Ororo moans; each thrust of Kol's hips brings her orgasm forward. The slick, wet slapping sounds coming from their bodies were vulgar, mixing in with their moans and the pounding headboard.

"Gonna cum, Kol." Ororo whimpers, helpless as her muscles tightened. Within moments she reaches her edge, a silent scream leaving her lips. Her limbs tighten, thighs shaking. But that doesn't stop Kol as he continues to fuck her.

"That's a good girl," Kol slides a hand in between them, using it to brush against Ororo's clit. She lets out a cry feeling the overstimulation, but she didn't want him to stop.

Kol pressing foreheads together, speaking shakily, "tell me how badly you want me to fill you full of my cum? hmm, tell me, darling."

Ororo tightens her legs around his waist, hips jerking upwards as he lazily rubs her clit. "Kol, please," she begs, voice hoarse. "Wanna feel you cum inside me, fill me up, please."

Those were the words he needed to hear.

Kol groans, slamming his hips into Ororo's, and she can feel the warmth of his cum erupt inside her, his sweaty forehead dropping to her chest.

Ororo's too exhausted to stop him as he reaches down. His fingers lazily trail through the cum that was dripping out of her cunt. He collects it on the tips of his fingers, pushing it back inside before pulling out his fingers, bringing them to his mouth, sucking off the cum.

"Oh my god, you have a breeding kink, don't you? What's next, a daddy kink?" Ororo groans as she watches Kol through tired eyes.

"Something like that. I never craved the thought until you. So it's your fault. Now, are you ready for round two?"

Ororo lets out a whine of protests, "Kol! We just finished; let me catch my breath!" 


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh, my God! You two!" Caroline squeals as she slides into the booth beside me. "You two are such assholes. I can't believe you had sex without me!" 

Oh, for the love of the ancestors! Caroline and her big ass mouth. Why doesn't she just let the entire world know Kol, and I fucked? 

"Don't give me that look, Ororo. You know I'm so down for a threesome. Like, imagine it?! And do you know a blonde guy with a British accent and killer blue eyes? He was creeping around your place earlier. Said something about you're a lying, conniving witch." 

"That's Klaus. He's pissed and probably thinks I undaggered all his siblings. That's all on Elijah; I only undagged Kol because that was our deal. He can throw all the bitch fits he wants too. I don't care." I can feel the never-ending headache already from dealing with Klaus and his bitch fit.

"My brother is an absolute nightmare when he doesn't get his way. I suppose Rebekah was the one to find him and snitch. It's expected." Kol says as I slap his hand away from creeping up my dress. He pouts, letting out a huff, leaning back against the cushioned seat. 

"Not in public, you idiot. Are you out of your mind?" 

Caroline lets out a laugh. "Are you really asking Kol that? Of all people?" 

"Exactly, darling, you know I have no shame. Now let me continue." He smirks, placing his hand on my thigh. 

"Try it and see what happens." He frowns, taking his hand off my thigh. 

"That's smart of you, lad." I turn away from Kol to see Enzo standing in front of our table, watching us in interest. 

"You're that bloke, Enzo, isn't it?" Kol questions, eyeing Enzo in distaste and mistrust.

"That's right, and you are?" Enzo trails off in question as he and Kol have a stare-off. 

"Kol Bennett. Her husband." Kol flashes his Bennett ring. 

"I'm her wife, Caroline." Caroline smiles as she and Kol exchange looks. 

Wait a damn minute...Husband? Wife? These two are ten steps ahead and moving too fast. Nobody's proposed or anything! We've barely made it into a proper relationship, for crying out loud!

"I didn't know you were taken, gorgeous. It seems like I'm late to the party." Enzo takes a seat on the empty side of the booth. 

"We're always open for more," Caroline says as Kol lets out a scoff. "Well, Ororo and I are. Trust me, you're hot and the killer accent. It's to die for." 

I shake my head at Caroline. She was right, but did she have to do this in front of Kol? It clear he doesn't know how to control his jealously as he throws an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. 

"Please don't mind them, especially her. She says things without thinking often. It's nice to see you up and on your feet. I can't thank you enough for kicking Damon's ass."

"It was a pleasure."

**~~~**

"WITCH!" 

I throw up my hands in frustration as Klaus storms into my mother's shop. I can't have a day in peace, can I? 

"What do you want now, Klaus?" I place down the candles I was holding as Klaus slams his hands down on the counter. 

"You lied to me!" 

"Tell me what I have done to deserve the irritating wraith of Klaus Mikaelson?" I asked, annoying. 

"You untagged all of my bloody siblings! I was going to undagger them on my terms, and yet you found some way to sneak around my back! Where is that insufferable brother of mines? I know he was with you because you reek disgustingly of him." 

"I didn't undagger any of your siblings. I found out where they were, and your big brother untagged them. I was only responsible for Kol. I made him a promise, and I stood by it. He's doing something for me, and if you even think of putting him back in that God awful coffin, I'm going to kick your ass six ways to Sunday."

Klaus didn't scare me. He could huff and puff all he wanted to, but I couldn't care less. And I'm not taking the blame for Elijah's doing. 

"How can you make a promise to a daggered man? Kol was daggered for ninety years!" 

"That's for me to know and you never to find out. Now, you're going to calm down from your tantrum and help me with something." 

Klaus looks enraged as I downplayed his anger. 

"Why y-"

"Klaus, I mean it. Cut it out and help me. Your mother dearest is trying to rise from beyond the grave, and I don't want that do you? I know I don't, I can't have that bitch ruining any of my progress, and I'll have my ancestors on my ass." 

"My bitch of a mother is dead and locked in a coffin. I highly doubt she will rise from the grave soon. You're sprouting rumors, witch." Klaus rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"Spirits talk, Klaus." I pat his cheek. He was a fool, but I'd easily get Kol and Elijah involved. 

"If you aren't going to help, then you can leave."

**~~~**

"Rochelle, you're reeking of filth," Damon says. 

"Fuck off, Salvatore. I don't have time to deal with your bullshit. You should know your place by now." I push his hand off his shoulder in disgust. He doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself. 

"Listen, I just want to talk. You have Klaus and Elijah creeping around, threatening anyone and everyone. You're the reason for all of this, and you're going to fix it." Damon growls. Flashing his fangs. 

Oh, for the love of God. I roll my eyes, shoving him away. 

"You're ridiculous, Salvatore. It honestly doesn't matter how many times I've threatened you, and you don't listen. Kol nearly ripping your heart didn't work! Will killing you work?" 

"I think that a great idea, darling," Kol whispers in my ear as he appears behind me. "He's an insufferable pain in the ass and doesn't deserve to live." Kol flashes over to Damon, hand buried into his chest. From the pain on Damon's face, he was more than likely gripping his heart. 

"Damon!" Elena cries out as she and Stefan run over. "What are you doing?! Let him go!" 

"God, you three are the fucking worse. Hold him, Kol." I used my magic to push Elena and Stefan away, holding them in place as I walk over to Damon. 

I grab Damon's face, making him look into my eyes. "You're going to do me a favor, Damon. You're going to stop interfering with my plans and harassing me." Damons' pupils dilate as I feel my magic controlling him. Hopefully, it will work, and I won't have to deal with him anymore. 

"Ororo, what are you doing? Stop, please!" 

I ignore Elena, pulling away from Damon. "Now, what are you going to do from now on?" 

"Stop interfering with your plans and stop harassing you." I smile, patting him on the head as Kol pulls his hand from his chest. He quickly snaps Damon's neck, kicking his corpse away as he shakes his hand in disgust.

"We're done here. Get your annoying ass, brother, and get out of my face." I let down the barrier as Stefan and Elena run over to Damon's corpse. 

"What did you do to him?!" Elena yells at Kol, who turns away from her in disinterest. 

"Getting Damons' annoying ass out the way. If you two aren't careful, you'll be next." 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

“Do we have to go?” Kol whines. “ I don't want too.” 

He kneels beside my chair, placing a hand on my thigh. “We could do something else instead.” 

“Kol, this is a family dinner and my Nana is going to be there. You're out of your rabbit ass mind if you think I'm going to skip that to have sex with you. Now, get off me and go put your suit on!” 

Kol lets out a groan, falling backwards on the floor. “I don't wanna go! Why do I have to sit through a blasted dinner with your family?! I know them already!” 

“You don't know my Nana, and she's the ultimate test into making it into this family. Just because you have this.” I grab his Bennett family crest ring. “Doesn't mean you're a Bennett until you've gone through Rosa Bennett. Her word is golden and if you passed the test, then all is well.” 

Kol blows a raspberry, “you all listen to some old lady and let her decide if you can date? Are you nuts?” 

“No, you dumb ass, it's just something that my family has always done for generations. Do you think I'm going to listen to my Nana if she doesn't like you? Hell no, but it'll be a lot harder for you in this family. And she'll give you hell.” 

Kol is quiet for a few seconds then the stupidest shit came out of his mouth. 

“I can always kill her if she gives us any problems!” 

“NO! You can't kill my great-grandmother, Kol! Just because she pisses you off doesn't mean it's an automatic, let's go slaughter an old lady! I will kill you myself!” 

Kol smirks, leaning up until our faces inches apart. “Would you really kill me, Ororo?” 

  
**_“No”_** is the immediate reply in my head, but the words didn't leave my mouth, but I know Kol already knew my true answer. 

“You wouldn't, I know you, darling.” 

Kol brushes his lips against mine, gently placing a kiss on my lips. 

“We have a problem!” Caroline throws the door open, throwing a pile of clothes on my bed. 

She turns to me and Kol as we were pulling apart. “OH COME ON YOU TWO! Stop hogging her, Kol! I haven't had my girlfriend in three days because you're being a selfish dick and refusing to share!” 

Caroline hits Kol with a spare shoe. He bats it to the side, grinning mischievously. 

“Don't be a sore loser, Caroline. If you weren't running around with the doppelgänger, you would easily get her.” 

I was right about Bonnie and Caroline forgiving Elena. I didn't understand why but they did. Elena was still hounding me to “be her friend” but who would want to be friends with someone who point-blank told you they didn't care if you lived or died? Elena Gilbert. 

Caroline scowls, “she's my friend! Not like you'd know what there is! When's the last time you've hung out with anyone that isn't Ororo or your brothers?” 

Kol is silent for a few moments before he speaks, “there was Mary-Ann.” 

“Who the hell is Mary-Ann?” Caroline and I questioned at the same time, turning to glare at Kol. 

“Calm down ladies, she was a witch that I used to make a golden dagger for my brother! She thought I loved her, she was a fool, of course. She's probably dead now. It's been ninety years at least. So, there's no need to get jealous.” 

Caroline scoffs before turning back to me.   
“Back to the original problem, I don’t know what to wear! I have all these clothes and nothing to wear! Look at this?! Hideous!” She holds up a knee-length pink lacy dress before throwing it back on the bed. 

“This is a nightmare! I've got to look my best!” She runs a hand through her hair in frustration, pouting. 

“Care, it's just a family dinner, not the Oscars. Just throw anything on.” 

“EXACTLY! It's the first time I've come to family dinner night, and I can't come looking hideous! You guys are going to some fancy restaurant out of town!” Caroline falls face-first onto the pile of clothes. 

“ I still don't understand why we have to attend! And wear formal clothes! They're worse than Elijah and his stupid parties!” Kol groans. 

  
“Oh my god, I'm dealing with children! Shut up, Kol! You're going and that's final, put on your jacket. Caroline, get the red dress out the closet. It'll look good on you.” 

Care sits up, “since when did you have random dresses in your closet? You don't do dresses! You brought it for me didn't you?” 

Of course, I picked out our outfits in advance. I couldn’t have these two turning up looking any kind of way in front of my family. Embarrassing me and have my family clowning me. 

Caroline rushes to the closet, throwing the door open. She spots her dress immediately, tenderly taking it out the closet. She places it against her body, smiling ear to ear. “It's perfect! Where's your dress?!” 

“The one beside it, looks good doesn't it?” 

“Oh, you bitch!” 

* * *

  
“Please be on your best behaviour,” I tell Kol quietly as we walk into the restaurant.

“Will you relax, darling?! I will be the perfect gentleman. Your family loves me! And if your Nana doesn't, by the end of the night she will.” Kol smirks, tightening his grip on my waist. 

“My dad hates you. My mom tolerates you.”

“Well, don't you three look good.” Dad smiles, greeting us at the entrance. Dad hugs Caroline, kiss her on the cheek. He and Kol share a tense and awkward handshake and stare off. 

“You two done or y'all just going to stare at each other all night?” I questioned, unable to stand the silence. 

“Don't do anything stupid, Mikaelson. Everyone is here except for Lucy but that isn't surprising. That girl is always running late. You're not going to like her guests but please don't make a scene. We can handle it at home later. Now, come on Nana’s waiting for you.” Dad says as he leads us through the restaurant and to a private dining room. 

  
Caroline squeezes my hand nervously. “Oh my gosh, I'm excited! It's the official meeting the family dinner!” 

“Caroline, you've known my family since we were in diapers.”

“As best friends! Not lovers, Ororo! This is a first, and it's everyone including your Nana. She's a sweetheart to me when we were friends, but now we're dating. What if she doesn't think I'm good enough? What if she likes Kol better? What if she doesn't like either of us?! Oh my gosh, I'm terrified.” 

Great now, Caroline was panicking. “Care, you'll be fine. It's alright, my family adores you.” 

“This will be my first time meeting a family properly without slaughtering them. How do you think this will go?” Kol asks.

“There will be no slaughtering, you will be on your best behaviour! Both of you, no slick comments, no teasing, and please don't threaten anyone Kol!” 

Kol holds his hands up, grinning. “I'm not making any promises, darling. 

Caroline punches him in the shoulder. “Kol! Please don't ruin this for us. Impressing Nana is the goal to be part of this family!” 

Dad clears his throat as we arrive at the table. 

“Well I'll be, is that Ororo? It's only been a year since I've seen you. And you've grown.”  
Nana stands from the table, holding out her arms for a hug. 

“Hi Nana,” I smile, melting in her arms. Her hugs were always the best. 

“Who's this young man? And it's so lovely to see you again, Caroline! You look beautiful!” Nana let's go, turning to Kol and Caroline. 

“Hi, Nana,” Carolina smiles shyly, hugging Nana. 

“Kol Mikaelson.” Kol smiles, holding out his hand. 

“There's only one family in the supernatural community with that name. You're the second Original that's with one of my grandbabies. What's the deal?” Nana doesn't shake Kol’s hand, she only stares at him suspiciously. 

“I knew this was coming. Miss. Bennett, I only have the purest intentions for your granddaughter. I swear.” 

Nana scoffs, eying him in mistrust. “I'll believe when I see it. It's been passed down in the witch community to never trust a Mikaelson. I don't know how you managed to slide your way into my family, but I'm telling you the same thing I told your brother. If anything happens to my grandbaby, I'm coming after you. There's nothing on this earth that will stop me or my children from putting a white oak stake through your heart.” 

“Miss. Bennett, you won't have to worry about that. If anything happens to Ororo on my watch, I'll guarantee you, I'll be the one putting the stake through myself. I can't live without her.” 

The table is silent at Kols words. There's a small smile on Nana’s face. 

“That's exactly what I like to hear. Now, set down.” 

* * *

“Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I'm late! We had a small issue.” Lucy rushes into the room as everyone pauses to stare at her guest. 

“Are you serious?! You brought her?” Caroline shrieks as we all stare at Katherine. 

“Of all people Lucy, Katherine was your choice?” Uncle Denzel let's out a sigh of disappointment, pouring himself a near glass full of wine. 

“First two Mikaelson, now a doppelgänger, what's next? Anybody else got a surprise guest?” Nana questions as she looks around the table. 

Katherine and Lucy awkwardly sit down next to her parents. 

Mama clears her throat, “I invited Elijah and I know he'll drag his brother along. He's running late.” 

“Mama! Why would you invite Elijah?!” 

“Because I like him, and he's good company. He's perfect for this family, and you need a man, not a teenager who refuses to grow up.” She gives Kol a look of irritation. 

What the hell?

“It's not for you to decide, and where's this coming from? You've liked Kol just fine and now all of a sudden you've got a problem with him? He's done nothing wrong!” 

“Damn, you guys got any problems with Mason and Finn?” Bonnie turns to her parents and Shelia. 

“No, I like them just fine.” Shelia shrugs, sipping her wine as she watches our drama unfold. 

“I love these two. Can't ask for better men looking after my baby girl.” 

“Where did this come from Ma? I don't understand!” 

“You don't need to understand. Just know that I want the best for you and Elijah is that choice. Kol isn't, he's lacks everything that you need.” 

I love my mom, I do, but I'm about to flip this table over and beat her ass cause what the hell?! 

“Mom, you're not making any sense.” I shake my head confused. 

“Something's not right with your mom,” Caroline whispers in my ear. “She's never had a problem with Kol before.” 

Nana is quiet at the head of the table, watching us. 

  
Dad placed his wine glass down, turning to Mama. “Anna, when Ororo was born what happened in New Orleans?” 

Mama trails off from her rant about Kol to turn to Dad. “I... There was... We didn't have Ororo in New Orleans, Titus.” 

Bingo, that's not my Mama. I was born in New Orleans! And I caused a damn thunderstorm, lightning knocked out the hospital lights for a while. 

“I'm going to say this one; Who the hell are you and where's my daughter?” Nana questions, glaring at the intruder. 

“I am your daughter! It's me, Anna!” 

“You must think I'm stupid! Everyone take hands!” Nana orders, as Dad holds Mama’s forearm in a tight grip.

“What are we doing?” Caroline asks, confused as I grabbed her and Kols hands. 

“Expelling this bitch from my mom. I've got a feeling I know exactly who this is. Don't I, Esther?” 

Esther stops fighting Dads grip on her forearm as she turns to glare at me. 

“Ayana said you'd figure out. You think you're so smart, don't you?! You don't know what you're dealing with! My children are the root of evil! They destroy everything they touch! You think you're safe because you have your little magic, you're not! They can't love! The only things they've ever cared about are themselves and their forsaken ‘always and forever’ mantra! Do you think Kol or Finn will choose one of you over their brothers? As soon as Nikaus breaks his curse, he's going to kill you and your family! You're dumb enough to help release this monster back into this world!” 

“Alright, that's enough! You've said enough! Get the hell out of my daughter, you disgrace of a witch! You've stolen enough for my family, and I'll be damned if I have you steal my daughter and my granddaughters’ happiness!” Nana rises from her seat, glaring down at Esther in uncontrollable rage. 

Nana begins the chant to banish Esther as we join her. 

“Umm, do I do it too? I don't think I have any magic.” Caroline whispers. 

“Your ring has magic, Care. Both of you need to chant to get this bitch out of my mom.” 

Caroline and Kol join us in chanting as Esther begins to yell and tremble. 

“YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE! ORORO, DON’T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE THE OTHERS HAVE DONE! I CAN HELP YOU! DON’T DOOM YOUR FAMILY!” 

I wonder how long this bitch has been possessing my mom. 

“How long have you been in my moms body?” 

Esther let's out a pain filled laugh, “Two weeks, and you didn't even notice your precious Mommy wasn't there. You aren't the picture prefect daughter are you Ororo? Anna thinks you're the second coming Qetsiyah and that's a shame. You're nowhere near her if you're too stupid to point out a simple possession!” 

“Get out of my mom, you pathetic bitch!” I drop Kol and Carolines’ hands. This was taking too long, I'll just have to do it myself! 

I extend my hand, looking directly into Esthers eyes as I say that chant to rip her soul out of my mom. 

She lets out a scream before her eyes roll back and collapses to the floor. I let out a sigh, dropping my hand. Dad rushes to Mom, checking her pulse. 

“She's okay! Anna! Anna, honey can you hear me?” 

“I don't feel so good,” I mumble as Caroline grabs my hand. “Ororo, look at me! Look at me.” My vision blurs before everything goes black. 


	27. Chapter 27

I let out a groan, blinking awake. Where the hell am I? I know I wasn't at the restaurant because I'm certain that place was full of chaos right now.

“Sorry about that, Little One. You used quite a bit of power back there. Never seen someone besides Niklaus with such a burning hatred for Esther.” Ayana says as she holds a hand out to help me stand. 

“Did you really have to make me faint? I'll never hear the end of it from Kol and Caroline.” I replied, grabbing her hand, rising to my feet. 

“I'm sure they'd rather have you fainted and alright then have Esther take possession over you.” 

“WHAT?! That evil conniving bitch was going to possess me?” Ayana nods, frowning at my choice of words. Like I actually gave a damn, Esther was a bitch and I’m not going to sugarcoat it because they were best friends back in the day. 

“Esther has been anxious ever since Qetsiyah assigned Kol as your guardian. And it’s become progressively worse as you weave your way into the Mikaelsons. To Esther, you’re the problem, and you need to be eliminated as soon as possible. This isn’t the first nor the last you’ve seen of her. “ 

I let out a groan. Just what I needed, Esther as the big bad and on my ass. Luckily, I don’t have to deal with Mikael anytime soon, he’s still in the tomb and out of action. 

“I need to get rid of her before she tries something else. I still have to break Klaus’ curse and having her here will ruin everything!”

Ayana shakes her head, “Qetsiyah, me, and the other Bennett witches will hold her off for as long as we can. You should hurry back, your family and lovers are getting anxious for your return.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“This is becoming a habit, Ororo.” Was the first thing I heard as I woke up. 

“Thank god, Ororo, you’re okay!” Caroline shoves Kol out of the way, pulling me into a hug. “I was worried sick.” 

Kol rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. “Correction, we were worried sick. You’ve got to stop fainting on us, darling.” 

“That wasn’t my fault. It was Ayana. Just to let you know, your mother is a pain in the ass, Kol.” I say as Caroline helps me sit up. “How long was I out?” 

“A few hours.”

“Yeah, a few hours we had to deal with your bloody grandmother nagging the hell out of us. Do you know she blames me for this?” Kol exclaims, sitting down beside me. 

Nana was out of her mind for blaming Kol for this. It wasn’t his fault his mother is a crazy psycho bitch. 

“Don’t worry about her, Kol. We’ve got other things to worry about.” 

Caroline was usually quiet. I turn to see her looking at Kol and me with furrowed eyebrows. 

“What?” 

“I know Esther is an important issue and all, but we can worry about her later. How long has it been since you two have had sex? I want to know before I make a move.” 

Oh, for goodness’ sake! I’m trying to have a serious conversation and Caroline’s worried about sex! I sit up, crawling out of bed and walk towards the door. 

“Where are you going?” Kol questions. 

“Anywhere but here. You two can do whatever you want too.” 

“Is that an okay for us to have sex?” 

“I don’t care!” 

* * *

“Well isn’t this a surprise, witch?” 

As soon as Klaus opened his mouth I regret coming here. But, I’ve got to suck it up because I need his help. 

“Your mother is a psychotic bitch. She fucking possessed my mother for the past week and nobody noticed! She fucking made herself known at our family dinner, ruining everything!” 

Klaus gives me a look as I shove past him to step into his home. 

“You’re just going to walk into my house as you own it? And what is this about your mother getting possessed?” Klaus closes the door, following me. 

“Exactly what I said, are you hard of hearing now or something?” I sit cross-legged on the couch. 

“Let’s say I believe you. What’s your plan?” 

“Honestly I don’t give a fuck if you don’t believe me or not. I need your blood and along with the rest of your siblings to use to trap Esther's annoying ass on the other side with my ancestors. They really don’t like her and how she runs around claiming to be the “Original” witch. On top of creating you guys. She’s not very popular.” 

Klaus sits down beside me, a thoughtful look on his face. “I was promised a ritual. Tomorrow’s the full moon, I have the moonstone, wolf and vampire. All I need is the doppelgänger. Are you going to stop me from killing your precious friend?” 

“I would say go for it but if you want more hybrids, you can’t drain her in one go.”

“What do you mean? I thought by using the blood of the doppelgänger, the curse would be broken, and I’d be free to make hybrids as I please!” 

I raise an eye, a small smirk on my face. “Do you really think Esther would’ve made it that easy?” 

Klaus lets out a scoff, “No I suppose not. What do I need to do?” 

“Break her a deal, make her give you a monthly supply of if you’re planning on having more hybrids. As long as she cooperates, use her. If not, there’s always compelling or just stringing her up in the basement. Though her little boy toys will cause many problems unless you get rid of them.” 

  
  


“Stefan won’t be a problem for a while. He’s taken to following Rebekah around like a lost puppy since I’ve compelled his memories back. The other Salvatore is a pain in the ass. And his mouth, he never shuts up.” 

Could it be?! Klaus and I are agreeing on something? Agreeing about Damon Salvatore no less. 

“My God, he’s such a pain in the ass. And he thinks he’s so smart when in reality he’s a dumbass. You know I’ve nearly ended his life twice, and he still doesn’t get the fucking hint not it fuck with me? I had Kol put his fist through his chest!” 

Klaus stands from the couch, walking over to the bar. “Would you like a drink, Ororo?” 

A drink...with Klaus? That doesn’t seem too bad, it could be worse, and I end up drinking with Damon. 

“Give me the strongest you’ve got.” 

A few drinks never hurt anyone. 

**_Famous last words, of course._ **

* * *

“This is such a bad idea.” Ororo laughs as Klaus drunkenly hands her another shot. 

Since arriving Klaus and Ororo found themselves drowning drinks one after the other as they talked.

“No, no this is a great idea.” Klaus laughs, clinks his shot glass together with hers. 

Ororo snickers, throwing her shot back as Klaus stares at her in silence. 

Taking in her beauty. Her chocolate-coloured eyes shine as she lets out another drunken laugh. Her smooth bronze skin, russet locks slowly falling out of the messy bun she’d thrown it up in earlier. He wanted to touch her, feel her against him. 

His eyes slowly leave her face, trailing down to her lips. He licks his lips in anticipation. It was a stupid idea but he wanted her. Unexpected, he closes the space between them, kissing her like he’s been wanting to. 

  
  


When he realized what he was doing, his eyes snapped open, and he pulled away. 

He and Ororo stared at one another silently.

“ This is bad. Terrible.” Ororo lifts her hands, reaching up to run her hands through Klaus' hair. Somewhere in the back of her mind, there was a warning sign. Her instincts telling her this was a bad idea, but she ignores it. Instead, focusing on the tingling sensation in her stomach. She allows Klaus to pull her into another kiss. 

As he goes to remove her shirt, her cell phone rings. Klaus lets out a curse as Ororo clumsily pushes him away to reach in her pocket, pulling out her phone. Klaus gently takes it from her hands, answering it. 

“Who’s calling?” 

A smirk forms on his lips as he hears Kol growl through the phone. “Where the hell is Ororo? What have you done with her?”

“Oh, nothing besides I’m about to give her the greatest fucking she’s had in this lifetime. I’ll take good care of her, brother.” 

“Keep your filthy mutt paws off my woman, Niklaus. Don’t you dare defile her, she is mine! If you want to take someone’s woman, go after that doppelgänger! I’m sure she’s open season for everyone! Elijah's interested in her.” 

Klaus chuckled, “that’s where you’re wrong brother. I don’t know where you’ve been but no one besides the Salvatores is interested in the doppelgänger and even so the oldest has his eyes on someone else. Someone, in particular, I think you know exactly who I’m talking about don’t you? Shall I list the names of the lucky candidates.”? 

Kol is silent and Klaus takes it as his cue to continue. 

“The vampire lad, Enzo. You can’t forget the halfwit moron, Damon Salvatore.” 

“Damon Salvatore does not like Ororo!” 

Klaus lets out a laugh, pulling Ororo into his arms. She sleepily cuddles into his chest as he makes a face. That wasn’t what he had in mind. 

“Damon is obsessed, Kol. You’re not paying attention. The boy literally begs for her attention when he isn’t chasing the doppelgänger. Then you have Elijah. You’re lying to yourself with that one brother. Even I can see whenever he’s eyeing her. The jealousy and rage on his face when he sees you with her. And you can’t forget me. And you know I always get what I want. And what I want is the witch and that’s what I shall have.” 

  
  


The only thing Klaus could hear was Kol’s heavy breathing and then the phone's dial tone. He pulls the phone from his ear, shrugging. It wasn’t his fault his brother was blind! It was clear that everyone was after Ororo, and it didn’t matter that Kol was with her. That never married when it came to women with the Mikaelsons. He’s stolen plenty of women from his siblings, and he’s sure Ororo won’t be the last. 

“I need to sober you up, little witch,” Klaus tells Ororo as he bites his wrist. He places his bleeding wrist onto her lips, but she shoves it away, wiping her mouth. 

“No. I don’t drink random vampire blood. Only Kol and Caroline can give me blood.” She gives him a look of disgust, pulling away. 

She looks around dazed. “Where is Kol?” 

The door slams open and Klaus is tossed across the room. He crashes into the bar, shattering glass everywhere. 

Of course, Kol would toss him around like a bloody rag doll. 

Klaus rolls over, sitting up on his elbow to see Kol gathering Ororo from the couch, carrying her bridal style as she wraps her arms around his neck. 

“Are you alright, darling? He didn’t touch you did he?” Kol questions as he checks over Ororo to see if she was harmed. 

“I’m ok, Kol. Promise.” 

Klaus finds himself surprised as he watches his younger brother carless the young drunken witch. He’s never seen Kol act this way before. Soft and caring is not usual for him. He expected Kol to rush in, kill the witch as punishment for coming near him. She even allowed him to kiss her! 

“I’m going to take you home and get you sobered up. We’re going to have a long talk.” 

Ororo lets out a groan. “Nooooo, I don’t wanna talk. How about you fuck me instead? I’m stressed, and I heard it was such a great stress relief.” 

Klaus rolls his eyes, falling back onto the floor. He could’ve been doing that! Damnit, he’s going to have to change his plan of getting Ororo into his bed since Kol will be on his ass from now on. 

Ororo lets out a giggle, “You and Care will make me feel better, won’t you?” She places a kiss on Kols’ lips as he smiles down at her. 

“Always, darling.” 

It’s disgusting to hear, but Klaus admittedly feels a bit jealous. Does he wonder if Kol actually loves Ororo or is it all a front to have a powerful witch by his side? In all of his thousand years alive, he’s never seen Kol truly in love. He’s never valued a woman as more than an object. So, what’s so different with this Bennett witch? 

“Stay away from my woman, Niklaus. No more of whatever this nonsense is.” 

Klaus scoffs, turning to his brother. “That’s funny since she came to me. Admittedly, getting her drunk wasn’t my intention but one thing turned into another. If I had my way, I’m sure I’d be fucking her in my bed. Tell me, brother, is she as exquisite as she smells?” 

Kol snarls, his vampiric face coming forward as he steps toward Klaus. The smirk doesn’t leave Klaus face, knowing he’s pissed Kol off. 

“Kol.” His growls lessen as he turns to look down at the brunette in his arms. “Let it go, Kol. He isn’t worth it right now. Let's just go home. Please?” Ororo pleads softly. 

Kol lets out one last growl, glaring at the smirking Klaus before flashing out of the mansion. 

“Well, that was quite a show, brother,” Rebekah says as she appears right after Kol. 

“ Never thought I’d live to see the day Kol actually respects and cares for a woman, but apparently he cares about that one. I can’t believe you were going to try to fuck Kols’ girl. He’s possessive of everything he owns, and I don’t know why you’d think this would be any different.” 

Klaus waves Rebekah away. He didn’t want to deal with her taunts and scowling. He wanted to fuck the witch so what? It's never been a big deal before, so why is it now? 

“You’re not going to listen to a word I say are you?”

“What do you think Rebekah?” 

She lets out a sigh of frustration, stomping upstairs. Nik was such an idiot sometimes. 

“When Kol kicks your ass six ways to Sunday don’t call me. Or Elijah. Honestly, I think he’ll join Kol.” 


	28. Chapter 28

“I heard somebody had a wild night after dinner.” Bonnie teases as she leans against my locker. I let out a sigh, placing my head against the cool locker. My head was pounding, still hungover from last night. Caroline and Kol didn’t even let me take a hangover potion. Talking about, “I need to suffer the consequences of my actions!” It’s not my fault Klaus finds me attractive and wants me. The fuck am I supposed to about that? 

“Hi, Bon. I take it, Caroline’s told half of Mystic Falls that I got drunk and almost slept with Klaus, huh?” Bonnie snickers, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Come on, Ororo. Let’s get to class.”

I follow Bonnie, dreading to get to class. Alaric’s a cool dude teacher wise, but I don’t need his droning, annoying ass voice giving me a killer headache nor did I need his judging looks because I’m sure Care babbled to him, the Salvatores, and Elena. 

“Oh yeah, I have a hangover potion.” Bonnie digs into her bag, handing me the bottle. 

“Oh my god, Bonnie I love you so much. This is why you’re my favourite cousin.” 

Bon rolls her eyes, grinning. “I might as well be your only cousin, Ororo. You don't like Lucy half of the time, especially since she went off on Kol.” 

I shrug, drinking the hangover potion, holding back a sound of disgust. This shit was nasty. “She should stay in her place and mind her business. We don’t say shit about her fucking Katherine.” 

Bonnie makes a face at Katherine’s name. “I don’t see it. Lucy is too good for her and Katherine is a manipulative bitch.” 

Since when did Bonnie have beef with Katherine? Damn, I need to spend more time with Bon. Come to think about it, I’ve been lacking in the family bonding department since Kol and the rest of his family returned. Family dinner was a complete bust, and we need to cleanse mom of whatever bullshit Esther left behind. 

“Ororo, are you even listening to me? Or are daydreaming about Klaus?” Bonnie bites back a grin as I roll my eyes, following her down the hall. 

“No, I’m not thinking about Klaus. I’m just releasing we have spent little time together since all of this happened. When has it just been me, you, and Caroline? Before that, it was Kol and Finn lurking in the background. We really need a girls' day, hell we need a weekend.”

Bonnie nods, agreeing. “We do, and we could invite Rebekah. You two need to get along! It’s obvious we’re going to be a part of the family”. 

“Technically, Kol claims that we’re married and the only way we’ll divorce is by death. I’m going to be a part of this crazy-ass family for a long time. He and Care are immortal, I know they aren’t planning on letting me stay mortal and wilt away.” 

  
  


* * *

“Miss. Bennett.” 

It quite surprised me to see Elijah standing against my car as I left the school building. “Elijah, I haven’t seen you in the past few days! Where have you been?” 

He replies as he opens the car door. “I took the responsibility of gathering everything that’s needed for the ritual tonight. The werewolf, Jules, was quite hard to find. And I heard you had quite the night with Niklaus.” 

I hold back a groan, laying my head against the steering wheel. “Oh my god, will everyone let it go? So, what, I got drunk with Klaus? It’s not like I fucked him!”

Elijah raises an eyebrow as he climbs into the passenger seat. “From what I was told, you weren’t far from it. But you were drunk, and Niklaus is an idiot for taking advantage of your vulnerability. Though I am not surprised he acted impulsively. It’s not the first time he’s taken a woman from one of his siblings.”

So, this is going to be one of those drives, I thought as I pulled out from the parking lot. 

“I’m not leaving Kol for Klaus.” 

Elijah's deadpan expression doesn’t change. “I can say you are the first one Kol has admitted loving, but that doesn’t mean you love him as he does you. Tell me, if presented the opportunity to be with Niklaus and Kol would you take it?” 

There was a moment of silence as I tried to understand the meaning behind his words. Is he hinting that he’s interested or what?

“I’m not going to lie to you. I love Kol, I do, but Klaus is a very attractive man. He gets on my last fucking nerve, but we can always channel that frustration through sex. Who doesn’t love angry sex? And I mean Elijah, I’m not going to beat around the bush and deny it. You are fine as hell and if given the chance, sir I’m going to fuck you. I’ve been fighting the urge since the first time we met.” 

Elijah shakes his head, placing a hand over his face. 

“What? I’m just telling the truth, Elijah. Did you want me to lie? I’ve been giving obvious signs. You’re the only one that hasn’t made a move. I thought you would at least beat Klaus to it. I get the whole ‘gentlemen’ route, but sometimes a girl just wants to be snatched up and fucked ok?” 

“Miss. Bennett,”

And of course, he’s sticking to the gentleman act. God, I want to punch him in the face! I hit on the brakes, stopping the car and putting it in park. I turned to face Elijah. Why was he being so complicated?!

“Oh my god, whatever Elijah. Whatever. At least Klaus isn’t afraid to go after what he wants. He wants the girl, he goes for her even if it means going through his siblings. But you? Oh, not the righteous and moral Elijah. You’d rather let her go and wallow i-“ 

Elijah lends over the center console, gently grabbing my face. I didn’t waste any time pressing my lips to his. His hand slowly cupped my face and deepened the kiss. I reached up to weave my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. 

Of course, the moment is ruined by my phone ringing. I wanted to ignore it, but the ringing was persistent. Elijah breaks the kiss, pulling away, “You should take that.” 

I hold back a frustrated sigh, digging in my pocket for my phone. Looking at the caller ID, a huff left my lips. 

“What Klaus?” 

“Well, aren’t you in a mood, love? If only you would’ve given me this attitude last night, I’m sure we would've had quite the fun.” 

I place the car in drive, releasing me and Elijah weren’t getting any farther than this anytime soon. “Is there any reason you’re calling me Klaus? Besides harassing the hell out of me?” 

“Now, I need a reason to call? I could just want a casual conversation, is that wrong?” This was the most aggravating hybrid. 

“You make me sick. What do you actually want? If it’s reminding me about the ritual, trust me, I haven’t forgotten. Elijah has taken care of everything.” Klaus lets out a chuckle as Elijah turns toward me. 

“I bet he has, haven’t you, Elijah? I take it, you heard about Miss. Bennetts’ pleasurable time with me last night?” 

I quickly hung up the phone, throwing it in the cup holder. “Is this a thing with all of you? Bragging about the girl you’ve fucked or made moves on?” 

Elijah shakes his head, “it’s more of Niklaus and Kol. A pissing contest between the two of them, though it seems Kol is winning with his claim over you. I know he didn’t appreciate Klaus' scent that lingers on you.” 

Vampires were weird and possessive as hell. 

* * *

“There you are, we’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Kol gives Elijah a glare as if he knows what exactly took place between us. 

“We thought you ran off with Klaus again.” Caroline snickers as Kol blows a raspberry. “If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll keep his bloody hands to himself. That goes for you too, Elijah. Don’t think I’ve seen the way you look at her.” 

I bit my lip, exchanging a glance with Caroline. Well, this isn’t turning out the way I expected. 

“I’m sure Ororo is capable of making her choices, Kol. You seem to forget that she isn’t a possession of yours.” Elijah’s blank expression doesn’t change as Kol starts to walk towards him. 

“Kol, no.” I grab his arm, hoping he wouldn’t be stupid and try to attack Elijah. It’s too early for this drama, and we aren’t about to have an Elena and Salvatores moment. 

“We’re not doing this right now. We’ve got other things to worry about.” I’m not going to play mediator between them, but they could fight later. I have to get everything done for this ritual, plus preparing to get rid of Esther for good. 

Kol lets out a snarl, refusing to back down from Elijahs’ stare. 

“No, Kol.” 

“Imagine the angry sex in a threesome between them.” I hold back a laugh, leaning my head on Kols’ chest. Trust Caroline to say something stupid during a serious moment. 

“Caroline, please.” I managed to get out while trying to hold my laugh. 

“What? I was trying to lift the mood! Kol is acting like a neanderthal, trying to stake his claim on you when it’s obvious that he’s clearly forgotten who you belonged to first. Me.” Caroline easily wraps an arm around my waist, gently pulling me away from Kol. 

“You boys sort out your problem while I take Ororo.” 

* * *

“Does this guy think we don’t have better things to be doing than waiting on him?” Caroline scowls, as we were waiting for Klaus to show up at the chosen location to do the ritual. 

I was sitting in the middle of the altar, with Kol as we finished the preparations. “I wish you would’ve never made this deal with him. All this power is going to go straight to his head.” Kol sighs, glancing over at the groaning Jules. 

“Your brother has always been on a power trip, Kol. This isn’t anything new and if I hadn’t made the deal, you wouldn’t be here. Would you prefer this or being confined in a box and roaming as a spirit that only could leave the other side due to my ancestor? Klaus, would’ve undaggered you whenever he got ready to and who knows how long that would’ve been.” 

Kols’ reply is cut off as Bonnie and Finn arrive with a stumbling Elena. The brunette was trying and failing to fight off Finns’ tight grip, but he wasn’t letting up until he threw her down on the ground. 

“Bonnie, please don’t do this.” Bonnie doesn’t flinch as she stares down into Elena’s accusing and pleading brown, doe eyes. She could see the obvious fear and tremble of her voice. Finn gently guides Bonnie away from the crying brunette. 

“Bonnie this isn’t you. My bonnie would try to do everything to help get rid of Klaus. He and his siblings are monsters! And you’re falling into their trap! You wouldn’t be like this if it wasn’t for your bitch of a cousin! This is her fault! She did this! She turned you and Caroline against me!” 

Elena lets out a shriek as Bonnie slaps her hard enough that the sound echoes through the clearing. “Don’t you ever call my sister out of her name. Ororo has done nothing but protected me and Caroline from whatever bullshit you were going to drag us into. Damon and Stefan are the cause of all this! If you would’ve listened to my warnings, you wouldn’t be in this predicament. I told you, make a deal with Klaus! But did you listen to me? The one you claim is your so-called best friend? No, you listen to those two worthless excuses of vampires! They are the reason that you might not make it to tomorrow if Klaus isn’t generous to let you live. And you should be thanking Ororo, she’s the one who saved your aunt from being the sacrifice vampire tonight.” Bonnie gives Elenas’ quivering form a look of disgust as she walks off with Finn. 

“Well, Bonnie’s finally grew balls and kicked the dumb doppelgänger to the side. Please tell me, you’re next, Caroline?” Kol and I turn to Caroline, who was checking over her nails with a bored expression on her face. “I said my peace to Elena last night, she didn’t like it, but what’s a girl to do? We were never close as her and Bonnie. It was always Ororo and me. I won’t miss her if she does die tonight. I’ve got what I want.” She gestured toward me, Kol, Bonnie, and Finn.

Kol smirks at the flabbergasted Elena as she struggles to understand that her “best friends” were officially done with her and didn’t care if she lived or died. 

“Ororo, such a pleasure to see you again. You didn’t tell me you were bringing half the family.” Klaus had finally arrived, dragging an unfortunate vampire behind him. He threw him into his respective place, ignoring his moan of pain. I placed everyone in their perspective positions, and it was time to begin.

I ignore his greeting, bending down to release the moonstone inside the bowl that was placed in the altar. I begin chanting in Old Norse, causing the runes to light up, and the air became saturated in magic.

“Since when did she start speaking Old Norse and why didn’t she tell me?” I hear Kol question in the background as I drown out everyone else focusing on the ritual. As the last rune surrounding mine connected with the others, the barrier dropped and Klaus begins his part of the ritual. I silently hand him a prepared bowl as he stalks towards Jules. After he’s finished with the vampire and werewolf, there’s Elena. She’s a moron and of course, tries to run, and it’s hilarious to watch her run into an invisible barrier, crying and screaming. 

Klaus slits her wrists, draining her before letting her deceased corpse fall to the ground. “Good riddance.” were the words I thought as Klaus placed the bowl inside the altar, offering the sacrifices. I resume the final chant until there’s a blinding light and I pick up the glowing bowl. 

“We have accepted your sacrifice. Drink, Niklaus and become cleansed of your mothers’ curse and become the hybrid you’re meant to be.” Klaus doesn’t break eye contact as he takes the bowl from my hands, gulping it down. As soon as he finishes, he lets out a pain-filled yell. I hold back a winch, hearing his bones snapping. It’s fascinating watching as he loses his human appearance, shifting into a wolf. His midnight fur shines as the moonlight reflects off it. His amber-coloured eyes scan everyone before stopping on me. He crept forward as I slowly lifted my hand. Gently, I placed my hand on his head, patting it softly as he rubbed against the palm of my head. 

“I never thought I’d live to see a day when Niklaus practically begs to be padded on the head,” Elijah says as Klaus lets out a grunt, giving me one last look before running off into the woods. Not far away, a loud howl breaks out, followed by a few others. 

“Mason brought his pack into town, hoping it would help Klaus adjust to his changes,” Bonnie says to a worried-looking Elijah. “It’s best to stay out of the woods tonight.” 

“So, what are we going to do with these dead corpses?” Caroline questions, pointing at the dead wolf, vampire, and Elena. 

“You know what would be funny? If we leave Elena here for the Salvatores to find.” Finn, Elijah, Bonnie, and Caroline facepalms at Kols’ suggestion. I didn't, call me cold-hearted or just plain petty, but that was a great idea. I wanted to see the desperation and grief on their faces when they realize she’s dead. 

“You should drop her at the Boarding House, doorsteps.” 

Elijah shakes his head, gathering the werewolf and vampires bodies. Finn throws Elena’s lifeless body over his shoulder like a bag of trash. “We’ll take care of the cleanup. Kol, take these ladies home if you will.” 

Kol gives Elijah a nod, leading us away from the ritual site and to my car. 

* * *

“Oh my god,” Caroline’s surprised gasp causing me to look up from my history book confused. 

“What is it, Care?” She silently points to someone walking into the classroom. 

“Holy shit.” I dropped my pen in shock as I watched Elena Gilbert stroll into the classroom. She was wearing a smirk, sending the flabbergasted Bonnie a wink as she took her seat. She turns toward Caroline and I. 

“Did you really think you got rid of me that easy? God, you and those Mikaelsons are so predictable. Damon made sure I was going to come out of that ritual alive. I’ll admit it was shocking to have Bonnie betray me, but it shouldn’t have been surprising considering who she hangs with. Don’t worry, your payback is coming. I’ll start with your little boy toy. What’s his name? Kyle? Kaleb?” 

“His fucking name is Kol and if you lay a hand on him, bitch, I’ll make sure there are no loopholes for you to come back this time. I have an idea on whom’s responsible for this bullshit, and you tell that pathetic excuse of a mother when I get my hands on her, she’ll truly feel the wraith and fury of the Bennett witches.” I growl, glaring at the brunette. 

“We’ll see, Ororo.” 

I’m going to obviate these bitches if it’s the last thing I do. 


	29. Chapter 29

"I think she wants Ororo to bash her face in," Tyler comments as he watches me and Elena have our stare-down across the cafeteria.

"My money's on Ororo," Matt smirks, biting into his apple. "You betting on your sister, Jer?"

Jeremy lets out a scoff, "Hell no. Elena's my sister and I love her, but she's literally taunting Ororo. She threatened Kol. That's a death sentence alone. Remember that time she pulled Caroline's pigtails, making her cry, and Ororo nearly killed her by pushing off the jungle gym?"

Tyler snickers, "That was fun. Elena didn't talk to anyone for weeks. I think she still has the scar from where she busted her head open."

Jeremy hits him on the shoulder, holding back a whine at Elena turning to glare at him. "It wasn't fun. I had to deal with prissy Elena for nearly three months, at least this time she's bothering the Salvatores."

He wasn't scared of Elena, he just didn't want to deal with her bullshit. The past couple of months it's just been him, Tyler, Matt, and Jenna. That's how he likes it. Elena isn't there nagging his ear off, crying about whatever the hell's happening to her. Though sometimes he misses her it's clear, she made her choice when she basically moved into the Boarding House.

"I'm one hundred percent sure, Ororo would demolish Elena along with the Salvatores. If the Mikaelson's started something, I'm sure she and Bonnie could wipe them out." Tyler comments.

"Are you boys done fangirling about my girlfriend?" Caroline teases, grinning as she slips onto the bench beside Matt. "How are you holding up, Jer? I'm sorry about the whole..." she trails off, biting her lip, an awkward look on her face.

"I'm okay, Care," Jeremy responds, reaching over to pat her hand. She gives him a small smile as Tyler speaks.

"Man, we're just speaking facts! You know Elena doesn't stand a chance. I don't know why she's even trying Ororo! She'll wipe the floor with her!"

"That is true," Caroline shrugs, watching as Ororo and Bonnie give Elena the middle finger. She doesn't know what she's going to do with those two.

* * *

"Esther Mikaelson is one sneaky bitch," Qetsiyah growls as she appears in the summoning circle along with Ayana and Emily.

"Even in the grave, the conniving bitch tries to use and outdo the Bennett line," Emily says with a grimace.

Caroline, Bonnie, and I left school early after dealing with currently alive Elena. She's the dumbest bitch alive for threatening my Kol out of everyone to threaten. I know he could handle himself, but for her?

Basic human ass, Elena? Thinking she could talk to me recklessly? I'll wipe the floor with her bitch ass. Just because Esther brought her back to life, for now, more than likely using a Bennett spell and a clueless little witch as her mouthpiece.

"She's currently possessing a foolish young witch named Greta. I believe she was a companion of Niklaus before he came to town. She's filled this child's head up with lies and I know none of you will spare her body if Esther comes to the Mystic Falls in her body." Ayana shakes her head in disappointment.

Damn right, I'm not sparing Greta. Why would she let a random ass witch possess her?

"This is a nightmare, I thought after the ritual we'd banish Esther and go on with our lives in peace, but of course not. Stupid ass Elena strikes again! This time bringing in Mama Mikaelson! She's going to stir up trouble with all of them! All of my hard work with Finn! I'm so close to having him finally forgiving his siblings and going on with his life but if she comes back into the picture, it's going down the drain!" Bonnie runs a hand through her hair, a look of frustration on her face.

I could understand her frustration. Kol wasn't close to Esther but, that's his mother. The bitch could easily fill his head up with lives, taking him away from Caroline and I. Klaus hates her guts and whatever Klaus does, Elijah follows. Rebekah, I believe she's a mommy's girl, but I'm positive she'll follow Klaus and Elijah when she finds out the bullshit Esther did.

"So, basically we're screwed," Caroline states as I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh. Yes, we're majoring fucked until we get rid of Esther, the wicked witch of Mystic Falls.

* * *

"A little bird told me the doppelgänger was still alive," Was the first word Kol greets Caroline and I as we walk into the house.

He raises an eyebrow as we shove past him, collapsing on the couch. "Ladies, something tells me I'm not going to like what you have to say..." He plops down in our laps, head resting against the armrest.

"Your mother is the bane of our existence," Caroline replies, laying her head on my shoulder. It had been a minute since we sat down, just the three of us, and relaxed. Despite the topic of the conversation.

"I thought she was banished?" At our deadpanned faces, Kol rolls his eyes skyward, running a hand over his face. "Of course, she's like a fucking cat with nine lives. She just won't fuck off and let us live our lives. We are not fucking children anymore."

"She's the reason Elena's back in the land of the living. Claims, she brought her back to life." I hold back a laugh at Kols' small yell of frustration.

"Killing the doppelgänger and breaking Nik's curse was supposed to be the end. What was her purpose of bringing Gilbert back out of all people?! This is a nightmare. You think if I rip out her heart, she'll stay dead this time?"

I shrug, combing my fingers through his hair. "I don't know, Kol. We could test the theory."

I really wanted to see what would happen. Knowing Esther, she might have a backup plan if we killed Elena again, or maybe not. One less pain in the ass to deal with.

"You should totally go for it. She threatened Ororo that she would go after you, anyway. It's only fair you, retaliate and kill her! Do it in front of the Salvatore!" Caroline exclaims, with a smirk on her face.

Sounds like someone's a sadist. Though it would be kind of funny, especially seeing the Salvatore's reaction. And seeing the pure terror and horror on Elena's face. 

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Caroline," Kol smirks. "But for now, I've got something else in mind."

"And what is that?" I questioned, a smirk growing on my face. I know exactly what his idea was as he reaches up to squeeze my breast. He's such a pervert.

"Talking murder apparently turns him on," Caroline giggled, sitting up. She grabs Kols' hand, pulling him up. "We should take this upstairs unless you're an exhibitionist."

"It doesn't matter to me," Kol comments, taking my hand, pulling me up from the couch. He places a hand on my cheek, studying me silently for a second before placing a kiss on my lips.

I let out a muffled groan, feeling Caroline's lips on my neck. The blondes' hands slowly caressing and squeezing my breast before trailing down my body, squeezing my breast before her hands came to a stop on my butt. She began gently palming my cheeks.

Kol grabs the hem of my top, pulling on it. He struggles with it for a few seconds before there's a loud rip. I let out a sigh of annoyance. He keeps destroying my fucking shirts, and I'll have nothing left to wear!

Throwing the top to the floor, he and Caroline share a smile over my shoulder. I hold back a shiver as Caroline's icy fingers trace the outline of my bra as Kol kneed down, settling between my thighs. His fingers lightly run along my abdomen. His daylight rings were cold, causing me to shiver. 

He grabs my hips, beginning to kiss from my belly button to the hem of my shorts. Caroline was placing kisses along my collarbone, to my bra strap. Her tongue grazing the skin towards my neck. Kol reaches a hand inside my shorts, a grin overtaking his face as he feels my damp underwear.

"Well, would you look at that? Our little darlings all wet, Caroline, and we haven't even started yet. Tell me, do you want me to make you cum?" Kol teases, mocking me, his fingers idly rubbing along my pussy. I nod holding back a groan at the sudden contact.

Kol shakes his head, "Someone doesn't know how to use her words, Caroline."

Caroline lets out a laugh, kissing my cheek. "Use your words, babe. Don't you want to cum?" Kol continues to tease at my entrance with his finger, patiently waiting for me.

"God, fuck, please."

"Please what?"

I let out a huff of annoyance. "Kol, don't tempt me. Just fuck me already!" My voice was slightly strained.

"As you wish," He replies, carefully inserting his two fingers inside me, causing me to gasp, gripping onto his shoulder. My moan was cut off as Caroline pulled me into a kiss, as Kol fingered me, watching us. He places his thumb onto my clit, gently applying pressure, rubbing in circular motions.

Kol speeds up his pace, fingers pumping at a fast pace, making my stomach tighten and clench. I could feel my orgasm forming as my entire body felt on fire. Fuck, it was hot!

Throwing a hand over my eyes, I could feel the cum leaking from my pussy, coating his fingers. Between Kol and Caroline, I was going to die at this point. Panting and moaning heavily.

"Cum, baby." I heard Caroline whisper in my ear as my stomach clenched, and my orgasm took over. There was a blindly white light as I panted, leaning into Carolines' arms. Kol removes his fingers, eagerly inserting his fingers in his mouth.

He hungrily sucks his fingers as Caroline kneels, licking the stray cum that trickled down my thighs.

"She tastes just like honey, doesn't she?" Kol grins as Caroline greedily laps up my cum.

As Kol stands, I tiredly bury my head in his chest as he laughs. "Tired already, darling?"

"What do you think?" I question, holding back a moan as Caroline brushes my clit with her tongue. Kol massages my curls as Caroline slowly finishes.

Kol lets out a growl suddenly. "Are you fucking kidding me? Of all bloody times, he chooses to come now?"

"Well, this will be awkward," Caroline says as she helps me pull up my shorts.

Kol flashes over to the door, angrily opening it as Caroline throws a spare blanket off the surrounding recliner.

"Well, seems like you three were having a party in there. I can smell Miss. Bennett from right here."

I could feel a headache brewing as I heard Klaus voice from the door.

"What do you want, Niklaus? Aren't you supposed to be out convincing wolves to become hybrids and apart of your twisted version of a pack?" Kol refuses to move and invite Klaus inside.

"That's the thing, it isn't working. Which means your little witch lied to me, brother."

Kol scoffs, "she didn't lie to you, the doppelgänger is alive. Our bitch of a mother is responsible for it. She outsmarted us beyond the grave once again."

Klaus lets out a growl, "We made a deal, witch! Fix this!"

Making my way to the door, standing behind Kol to shield myself from Klaus' prying eyes.

"We made a deal, and I stuck by it, it's not my fault your mother is a conniving bitch. This is her fault, take it up with her, don't come here harassing me because of her bullshit. Find Elena and use her as a blood bag, I don't care. As you can see, we were busy."

Klaus opens his mouth to argue, but Kol slams the door in his face.

"I wanted to kill the doppelgänger, darling." Kol pouts, crossing his arms.

"And you will baby, trust me. Klaus is all bark and no bite. He isn't going after Elena. He's going home to pout. Now come upstairs and finish what you started." I pat his cheek as Caroline grabs me.


	30. Chapter 30

"Esther Mikaelson is a real piece of work," Ma comments as she takes a seat beside me on the couch. 

  
  


I let out an agreeing hum, "Tell me about it. She's a pain in my ass and I can't wait to get rid of her."

  
  


"I don't trust this spell Qetsiyah has you and Bonnie performing, Ororo. It isn't safe, only one person has performed it before, she's dead and won't answer anyone's summoning." 

  
  


I roll my eyes skyward at her words. She and Dad were strongly against Qetsiyah. Ayana and Emily's suggested spell to get rid of Esther. I wasn't one hundred percent confident in it either, but she needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. One less headache in Mystic Falls. 

  
  


"I know you aren't for it Ma, but come on we'll finally have the wicked witch out of our hair, and don't tell me you aren't pissed off about her possessing you!" 

  
  


Ma shrugs, sipping her tea. "I am pissed, but your safety is more important than Esther. I don't want anything to happen to my only baby. I'm certain that Esther has a backup plan among others. Qetisyah and the others have you doing their dirty work. You know if Ayana had punished the bitch when she stole her spell the first time, we wouldn't be in this shit now."

  
  


Ma was right in a way, but I still wanted to do this. She knows it of course as she shakes her head. "I knew I couldn't talk you out of it. You're just as hard-headed as me. I just want you to..." 

  
  


She trails off, placing her cup of tea on the coffee table. She gently takes my hand. I raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit alarmed at the disheartened look in her eyes. 

  
  


"I'm scared this won't have a positive outcome, Ororo. Esther has always been a tricky one. She could easily outsmart the ancestors once again, and this time you'd get dragged down in this mess." 

  
  


I try to give her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand. "Ma, don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"What the hell are you doing here?" Kol questions, glaring at his mother. 

  
  


"Can't a mother visit her children?" Esther pouts, holding back a sneer of disgust at the sight of her children. She couldn't believe these monsters still were living. 

  
  


Mikael had sworn to get rid of them, especially that Niklaus, but here she is, a thousand years later, cleaning up this mess. Honestly, you can't send a man to do anything. 

  
  


"Mother..." Rebekah lets out a gasp, taking in Esthers' new appearance. 

  
  


"I always thought Greta was smart, but this is pure idiocy," Klaus rolls his eyes, shaking his head in disappointment. 

  
  


"This is such a lovely homecoming." She says, taking a seat. 

  
  


"Who the hell told you that you could sit down on my furniture? Get up, I don't want you to taint it with yo-" 

  
  


"Finish that sentence, and I'll crave your tongue from your mouth. Look, I didn't come here to fight children. I just wanted to talk. There's quite an awful lot of catching up we have to do. Don't we, Kol?" Esther questions, looking at her youngest son, who met her eyes with an even glare. 

  
  


"I have nothing to say to you besides warning you to stay the hell away from my family. That little stunt you pulled possessing Anna wasn't cute and bringing back the doppelgänger on top of that. Just for her to dig herself another grave by threatening my wife." 

  
  


Esther narrows her eyes at his word. Wife?!

  
  


Both Elijah and Niklaus let out sounds of shock. 

  
  


"Ororo married you?!" 

  
  


"There's no blasted way you married her!" 

  
  


Esther's shout of outrage drowned them out. "WIFE?! You married that Bennett whore?! What's next, Finn? Did you marry the other one?!" 

  
  


Finn awkwardly looks to Kol, who nods. "Yes. Bonnie and I are married. By magic and by law." 

  
  


Esther feels faint, staring at her eldest. Not in a million years did she think he'd do anything like this. He always sought her approval and validation for anything! These little Bennett bitches were ruining everything! 

  
  


She originally planned to make her return and have Finn help her fool the baby witch Bonnie into helping her destroy his siblings! Now that plan is ruined! Thank the ancestors she had a backup plan!

  
  


"You don't love her, Kol." 

  
  


Kol opens his mouth to defend himself but Esther holds up a hand using her magic to silence him. 

  
  


"No, I am speaking, and you will listen! I am your mother! I know you Kol! What love you had in you withered up and died centuries ago. All you know is manipulation, bloodshed, and having your way. All of you! You destroy everything you touch! And I'll admit part of it was my fault, becoming the paranoid mother that I am." 

  
  


Kol looks furious at her words. But she continues knowing just the right words to piss him off.

  
  


"I wanted nothing to happen to my babies, but this...this isn't what I wanted. Your monsters, all of you are. You can't love because it's impossible. I'm surprised you even let the little witches make it this far into your little pack. Especially that sneaky little bitch Ororo." 

  
  


Esther smirks, waving her hand to silence all her children and keep them in place. "She's had you all fooled all along. But it ends today, even if it's the last thing I do." With that said, she snaps their necks. "Damn, it's going to be a hassle getting their asses in the van." 

  
  


Walking over to Kol's lifeless body, she reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone. She lets out a hum of disgust as the lock screen of him, Ororo, and that blonde vampire. Unlocking it, she finds Ororo's contact with ease. She sends the brunette a text. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


I let out an irritated sigh, reading Kol's text as I made my way to my car. When I reached to open the car door, I dropped my keys and phone, letting out a coughed sob. My fucking hand was on fire! Looking down, I realized it was the ring I linked to Kol and Caroline. What the hell?!

  
  


"Well, aren't you a sight?" Through blurry eyes, I look up to see Damon smirking down at me. 

  
  


"What did you do to them?!" 

  
  


Damon laughs, "I didn't do anything to them. That was all Momma Original. She sent me to fetch you. You know it's nice seeing someone bring you down a peg or two. You've been nothing but a pain in the ass. At first, I thought we could've been something. You were the first to ignore my charming looks and fabulous personality." 

  
  


I let out a scoff, which trailed off into a pained groan. Damon was full of shit and Esther was a fucking cunt. I closed my eyes, hoping the pain would ease, but whatever Esther was doing was fucking horrible. "You're delusional, Salvatore. I would never let myself fall so low to sleep with you. Tell me, are you still chasing after Elena? Did she choose Stefan over you once again? Even after-" 

  
  


"That's enough out of you," Damon growls before my vision goes black.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"It's about damn time, Salvatore," Esther growls, scowling at the vampire and the unconscious witch in his arms. "Place her in the middle of the pentagram. Hurry up, I don't have all day!" 

  
  


"Calm your tits, Momma Original. With the way I hit her, she won't be waking up anytime soon." 

  
  


Esther makes a face, glancing over at her unconscious children, "it's not her I'm worried about." 

  
  


"How long is this going to take? It won't be too long before the other Bennetts come running to the rescue." Elena speaks up after toeing the unconscious Caroline with her shoe. Boy, did she feel good after kicking the blondes' ass. Esther really did come in handy with those pain spells and knockout drugs. 

  
  


"Don't worry about that. We'll start now that our guest of honour has arrived." Esther waves her hand, her magic lighting all the candles that surrounded the room. 

  
  


Opening her grimoire to her selected spell, she fights down the urge to cackle in glee. Finally, she'd have everything she wants. Getting rid of her pathetic children and access to one of magic's most powerful bloodlines! Closing her eyes, she begins to chant. 

  
  


Bonnie lets out a groan, blinking the black spots from her vision. Faintly she hears someone chanting in the background along with someone whispering her name. 

  
  


"Bonnie!" 

  
  


Shaking her head, blinking once more she recognizes the voice as Caroline. 

  
  


"Care? What's going on?" 

  
  


"Bonnie, you've gotta wake up and do something! Esther is doing some sort of spell, and it looks like it's hurting Ororo!" Caroline replies, struggling to loosen the ropes bounded around her. 

  
  


Beside her, Kol and Finn were tied up and unconscious. "I tried to wake them but nothing's working. She's torturing Ororo! I can feel it!" Caroline lets out a cry as Ororo does. Kol twitches, letting out a moan. 

  
  


Bonnie feels sick to her stomach once she understands the words of Esther's chant. "She's draining Ororo's magic!" 

  
  


Someone claps mockingly behind them and Bonnie turns. Elena, Stefan, and Damon were standing behind them. Elena was smirking. 

  
  


"Well, that was fast, Bon-Bon. You know it's nice seeing all of you like this. Especially that cousin of yours. I can't for Esther to drain her dry, so I can rip her little throat open." 

  
  


"Shut up, Elena! If you touch her, I'll kill you!" Caroline snarls. 

  
  


Elena scoffs, "You won't do shit because who says you're going to be alive after this? Nothing is stopping me from ripping your heart out right now." 

  
  
  


Esther stops chanting, opening her eyes. Waving her hand, she silences Elena and the Salvatores, bounding their feet in place. Before turning to meet Ororo's furious eyes. 

  
  


"Well, hello there. Have a nice nap?" 

  
  
  


Ororo's glare doesn't lessen as she replies, "You're a real fucking piece of work, Esther. Stealing Ayana's spells were enough now you want my magic too? Do you truly believe my ancestors allow that to happen?" 

  
  
  


Esther patiently allows Ororo to finish before letting out a laugh. "Do you think I give a damn about the ancestors? I want power! And you, Ororo Bennett, are exactly that! It's a genuine miracle that you were pulled from another world and into this one!" 

  
  
  


Ororo's eyes widened at Esthers' words. "How do you know that? Who told you?!"

  
  
  


"I guess Qetsiyah forgot to mention a few ancestors don't agree with her and hate the chaos you've created. Mainly being the fact that you aided Niklaus in breaking his curse. They told me all about you, Aidrian, and your little plans. I'll admit you succeeded quite a bit. I wonder, does Kol know what his 'wife' is? Do Elijah and Niklaus know? Hell, does your precious Bonnie know? Do they know that you are a being from another world that knows every little detail about their lives?" 

  
  
  


Meeting Bonnie's confused and tearful gaze, Ororo lets out a sigh of defeat. Caroline feels her eyes widened in horror as she sees Kol sit up in the corner of her eye. She turns to him in a panic. But he was staring at Ororo and Esther. "What is she talking about, Caroline?" 

  
  
  


"Oh, that right! Your little girlfriend knows all about it, doesn't she?" Esther turns to Caroline, grins wide enough to rival the Chester cat. Caroline turns away from Kol, choosing to stare at Ororo instead. 

  
  
  


"Aww, cat got your tongue now?" Caroline closes her eyes. 

  
  
  


"What the hell are you? Is Ororo even your actual name?" Kol questions, staring hard at Ororo, who closes her eyes. 

  
  
  


"It's my given name in this world. Look, I died in my original world and Qetsiyah snatched my soul up, bringing me here." 

  
  
  


"For what?" 

  
  
  


"To stop everyone's unnecessary deaths! Do you know how many of you die because of because your idiots that risk your life constantly for the stupidest shit? Half of you were going to die because of Elena and the Salvatores. Damon raped Caroline, Katherine turned her. Finn was going to be killed by Stefan, Elena, and Matt. You were going to be killed by Elena and Jeremy, of all people! Your deaths would go unnoticed by your family! At least this time you have someone to mourn and avenge you!"

  
  
  


Ororo turns to Bonnie, "And you... Bonnie, you were going to suffer the worse out of everyone. Wanna know why?" Bonnie nods, feeling tears gather in his eyes at Ororo's tearful eyes.

  
  
  


"Because you're a self-sacrificing martyr. If it wasn't for me, you'd be alone by now. You wouldn't have Rudy, Abby, or Shelia. You'd have no one because you'd be too busy breaking your back for everyone else. And when you got the chance to finally be happy...it was snatched from you again. Seems to me, having me in your lives was a blessing." 

  
  
  


Esther frowns as she realizes Kol, Finn nor Bonnie weren't upset at Ororo's identity reveal. Matter of fact, none of her children were. Elijah, Niklaus, and Rebekah were suspiciously quiet, oh that right, she still had their mouths spelled shut. 

  
  
  


"I'll admit, you've got quite the hold on Kol. Usually, he'd have you beheaded by now." 

  
  
  


Ororo places her head against her forearm, closing her eyes. "Unlike you, Esther, I know my Kol. He isn't going to hurt me." 

  
  
  


Esther glances over to Kol, who lets out a sigh, refusing to look away from the witch. He wasn't showing any signs of anger. Neither was Finn nor Bonnie. Instead, they were crying. What the absolute hell?! What kind of magic did she have on them?! They should be furious! This wasn't apart of the plan! Goddamn Bennett witches and fucking up her plans! 

  
  
  


"I see this isn't going the way I originally planned. Well, good thing I have a backup." Esther closes her eyes and begins chanting. 

  
  
  


"What are you doing?!" She hears Kol exclaim. "Bonnie, do something! Ororo!" 

  
  
  


"Ororo! Why can't she use her magic?!" Caroline fights her bounds, feeling them loosen. 

  
  
  


"Esther has protection runes! Neither one of us can use our magic in here! We're powerless! One of you is going to have to knock Esther out before she finishes the spell!" 

  
  
  


Ororo lets out a scream as fire surrounds the pentagram. 

  
  
  


"No! Mother, please! Please don't do this!" Kol cries out, recognizing the spell. This couldn't be happening. 

  
  
  


"I'm only doing what is right. She doesn't belong here, and it's clear to me, she's brainwashed all of you and done enough damage to this timeline!" Esther goes back to chanting, ignoring Kol, Bonnie, Finn, and Ororo's pleads and yells. 

  
  
  


Caroline finally frees herself from the ropes, she quickly undoes Bonnie, Kol, and Finn's. Finn tackles Esther, she lets out a yelp as Ororo goes silent. Kol, Bonnie, and Caroline rush over to her body. 

  
  
  


"ORORO!" Bonnie cries out, pulling Ororo into her arms. The brunette doesn't respond. 

  
  
  


"Oh no..." Caroline feels her heart drop to her feet as she realizes she doesn't hear Ororo's heartbeat. 

  
  
  


"No. No! She can't be..." Kol finds himself unable to utter the words as he caresses Ororo's face. He refuses to believe it. 

  
  
  


Esther lets out a laugh, watching the three of them cry over Ororo's body. "I got her magic, and she's gone! I got exactly what I wanted!" Finn looks at her in disgust and pity. 

  
  
  


"I'm glad Ororo opened my eyes to all of your evil ways. You disgust me and I cannot believe I was such a fool to your wrongdoings." 

  
  
  


Esther's laughter was suddenly cut off. She lets out a gasp, grabbing her throat, eyes widening in horror. 

  
  
  


"You, Esther Mikaelson are such a troublesome witch!" Ayana scowls, appearing in front of Esther and Finn. Qetsiyah and Emily appear behind the sobbing teenagers that were cradling Ororo's deceased body. 

  
  
  


"Tessa! Emily! Please tell me you can do something!" Bonnie begs, looking up at them with pleading, tearful eyes. 

  
  
  


The two women share a glance, frowning. Emily takes pity on them, "I'm sorry, little ones but Ororo's..." 

  
  
  


"NO! STOP LYING AND HELP HER! YOU'VE DONE IT BEFORE! YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Kol yells, glaring furiously at the spirits. "You can help her! Please! She-I-She can't be... She can't be gone!" 

  
  
  


"She is not dead," Ayana speaks, walking over with Finn. She gives Ororo's body a sad smile. "But it will be awhile before you see her again. I fear Esther sent her somewhere that we cannot follow." 

  
  
  


"What the hell does that mean?!" Caroline was at wit's end. The three of them claimed they couldn't help Ororo and now Ayana was talking weird! Damnit, she just wanted Ororo to wake up!

  
  
  


"How did Ororo get here, Caroline?" Ayana questions. 

  
  
  


"She said she was in an accident and died... Wait, does this mean..." She trails off realizing that Ororo was gone. 

  
  
  


"You mean she could possibly be sent to another world..." 

  
  
  


Ayana nods, "yes and for that, I apologize we didn't get here sooner and prevent this." 

  
  
  


Behind them, Klaus hits the ground repeatedly, trying to catch their attention. 

  
  
  


Emily raises an eyebrow, waving her hand to break Esthers' silencing spell. "What is it, hybrid?" 

  
  
  


He lets out a gasp, clawing at his throat. "Finally! I've been trying to get your attention for the longest!" 

  
  
  


Emily was the only one giving the hybrid and his other two siblings attention. "Tell me quickly what is it you want, or I will silence you again!" 

  
  
  


Klaus frowned, still rubbing his throat. "Fine, fine! You can tell those three to stop their sob-fest." 

  
  
  


"Shut your mouth, Niklaus." Finn turns, glaring at his brother. He did not want to deal with his heartless teasing and simpleminded jokes. 

  
  
  


Klaus holds up his hands, surrendering. Emily's eyes narrowed, "you know something. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me, or I will force it out of you." Klaus smirks in a challenge. 

  
  
  


Emily scoffs, "very well." Emily forced herself inside Klaus' mind. Everyone watches with hushed breaths as Emily lets go of Klaus. She turns around with a smile. "She's alright! Ororo's alright!" 

  
  
  


Qetsiyah's expression was confused. "Emily...she's dead." 

  
  
  


Emily shakes her head, "She is not. Remember how she got here? Instead of her soul passing on, it went backward. She has a link to him." She points at Kol. "I don't know when she did it, but she tied her soul to Kol, and she's traveled back to a time his soul called out for her. I believe it was during the 1500s. I saw her in Klaus's memories. He found her and took her in." 

  
  
  


"So...you're saying Ororo's trapped in the 15th century!" Caroline shrieks. Everyone winces. "Yes, and it seems that her current body is comatose," Emily responds. 

  
  
  


"For how long?" Bonnie questions. 

  
  
  


"For however long 15th century Kol needs her, or she figures out how to come home herself." 

  
  
  


Kol shakes his, "that shouldn't take long, I was quite a needy dick in the 1500s. I don't know how long Ororo would last before she'd drive a white oak stake through my chest."

  
  
  


"This is a nightmare, Ororo's playing sleep beauty and a time traveler at the same time." 

  
  
  


"Why does this seem like the plot to the time traveller's wife?" Caroline mumbles to herself as she places a kiss on Ororo's cheek. She doesn't know how long she's going to survive without Ororo by her side. Sure, Kol's great but Ororo's her rock. They've been together since birth. The longest they've spent apart is a few days! Who knows how long Ororo will be stuck in the past?! 

  
  
  


"It's better to have her in the past, still in this universe then dead and moving on to the other side," Ayana says softly. 

  
  
  


Caroline shakes her head, fighting back the urge to scream, "No it's not. You don't know how long she'll be stuck in the past. At least if she was truly dead, I could kill myself and met her on the other side. This is worse. I have to put her in a fucking coffin and watch her waste away. It could be years before she wakes." 

  
  
  


Ayana, Qetsiyah, and Emily could only give the blonde looks full of pity. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Ororo lets out a gasp, sitting up. She blinks, unfamiliar with her surroundings. As she lets around the room, a sense of dread fills her. 

  
  
  


"Oh no..."

  
  


"You know it is not every day, a maiden appears in my garden out of thin air. Baring the Bennett crest no less." 

  
  
  


Gulping, with wide eyes, Ororo turns around, and there he is in all his glory. Niklaus Mikaelson. Dressed to the nines and smirking down at her. 

  
  
  


"Oh fuck."

  
  
  
  



End file.
